


It's where my demons hide

by MissTako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative universe - Underground, Français | French, Infrason, M/M, Slow Build, Speleology, War, different specy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTako/pseuds/MissTako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean est un spéléologue indépendant. Lors d'une excursion, il tombe sur quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être là. Qui ne devrait pas exister d'ailleurs. Enfin, pas à sa connaissance en tout cas. Sa découverte le conduit, plus ou moins contre son gré, dans une ville souterraine qui abrite les membres d'une espèce totalement inconnue.<br/>Mais peut-être qu'il est plus proche de cette espèce que ce qu'il ne pense.<br/>En attendant, il est plus ou moins prisonnier et apprécierait de pouvoir retrouver son frère. Malheureusement, certains locaux ne portent pas spécifiquement les humains dans leur cœur.</p><p>Abandonnée</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No quake will split the ground

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Comme vous pouvez le constater, je me lance dans une fanfiction. C'est la première fois que je me lance dans un Univers Alternatif donc... advienne que pourra. La storyline est écrite, le prochain chapitre également, je sais ce qu'il va se passer et les grandes lignes des évènements principaux. Plus qu'à rédiger (loin d'être le plus facile, n'est-ce pas).  
> En attendant, bonne lecture !

Pour la première fois de sa carrière, Dean se sentait mal à l’aise. Il n’y avait pas de quoi, pourtant. Il venait juste de commencer la descente, le sol était encore suffisamment plat pour qu’il puisse se déplacer sans avoir à se retenir aux roches, et le plafond suffisamment haut pour qu’il puisse se tenir plus ou moins verticalement. Son matériel était en parfait état –il avait vérifié trois fois avant de partir- et son téléphone captait encore suffisamment pour lancer un appel de détresse si cela s’avérait nécessaire, ce qui était relativement miraculeux étant donné qu’il était déjà plusieurs mètres sous terre. Il avait appris le plan des grottes par cœur, il n’était pas le premier à les explorer. Bien entendu, des éboulements s’étaient produits depuis la dernière fois que quelqu’un s’était aventuré ici, mais la topologie des lieux devait être restée globalement la même.  
  
Il ajusta la luminosité de sa lampe frontale pour examiner les différentes galeries qui se présentaient à lui. C’est là que les choses sérieuses commençaient. Un des cinq couloirs était bien trop étroit pour qu’il puisse s’y risquer, il l’élimina donc d’office. Il s’avança vers le plus petit des quatre restants, secouant la tête pour chasser la petite voix qui lui murmurait que ce n’était pas raisonnable. Elle sonnait étrangement comme celle de son frère. Mais il savait ce qu’il faisait. Son autorisation d’explorer seul la zone avait été obtenue à coups de diplômes et de lettres de recommandation, il était loin d'être un amateur. Il ne se lancerait jamais dans quelque chose s’il n’était pas absolument certain d’en sortir vivant. Du moins, c’est ce que les autres croyaient. Lui remerciait principalement la chance et son intuition. Il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de cette méthode jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
Le sentiment de malaise ne le quittait pas, et ce n’était pas normal. Il était devenu spéléologue justement par ce qu’il se sentait à l’aise sous la terre, spécifiquement quand il travaillait seul. C’était un métier dangereux, mais il se sentait à l’abri entre les roches. _Protégé_. Sam mettait ça sur le compte de son problème avec la confiance. Ce n’était pas un problème d’ailleurs, il n’avait aucune mal à faire confiance aux gens. Il était juste très sélectif. Sammy disait ça parce qu’il était vexé que son frère ait toujours raison, simplement. Et s’il préférait travailler seul, c’était juste parce qu’il n’aimait pas la contrainte. Il voulait être libre de prendre ses propres décisions à n’importe quel moment, voilà tout.  
  
Mais cette fois, il se sentait tout sauf à l’abri. Il sentait comme une pression sur lui, et sa tête l’élançait. Si Dean avait appris une chose lors de ses années en tant que spéléologue, c’est qu’il fallait faire confiance à son instinct. Il s’éloigna du petit tunnel pour sélectionner une galerie plus abrupte mais plus large. Il avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu’un énorme grondement se fit entendre. Il se figea. L’important était de ne pas paniquer. Sa main glissa instinctivement vers la petite bouteille d’oxygène qui pendait à sa ceinture, et il se força à garder un souffle régulier. Si l’éboulement avait bloqué l’entrée, il aurait besoin d’économiser l’oxygène. Il fit précautionneusement demi-tour et se dirigea calmement vers la sortie. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il réalisa que la voie était toujours dégagée. Son regard balaya les autres galeries pour chercher l’origine du grondement.  
Il laissa passer un petit sifflement.  
  
« Je jure que je ne me plaindrais plus jamais d’un mal de tête. »  
  
Le petit tunnel qu’il avait prévu de prendre au départ n’existait plus. Contrairement à ce qu’il avait imaginé, ce n’était pas dû à un éboulement. Le passage s’était tout simplement écroulé. La roche était plissée comme si un poids trop lourd avait été posé au-dessus de la galerie, forçant le plafond à rejoindre directement le sol. Sautez à pieds joints sur une boite à chaussures, et vous obtiendrez le même résultat. Si Dean avait choisi ce passage, il ressemblerait maintenant très vraisemblablement à une tarte humaine. Malgré son amour pour les tartes de toutes sortes, ce n’était pas un choix de carrière qui l’attirait particulièrement.  
  
C’était très mauvais signe. En connaisseur, Dean avait quelques idées sur ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel résultat, et aucune n’était spécifiquement bon signe pour la suite de l’expédition. Il observa les dégâts tout en gardant une distance respectable. Rester dans les parages était imprudent, le phénomène avait de fortes chances de se reproduire sous peu. Continuer l’exploration relèverait de l’inconscience la plus pure et traduirait une envie malsaine d’aller se présenter à la Faucheuse. D’un autre côté, Dean n’était là que depuis à peine 40 minutes, et il avait prévu de rester au moins cinq jours dans les parages. Les préparations avaient pris trois semaines et décrocher les autorisations d’exploration encore plus. Il n’était pas le genre de personne à accepter que ses efforts soient gâchés. Par ailleurs, il s’était engagé à rapporter un organisme vivant à son imbécile de biologiste de frère.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas revenir les mains vides, décréta-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Sam préférerait mille fois qu’il rentre plutôt qu’il ne risque sa vie en cherchant une salamandre albinos ou autre bestiole au nom inutilement compliqué. Il prit quand même la peine de remonter pour poster un mail signalant l’évènement et les directions qu’il prévoyait de prendre. Il informa ses responsables qu’il ne prévoyait pas de donner de nouvelles dans les quatre jours à venir, mais qu’il serait sympathique d’envoyer de l’aide s’il ne montrait pas signe de vie après une semaine.  
  
Il vida et remplit son sac deux fois avant de repartir, pour être sûr que rien ne manquait. Dans ce boulot, être précautionneux n’était pas assez. Le niveau de la paranoïa était le minimum exigé. Il vérifia le tranchant de sa machette. C’était un outil relativement inutile, dans la mesure où son harnais était pourvu d’un coutelas spécial s’il venait à se coincer dans les fils qui assuraient sa sécurité, mais il se sentait mieux avec. Au cas où il croiserait un dragon. On ne savait jamais. Il avait découvert des trucs bizarres dans certaines grottes. Ça allait des araignées venimeuses blanches de la taille d’un poing aux vieux ermites à moitié fois qui n’avaient pas croisé la civilisation depuis une bonne vingtaine d’années. Les deux étaient également dangereux.  
  
Une fois prêt, il se remit en route. Il parcourut une certaine distance avant de se résigner à allumer sa lampe. Il appréciait les ténèbres, d’une part, ne rien voir était reposant, d’autre part, il n’aimait pas dépendre de son éclairage. Il préférerait se repérer à la mémoire et au touché, pour être sûr de pouvoir retrouver son chemin quoi qu’il arrive à son matériel. Mais se balader sous terre dans l’obscurité n’était absolument pas pratique, et sa lampe frontale était indispensable s’il souhaitait éviter de se fendre le crâne sur une stalactite.  
  
La première partie de la descente consistait à… eh bien, descendre. Aller suffisamment profond pour que les organismes qu’il puisse découvrir soit un minimum originaux. Il choisissait le chemin à suivre au hasard, à l’instinct plutôt, se faufilant dans ses galeries, rampant et escaladant. Il faisait tout à fait confiance à sa mémoire et à son sens de l’orientation, mais prenait bien soin de noter chacune de ses décisions d’itinéraire à la fois sur la carte qui lui avait été fournie, et sur son journal, où il inscrivait également diverses remarques sur l’état des roches et les petits détails qu’il remarquait. Ces grottes étaient un véritable labyrinthe et il ne pourrait jamais être trop prudent. Descendre n’était jamais le plus dur, c’était remonter qui se révélait toujours être la partie la plus ardue de l’exploration.  
  
Dean mit près de trois heures pour arriver à une profondeur qu’il jugea suffisante. Les galeries s’étaient beaucoup rétrécies et il n’avait pas pu se redresser depuis environs une heure. Il arriva dans une espèce de salle au plafond suffisamment haut pour qu’il puisse tenir debout et décida d’y faire une pause. Il se laissa glisser le long d’une paroi avec un long soupire de contentement. Le plus dur était loin d’avoir été fait, mais tout de même. Il attrapa dans son sac quelques aliments parmi les denrées les plus périssables et commença à manger en réfléchissant à la suite. La prochaine étape consistait à trouver un point d’eau. Déjà parce qu’il en aurait besoin à un moment ou à un autre quand ses réserves arriveront à bout, ensuite parce que s’il voulait trouver une quelconque créature à ramener à son frère, c’était l’endroit où il avait le plus de chance d’en trouver. Il ouvrit son journal. Le carnet avait autrefois appartenu à son père, qui y avait annoté diverses informations utiles sur la faune et la flore sous-terraine en fonction du lieu et du type de roche. Il chercha à travers les pages ce qu’il était susceptible de trouver pour rapporter à son frère. Le choix n’était pas très large par ici, mais les espèces qui s’y trouvaient, bien que peu variées, étaient assez original. C’est pour cela qu’il avait choisi cet endroit. Et aussi parce qu’il avait été peu exploré. Dean aima être parmi les premiers à sillonner des galeries. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s’aventurer plus loin, plus profond, pour pouvoir découvrir de nouvelles espèces. Mais pour cela, il fallait monter une expédition, avec une équipe conséquente, et le jeune homme n’aimait pas travailler en groupe. Spécialement quand ce n’était pas lui qui était en charge de la direction des opérations. Et aussi doué qu'il soit en spéléologie, il était trop jeune pour prendre la tête d'une expédition. Ils confiaient toujours ce rôle à un cinquantenaire aussi savant que lent, et ils n'arrivaient jamais à remplir leurs objectifs.  
  
Il vérifia ses réserves d’eau. Elles étaient suffisantes pour qu’il n’ait pas besoin de reprendre la route de suite. Il pouvait perdre du temps à se reposer. Voire à dormir un peu. Ça paraissait un bon plan. La petite salle était suffisamment large pour qu’il allonge ses jambes et il ignorait s’il aurait de nouveau cette opportunité dans un futur proche. Il enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sans autres préparations dans le sac de couchage. La température était stable, mais suffisamment basse pour que le duvet soit nécessaire. Il se laissa envelopper par la douce chaleur pendant que ses membres se remettaient des diverses contorsions qui leurs avaient été imposées durant la descente.  
  
Quelque chose le réveilla. Il appelait ce sentiment « son intuition ». Ça consistait en une sensation de lourdeur, d’oppression, et à un élancement au niveau des tempes. Quand il était plus jeune, il était allé voir un médecin pour cela, et avait été qualifié de migraineux. Quand il avait commencé à travailler, il s’était rapidement aperçu que cette douleur signalait bien souvent un danger quelconque. Il n’était pas du genre à s’inquiéter. Hey, tout le monde vit des trucs bizarres, ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait parlé à des esprits, avoir la maladie du sommeil ou une autre merde du genre. Au moins son truc était un tant soit peu utile. Il n’était pas infaillible, bien entendu, parfois, il avait l’intuition, et rien ne se passait, parfois, il n’avait pas l’intuition, et quelque chose se passait. Trop réfléchir là-dessus ne mènerait à rien. Il préférait constater qu’il y avait un problème et agir. Pas forcément dans cet ordre.  
  
La sensation bizarre qui l’avait réveillé n’était pas exactement la même que d’habitude. C’était plus comme un étau qui se refermait autour de son cerveau à intervalles irréguliers. Cela s’arrêta assez rapidement mais le jeune homme resta immobile dans son sac de couchage. C’était probablement mauvais signe. Devait-il s’enfuir ? Ça ne serait pas un choix très stratégique. Si un nouvel éboulement survenait, il serait plus en sécurité dans la caverne que coincé dans une des petites galeries qui y menaient. Il commença néanmoins à s’extraire du sac de couchage pour être libre de ses mouvements. Bien entendu, si quelque chose se passait, il ne pourrait pas s’enfuir en courant, seulement en essayant de ramper très vite, mais si le plafond lui tombait dessus, il préférerait ne pas avoir à se dégager du duvet avant de se dégager des gravats. Il eut juste le temps de se dégager avant de se figer, les sens en alerte. Ce qu’il avait entendu était indéniablement un bruit de pas. Sa main glissa doucement jusqu’à sa machette. Peut-être allait-il croiser un dragon, au final. Ça serait un truc vraiment cool à rapporter à son frère. Et au reste de la communauté scientifique. Ils fermeraient tous leur clapet, n’essaieraient de le snober avec leurs noms latins compliqués, et se prosterneraient devant lui. Avec un peu de chance. Ou alors, ça pouvait être une araignée géante ou un ermite. Il resta parfaitement immobile, prêt à bondir sur ses pieds.  
  
Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient. Leur propriétaire ne semblait pas particulièrement s’inquiéter d’être découvert, bien au contraire. Mais la roche ne raisonnait pas comme sous le poids des chaussures de marche. C’était plus… feutré, plus doux. Mais tout à fait perceptible. A portée de main, la lampe que Dean avait rallumée en se réveillant éclaira la grotte d’une lumière pâle et devait avoir été perçu par la chose, les bruits de pas ayant considérablement ralenti.  
  
Dean eut le temps de compter jusqu’à quinze avant qu’une silhouette ne se dessine par l’ouverture d’un tunnel relativement haut.  
  
Ça ne ressemblait pas à une araignée et ce n’était définitivement pas un dragon. Restait l’option de l’ermite. Mais l’homme qui venait d’apparaitre n’avait pas l’air spécialement illuminé ou en mauvais état. Et il était bien trop jeune pour être un ermite. La trentaine à peine, probablement. Dean décida de rajouter l’option « enterrement de vie de garçon ayant mal tourné » à ses découvertes souterraines. L’inconnu l’observait avec les sourcils froncés. Il semblait profondément offensé de trouver quelqu’un ici. Dean se sentit vexé. L’autre devrait plutôt être heureux quelqu’un lui tombe dessus avant qu’il ne meurt de faim ou ne tombe dans une faille. Un peu de reconnaissance s’il-vous-plait. Il détailla le nouvel arrivant avec attention, toujours immobile.  
  
L’homme avait une masse de cheveux noirs qui ne devaient pas avoir croisé un peigne depuis un certain temps, ce qui était excusable étant donné que les cavités souterraines étaient rarement pourvues d’un salon de coiffure, mais ruinait royalement l’air sérieux et vaguement menaçant qui se peignait sur son visage. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient la lumière provenant de la lampe de Dean avec beaucoup trop d’intensité, et ses pupilles étaient tellement rétractées qu’elles étaient quasi inexistantes. Dean baissa l’intensité de sa lampe par reflexe et le bleu des iris devint un brin moins surnaturel. Il était vêtu d’une tunique et d’un pantalon, ce qui était une tenue étrange, même pour un ermite, d’un blanc presque immaculé, ce qui était carrément bizarre, parce que merde, il était sous terre, et que bien qu’étant là depuis moins de cinq heures, les habits de Dean avait déjà troqué leur couleur d’origine pour une ravissante teinte que le spéléologue appelait affectueusement « taupe », en référence à la dernière couleur à la mode du moment. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les stylistes étaient si fiers d’avoir eu l’idée de mélanger du beige et du marron.  
  
Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement sans qu’aucun ne fasse le moindre geste. C’était à la fois bizarre et parfaitement logique. Aucun homme normal ne se préparait psychologiquement à croiser quelqu’un d’autre à plusieurs mètres sous la surface, ça avait de quoi couper momentanément la parole. Cela laissa le temps à Dean de remarque que l’homme avait une dague accrochée le long de son avant-bras à l'aide de fines sangles de cuir. Bizarre. En attendant, il ignorait totalement comment réagir. Devait-il se présenter ? Engueuler l’homme qui se trouvait dans une zone réservée ? S’enquérir de son état d’hydratation ? C’était important mais ça pourrait sonner un peu louche. Son vis-à-vis semblait être en proie à des pensées relativement similaires. Quoi qu’il n’avait pas l’air inquiet. Plus… contemplatif. Dean se fit la réflexion que son expression faisait un peu penser à celle qu’on adopte quand on s’aperçoit qu’un insecte gambade sur son écran. Quand on hésite entre attendre qu’il parte de lui-même pour ne pas abimer son matériel, ou à l’écraser tout de suite parce qu’il faisait du bruit et qu’il cachait des lettres de l’écran, et qu’on savait pertinemment qu’il finirait par revenir.  
  
Sans aucun préavis, l’inconnu poussa un cri étrangement grave et le mal de tête de Dean ressurgit. Il porta la main à son front en laissant échapper quelques paroles particulièrement colorées. L’homme le dévisagea d’un air surpris et prit la parole, brisant la tension.  
  
« Tu n’es pas mort. »  
  
« Evidemment que je ne suis pas mort ! Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ! Tu te prends pour un putain de karateka avec le cri qui tue ? Maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n’as aucun matériel. Et je suis absolument certain d’être le seul à être parvenu à décrocher cette satanée autorisation pour me rendre ici ! Tu n’as aucun droit d’être là. »  
Le jeune homme plissa les yeux d’un air menaçant.  
  
« Un tel niveau d’agressivité est parfaitement superflu. Ce n’était qu’une mise en garde. Tu n’es pas supposé te trouver ici. Je te conseille de partir à présent. Immédiatement. »  
  
La patience n’avait jamais été le fort de Dean, mais sa capacité de self-control face aux menaces frôlait le zéro absolu. Il prit de l’élan et, sans préavis, balança son poing à la figure de l’inconnu.  
  
Qui ne broncha pas. Il se contenta d’ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer très soigneusement un mot de trois syllabes aux intonations très basses.  
Dean tomba au sol. Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait le plus mal, son cerveau qui raisonnait comme un tambour ou sa main qui était visiblement disloquée. Il n’avait même pas touché le gars.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu es ? Un putain de magicien ? Qu’est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »  
  
« Je ne suis pas habilité à pratiquer une quelconque forme de magie, non. Je suis un soldat. » Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, l’air préoccupé. « Ton squelette et tes organes internes ne sont pas supposés être suffisamment solides pour résister à cette fréquence, tu sais. »  
  
« Ils n’ont pas résisté. » rétorqua Dean en levant sa main blessée. « Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que tu as bien pu foutre, mais tu as explosé ma putain de main ! »  
  
« Mes excuses. Ce n’était pas l’objectif que je poursuivais. Théoriquement, ta boite crânienne aurait dû se disloquer, endommageant ton cerveau et entrainant une mort relativement immédiate. Tu es étrangement résistant. »  
  
« Les flatteries ne te mèneront nulle part poupée. Explique-moi ce qu’il se passe dans cette satanée grotte. »  
  
« Je te conseille de garder le silence. J’ai réduit l’ossature de ta main en miette sans avoir besoin de te toucher. L’attitude la plus raisonnable de ta part serait de cesser de me provoquer et de m’obéir calmement avant que je ne me retrouve contraint d’employer la force physique. »  
  
« Et bien, je ne suis manifestement pas quelqu’un de raisonnable. » Dean se redressa, réalisant du même coup que l’homme était un petit peu plus petit que lui. Un soulagement irrationnel le saisi à cette pensée. « Tes menaces ne m’impressionnent pas joli coeur. Maintenant, j’apprécierais de pouvoir sortir d’ici et de me rendre à l’hôpital le plus proche. Ça ne saute peut-être pas aux yeux mais ma main me fait putain de mal. »  
  
« Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu n’es visiblement pas pourvu de grandes capacités mais tu tout de même représenter un risque. La Garnison doit être informée. »  
  
« Génial, je suis vraiment l’homme le plus chanceux du monde. Je suis capable de tomber sur un psychotique sous terre. »  
  
« Mon état mental est parfaitement stable. » Répliqua le brun, visiblement vexé. Il détourna son attention de Dean et posa sa main sur le mur le plus proche. « J’appelle Uriel ».  
  
Sa voix était extraordinairement grave et Dean sentit son mal de tête empirer, et la sensation de lourdeur revenir. Elle disparut aussi vite qu’elle était arrivée.  
  
« Tu as appelé quelqu’un ? Tu réalises que nous sommes tout seuls, n’est-ce pas ? Sous terre ? Depuis combien de temps tu es perdu là-dessous ? »  
  
L’autre le regarda d’un air exaspéré.  
  
« Je ne suis pas perdu. Maintenant, si tu pouvais garder le silence quelques instants, ta voix aigüe perturbe mon oreille interne. »  
  
« Hey ! Ma voix n’est pas aigüe ! Elle est grave et virile. »  
  
« SILENCE. »  
  
« Pas autant que la tienne certes, mais quand même. » marmonna le jeune spéléologue avant d’obtempérer.  
  
L’air satisfait, le brun se positionna devant l’entrée d’où il avait surgi, parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur Dean. Son stoïcisme était presque dérangeant. Il ne clignait pas assez des paupières, Dean prit mentalement note. Et puis il pourrait au moins s’assoir merde, ça donnait l’impression qu’ils étaient en garde-à-vue. Ce n’était pas une situation que Dean appréciait particulièrement. Il avait suffisamment vécu ça dans sa vie pour savoir que les gens qui se comportaient de cette manière étaient rarement des gais lurons. C’était plus des gens avec un balai dans le cul, qui rechignaient à vous rendre votre portefeuille et votre téléphone, et qui refusaient fermement de vous laisser aller aux toilettes avant la fin de la détention. Quoi que l’homme n’avait pas l’air spécialement antipathique. Il avait juste l’air… profondément non sympathique. Et donnait l’impression de s’ennuyer.  
  
Avec précaution, Dean se dirigea vers son sac. Voyant que l’autre ne réagissait pas, il entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, mais il était hors de question qu’il passe le reste de sa vie dans cette cavité, comme il était hors de question qu’il quitte ladite cavité sans emporter son matériel. Etrangement, il ne se sentait pas spécifiquement inquiet. Enfin si, en toute sincérité, il était inquiet. Mais il n’était pas paniqué, même s’il réalisait parfaitement que la situation était très en dehors de la normal.  
  
Quand il eut fini, il reporta son attention sur l’inconnu. Celui-ci n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce. Dean se demanda momentanément s’il pouvait être un espèce de robot ultra performant, et qu’il venait de bugger. Le gouvernement faisait toujours tout un tas de trucs bizarres, ça ne serait pas étonnant. Il faudrait qu’il en parle à Sammy. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu’il parte d’ici. Le spéléologue jaugea l’autre homme du regard. Il n’avait pas l’air spécifiquement intimidant, du moins, tant qu’il ne parlait pas avec sa voix horriblement basse. Le maitriser ne devrait pas être trop difficile, même avec une main en vrac, Dean avait de l’expérience en lutte au corps à corps. Il ignora sciemment ce qu’il s’était passé plus tôt lorsqu’il avait tenté de lui décocher un coup de poing. C’était trop bizarre, ça ne pouvait pas entrer dans ses paramètres de combat.  
Il s’avança vers le brun, tout sourire.  
  
« Hey man, je suis désolé qu’on soit parti sur de mauvaises bases, mais on pourrait, je ne sais pas, discuter, trouver un terrain d’entente, et repartir chacun de notre côté. On s’appellera, et tout. »  
  
L’homme le dévisagea avec un air perplexe. Dean saisit sa machette et se baissa en effectuant un mouvement rotatif, avec la ferme intention de planter l’acier dans les côtes de l’inconnu. Celui-ci lui saisit le poignet avec une facilité déconcertante et l’envoya au sol d’une simple torsion de la main, sans le lâcher. Sa poigne était extraordinairement forte, et par extraordinairement Dean entendant extra-ordinairement. La force de ce mec n’était pas normale. Son expression s’était assombrie. Dean sentit ses doigts lâcher la machette sans son autorisation.  
  
« Je répugne à utiliser la force physique mais je suis tout à fait apte à le faire. Je peux mettre fin à tes jours aussi facilement qu’à ceux d’une simple araignée, tu devrais me montrer plus de respect.  
  
Dean s’apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu’un nouvel homme fit son apparition, provenant de la même galerie que le brun. Il était bien plus grand, la peau foncée, et l’air encore plus sévère. Il scanna la salle avant d’arrêter son regard vers les deux hommes.  
  
« Uriel. » salua l’homme qui retenait Dean.  
  
« Castiel. Qu’as-tu trouvé ? »  
  
« Un humain, il me semble. »  
  
« Tu n’es pas convaincu. »  
  
« Son métabolisme se révèle plus résistant que prévu. »  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, le dénommé Uriel s’approcha de Dean et s’accroupit pour se retrouver à son niveau. Après l’avoir étudié quelques instants, il ouvrit la bouche. Sans rien comprendre, le jeune spéléologue se retrouva recroqueviller au sol, la tête entre les mains, son cerveau l’élançant comme jamais. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
« Tu as raison, c’est étonnant. »  
  
Castiel observa Dean, les lèvres pincées.  
  
« Utiliser une telle fréquence n’était pas nécessaire. Tu aurais pu le tuer. »  
  
« C’était juste une petite expérience. Et puis, il est toujours vivant, tu vois ? Enfin, ce n’était pas comme si on comptait qu’il le reste encore bien longtemps. »  
  
Le visage du premier homme se ferma un peu plus, et il s’accroupit à côté de Dean avant de lui passer délicatement la main dans les cheveux. Le jeune homme n’avait même pas la force de protester. Quand Castiel prit la parole, sa voix était moins grave que précédemment, et Dean lui en fût reconnaissant. Aussi surnaturel que cela puisse paraitre, il avait parfaitement remarqué la corrélation entre son mal de tête et la prise de parole des deux hommes.  
  
« Tu devrais boire. Informe-moi quand tu te sentiras capable de te déplacer. »

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture !  
> Je suis à la recherche de quequ'un qui accepterait de traduire cette fanfiction (ou de corriger la traduction que je ferai. Mon anglais laisse à désirer, mais je veux tenter, il y a que comme ça qu'on progresse n'est ce pas ?  
> En attendant, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit. Je compte le poster dans deux jours dans l'idéal, le temps que je m'avance dans le troisième chapitre.  
> Merci à vous d'être arrivé jusqu'ici !


	2. This city never sleeps at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Voilà donc la suite des aventures souterraines de Dean. Hope you will enjoy !

Dean décida de ne pas laisser trainer les choses. Tout son corps, et spécifiquement sa tête, le faisait souffrir, mais il n’était pas du genre à se plaindre. Et surtout, il voulait à tout prix comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Jusqu’à là, il avait la sincère impression d’avoir traversé une faille inter dimensionnelle par accident. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il n’aimait pas ça du tout. Il été habitué aux situations extrêmes, mais pas à _ce type_ de situations extrêmes. C’était complètement surréaliste. Peut-être qu’il s’était fait kidnapper par les aliens ou une autre merde du genre. Un moment il était tranquillement en train de faire son travail, le moment d’après il se trouvait escorté par deux hommes bizarres à travers les galeries qu’il était supposé explorer, les oreilles bourdonnant d’une manière très désagréable. Le dénommé Castiel lui jeta un regard qui pouvait s’apparenter à une sorte d’excuse. Dean ne l’aimait pas, mais par rapport à l’autre, il était incontestablement un ange.  
  
Ils lui avaient laissé sa machette, ce qui vexa profondément le spéléologue. Ils le traitaient comme s’il était sans défense, comme s’il n’était absolument pas dangereux. A vrai dire, il ne l’était vraisemblablement pas, dangereux. Pas face à eux en tout cas. Les deux hommes étaient clairement plus forts que lui, et avec leur espèce de super pouvoir sonore, Dean ne faisait clairement pas le poids. Mais quand même. Ils auraient au moins pu le désarmer, pour préserver sa fierté. Fierté qui était particulièrement mise à mal à cet instant. Entre sa main en morceaux qu’il pressait contre sa poitrine en se déplaçant et son cerveau qui sonnait comme un tambour, il se sentait vraiment comme une loque. Il n’avait pas voulu attendre longtemps avant de se mettre en route avec les deux hommes, et le regrettait amèrement maintenant. Les efforts qu’il déployait pour placer un pied devant l’autre sans se retenir à la paroi du tunnel étaient surhumains. Et vu les regards concernés que lui jetaient l’homme aux yeux bleus, il échouait lamentablement à cacher son état. Dean l’insultait mentalement pour passer le temps. Après tout, c’était à cause de lui s’il était comme ça, c’était un peu tard pour avoir l’air désolé. Tout ce qu’il voulait pour le moment, c’était s’allonger, dormir, et se réveiller dans son lit en train de se faire engueuler par Sammy parce qu’il avait encore omis d’acheter des légumes.  
  
Il se retrouva effectivement bientôt allongé, mais pas pour les raisons qu’il aurait voulu. Les galeries se rétrécissaient et les trois hommes devaient maintenant se déplacer en rampant ou à quatre pattes pour passer. En temps normal, Dean appréciait plutôt cette partie de l’expédition, mais là, l’étroitesse des conduits rendaient juste sa situation encore plus inconfortable. Il se trouvait entre les deux hommes, Castiel ouvrant la marche, dans la mesure où on pouvait appeler ça une marche, et Uriel la fermait. Les deux hommes se déplaçaient avec une étrange facilité, comme si la roche n’était pourvue d’aucune aspérité, et qu’ils se contentaient juste de… glisser dessus. Ce n’était pas le cas de Dean qui associait une réelle difficulté à se mouvoir avec un manque flagrant de coopération. Sa vitesse ne convenait visiblement pas à Uriel qui se rapprochait de plus en plus pour le pousser à accélérer.  
  
« Hey sweety, mon cul n’est pas ouvert à toute proposition donc j’apprécierais que tu arrêtes de me coller comme ça, tente ta chance avec ton collègue de devant, tu pourras peut-être extraire le balai qu’il a entre les jambes. »  
  
Uriel poussa un grognement menaçant mais Castiel lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et il recula pour s’adapter au rythme de Dean.  
  
« Je te conseille de ne pas le provoquer. De ne pas nous provoquer. Je suis la seule chose qui le retient de s’attaquer à ta boite crânienne, tu devrais faire preuve d’un peu de reconnaissance. Et d’instinct de survie. »  
  
« Désolé, mon instinct de survie a déposé le bilan depuis que je suis tombé sur vous. Ton pote a dit lui-même que me garder en vie ne constituait pas un projet à long terme. Je peux bien profiter de mes derniers instants avant que vous me m’emmeniez je ne sais où pour faire je ne sais quoi. Vous n’êtes pas cannibales au moins ? J’ai beaucoup de respect pour la nourriture, mais je préfère ne pas faire partie de cette catégorie. »  
  
« Se nourrir de ses semblables est un pêcher. » marmonna Castiel en guise de réponse.  
  
« Et bien dans ce cas, j’espère que je fais partie de vos semblables, hein ? »  
  
« J’espère aussi. »  
  
La réponse ne rassura en rien le jeune spéléologue qui s’abstint de parler pendant un long moment.  
  
Le naturel reprit néanmoins le dessus dès que le silence eut permis au mal de tête du jeune homme de se dissiper complètement. Castiel eut l’air de se résigner, se contentant de plisser les yeux d’un air mi-perplexe mi-exaspéré à chaque remarque ou question du spéléologue, gardant résolument le silence en refusant de rentrer dans son jeu. De son côté, Uriel semblait contenir sa rage de plus en plus difficilement et Dean se demanda s’il pouvait se montrer suffisamment insupportable pour que l’homme finisse par désobéir à ce qui semblait être son supérieur. Il fut interrompu dans son expérience lorsque Castiel les conduisit au bord d’une rivière qui surgissait d’entre les roches. Le brun se tourna vers Dean.  
  
« Es-tu capable de nager ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
C’était un mensonge. Il savait bien évidemment nager, c’était une compétence qui se révélait bien trop souvent nécessaire dans le domaine de la spéléologie, à son grand regret. Mais d’une part il n’avait pas confiance en ces deux hommes, d’autre part il espérait qu’ils le jetteraient à l’eau pour qu’il se noie, ce qui lui permettrait de s’enfuir tranquillement en suivant la rivière. Malheureusement, sa réponse n’eut pas l’effet escompté. Uriel avait l’air aussi satisfait que son stoïcisme le lui permettait.  
« C’est triste. Dans ce cas, j’espère que tu sais au moins comment retenir ton souffle. »  
  
L’homme le saisit par le bras et se jeta dans la rivière sans laisser le temps à Dean de poser la moindre question. Le jeune homme se retrouva sous l’eau sans comprendre ce qu’il se passait. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de retenir son souffle avant le saut et n’eut le réflexe d’arrêter de respirer que lorsqu’il sentit de l’eau s’infiltrer dans sa gorge et lui brûler les poumons. La sensation était horriblement douloureuse et pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était fait plus ou moins kidnappé, il commença à paniquer. Il avait besoin de respirer. Maintenant. Il avait besoin de tousser, d’expulser l’eau de ses poumons, de le remplacer par de l’air, de l’oxygène. Il sentit sa petite bouteille d’oxygène taper contre ses côtes alors qu’Uriel l’entrainait plus profond. Si seulement il pouvait l’attraper. La poigne de l’homme était trop puissante, et le cerveau du spéléologue trop embrumé par le manque d’oxygène pour qu’il puisse avoir une chance de se dégager. La panique qui grandissait en lui balaya toute pensée rationnelle et il se débattit de toutes ses forces, gâchant le peu d’oxygène encore dans ses poumons et ralentissant leur progression. Il perdit connaissance au moment même où ils percèrent la surface, avalant une gorgée d’eau supplémentaire.  
  
A sa plus grande surprise, il se réveilla. Il s’était plutôt attendu à ce que ses deux charmants camarades n’en profitent pour l’achever. Il fût étonné de constater qu’il n’était pas aux portes du Paradis, mais bel et bien sur terre. Enfin, sous terre, corrigea-t-il. Peut-être qu’il ne méritait pas le Paradis, qu’il était mort quelques heures plus tôt pendant la descente et que les deux hommes le conduisaient en Enfer. Dean fit une liste mentale de toutes les erreurs qu’il avait faites dans sa vie et se dit que cette solution était tout à fait plausible. Il finit par arrêter de divaguer quand les sensations physiques le rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Ses poumons, qui étaient jusqu’à là les seuls organes qui ne le faisaient pas souffrir, brûlaient atrocement et il mit un temps infini avant de réussir à reprendre un souffle régulier.  
  
« Je te présente toutes mes excuses. »  
  
Dean grimaça au son de la voix, portant la main à sa tête douloureuse. C’était le dénommé Castiel qui avait parlé, derrière lui, Uriel tentait d’aborder un air plus ou moins contrit et totalement forcé.  
  
« Oh man… Vous me faites vivre la pire journée de ma vie, vraiment. Où que vous m’emmeniez, j’espère qu’il y a des quantités irraisonnables de doliprane disponibles, et dans l’idéal quelques bières, histoire que ma tête raisonne pour quelque chose. »  
  
« Uriel s’est un peu emporté, tu as perdu connaissance. »  
  
« Je m’en étais aperçu merci bien. La prochaine fois que vous essayez de me tuer, faites le proprement s’il-vous-plait, je commence vraiment à fatiguer là. »  
  
« ça viendra. » marmonna Uriel.  
  
Castiel lui jeta un regard noir.  
  
« T’ôter la vie n’était pas notre objectif. Ce passage était simplement nécessaire pour atteindre la ville. Je suis désolé qu’il se soit passé de cette façon. »  
« Excuses acceptées. » marmonna Dean et se redressant. Quelque chose d’intéressant l’avait interpellé. « La ville ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez réussi à planter des maisons dans ces putains de grottes ? Je suis Alice au Pays des Merveilles ? »  
  
Castiel fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Nous n’avons rien planté, nous nous sommes installés. Il y a longtemps. Et le fait que tu sois Alice me semble hautement improbable. Tu es indubitablement un homme. »  
  
« Au moins une chose normale dans ce monde… Vous voulez dire que vous vivez ici ? Vraiment ? Qu’est-ce que vous êtes ? Non, oubliez mes questions, l’important est : qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? »  
  
« La Cène répondra à tes questions. » répondit le brun sans grande conviction. « Tu te trouves ici pour que nous décidions ce que nous devons faire de toi, au vue du danger que tu peux représenter pour notre famille. »  
  
« Man. Depuis que je t’ai rencontré, tu n’arrêtes pas de faire le paon en soulignant à quel point tu es beau et fort par rapport à moi. Quel danger je suis supposé représenter ? »  
  
« Je ne me suis pas permis de faire un quelconque commentaire sur l’aspect esthétique de nos physiques respectifs. » répondit l’homme en pinçant les lèvres, l’air mal à l’aise. « Et la menace que tu peux représenter n’est pas de cet ordre. »  
  
« La menace, c’est sa grande gueule. » marmonna Uriel. « Tu ne sais rien sur nous ? Parfais, on aimerait garder ça comme ça. Or, les singes de votre espèce ont la désagréable tendance de mettre leur nez là où ils ne devraient pas et de ne pas savoir se taire. »  
  
Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma. S’il voulait que ces deux-là le pensent capable de garder le silence, l’idéal serait peut-être déjà de commencer par _garder le silence_.  
  
Le dénommé Castiel sembla remarqué l’effort et esquissa ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire d’encouragement. Dean lui fit un clin d’œil en retour, et le brun reprit immédiatement son expression fermée habituelle. Il fit un vague geste de la main en direction de quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Dean.  
  
« Nous entrons dans la cité. Les chances que tu suives ce conseil sont minces, mais je te le donne quand même : tâche de garder le silence. Nous n’avons rien de spécifique contre les humains, mais nous n’avons rien non plus de spécifique en leur faveur. Tente de rester discret. »  
  
Le jeune spéléologue l’ignora et se retourna dans la direction indiquée pour voir la fameuse cité où on l’avait conduit.  
  
Il était assez déçu. Etant fermement persuadé être passé dans un univers parallèle, il s’attendait plus à découvrir quelque chose… d’impressionnant. Impressionnant comment, ça, il n’était pas difficile. De la ville cachée futuriste à la mer secrète de Jules Vernes en passant par la cité perdue d’Atlantis, il était ouvert à tout. Un truc original, des ruines incas, n’importe. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à quelque chose d’aussi normal. Bon, bien entendu, l’endroit était beau et particulier. La cavité était étonnamment grande, des stalagmites et des stalactites surgissaient de partout, formant parfois des ponts entre le sol et le plafond de la caverne. La rivière souterraine qu’ils avaient suivie provenant d’une importante cascade s’écoulant le long d’une des parois qui abritaient un nombre très important de niches de différentes tailles. Leur profondeur était impossible à deviner mais les petites échelles de pierre et de bois qui permettaient d’y accéder ne laissaient aucun doute planer sur leur fonction d’habitation. Un carré de plantes blanchâtres poussait sur un des bords de la rivière qui traversait toute la grotte avant de disparaitre à travers le passage qui leur avait permis d’accéder à l’endroit. Ça pouvait paraitre impressionnant pour des gens normaux, mais du fait de son métier, Dean avait déjà visité des dizaines d’endroits similaires. Mise à part le fait que c’était la première fois qu’il tombait dans une cavité habitée par des gens vaguement humains. Mais ça restait décevant. Ils auraient pu avoir au moins un château ou quelques dinosaures, histoire que les pauvres spéléologues qu’ils capturaient rentabilisent leur malheur.  
  
Il reporta son attention sur les deux hommes.  
  
« Joli caverne. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
La réponse de Castiel était dépourvue de toute ironie et Dean sentit presque en lui une pointe de culpabilité. Il n’y avait rien de pire que les gens qui ne comprenaient pas le sarcasme, les taquiner n’était pas drôle, ça faisait juste de la peine, et ça donnait envie de s’excuser.  
  
Ils se remirent en route. La perspective d’être bientôt arrivé à destination reboosta Dean bien que ce qui l’attendait là-bas n’était probablement pas quelque chose d’agréable. Il aurait tout le temps de s’inquiéter de ça plus tard. La seule pensée qui l’habitait pour le moment était qu’il allait bientôt pouvoir faire quelque chose pour sa main, qui était toujours cassée et exprimait sa désapprobation vis-à-vis du petit parcours souterrain qu’elle avait eu à endurer en faisant un mal de chien. Il avait brièvement envisagé de la bander, mais avec une seule main valide, il aurait eu à demander l’aide de l’un des deux hommes, et il faudrait beaucoup plus qu’une ou deux petites fractures pour qu’il en arrive à de telles extrémités.  
  
Ils croisèrent des gens, et Dean trouva sa situation encore plus surréaliste. Une partie de lui avait continué tout du long à se raccrocher à la possibilité qu’il ait simplement été kidnappé par des psychopathes particulièrement puissants, mais là, dans l’espèce de ville souterraine, face à des habitants qui le regardaient d’un air curieux, même la partie la plus extrêmement rationnelle de son cerveau ne pouvait nié la réalité de sa situation. Il avait bel et bien été récupéré par des êtres probablement pas exactement humains qui vivaient sous terre, possédaient une voix capable de briser des os et n’avaient pas l’air particulièrement heureux de sa présence dans les galeries.  
  
Sans y prendre garde, il se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Castiel. Peut-être était-ce parce qu’il était la première personne qu’il avait croisé, peut-être parce qu’il était parvenu à se montrer un poil plus compatissant qu’Uriel, il n’en avait aucune idée. Il savait juste que, malgré l’absence totale de sympathie qu’il lui portait, cet homme était ce qui pouvait le plus constituer un soutien dans le futur, aussi infime soit-il.  
  
Arrivés au pied d’une des échelles qui conduisait jusqu’aux divers cavités qui perçaient le mur de la cascade, Castiel et Uriel se mirent légèrement à l’écart après avoir donné à Dean pour instruction de ne pas bouger. Il les contempla se disputer silencieusement quelques instants avant de laisser glisser son regard glisser autour de lui. Le mal de tête s’était intensifié depuis qu’il était arrivé dans la… ville ? cité ? ruche ? il ne savait pas comment qualifié l’endroit. Ruche semblait bien. Les alcôves dans le mur y faisaient penser, tout comme le bourdonnement produit par les voix graves des habitants qui commentaient son arrivée. C’était probablement ce brouhaha qui causait son mal de tête. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils n’auraient pas besoin de le tuer, son cerveau rendrait l’âme tout seul.  
  
Il sortit de son sac une tablette d’anti-douleur et avala deux comprimés, espérant que cela serait suffisant. Son regard tomba sur une grande femme à la chevelure flamboyante qui le regardait avec intérêt. Il lui lança un regard séducteur, et elle tourna immédiatement les talons, un jeune garçon d’une quinzaine d’années à peine à sa suite. Il garda le sourire. Même ici, il pouvait trouver quelques séduisantes mères célibataires.  
  
« La peine encourue pour l’imposition de propos ou comportements à connotation sexuelle envers une personne ayant exprimé son absence d’intérêt est la lapidation. » l’informa une voix grave à quelques centimètres de son oreille.  
  
« Hey ! je l’ai juste _regardée_ » s’offusqua Dean. « Et ne surgis pas derrière moi sans prévenir comme ça. »  
  
« Ça ne lui a manifestement pas plu, donc ne recommence pas. »  
  
« C’est bon, c’est bon, je sais me tenir quand même. Et ne reste pas aussi près de moi comme ça, je suis sûre que ça rentre dans votre définition de harcèlement sexuel. Personal space man. »  
  
Castiel recula d’un pas, et Dean remarqua qu’Uriel avait disparu.  
  
« Où est le Mister Hide ? »  
  
« Il est allé faire part à la Cène de notre découverte. En attendant qu’il se réunisse, je vais te conduire chez Pamela. Elle devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ta main. »  
  
Dean songea à protester, mais un coup d’œil à sa peau couverte de taches plus ou moins violacées l’en dissuada. La fierté était quelque chose d’important, mais s’il en venait à devoir se battre pour fuir, autant être dans le meilleur état possible. Et si ces gens étaient suffisamment stupides pour soigner les personnes qu’ils prévoyaient de trucider plus tard, c’était leur problème, pas le sien.  
  
La cavité qui servait visiblement d’infirmerie se trouvait au niveau du sol, ce qui était, de l’avis de Dean, un choix parfaitement censé, étant donné que monter une échelle d’une seule main alors qu’on était bardé de lourd matériel d’escalade était un sport relativement difficile. L’entrée de la grotte était relativement petite, mais l’intérieur était bien plus grand qu’il n’aurait pu le penser. Et surtout bien mieux meublé que l’allure de la ruche laissait croire. Il y a avait des armoires sur toute la longueur de la paroi de droite, des chaises et des tables au centre de la caverne et des lits soigneusement alignés à gauche. Une femme séduisante aux longs cheveux noirs s’avança vers eux avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Hello boys ! Alors, c’est toi dont toute la ville parle ? Tu t’es retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment hein ? »  
  
Dean hocha la tête, surpris. La femme, probablement Pamela, parlait normalement. Au sens où sa voix ne raisonnait pas comme un tambour à l’intérieur de son crâne. Elle parlait sur une fréquence normal, et non pas horriblement bas comme Castiel et le reste des personnes qu’il avait croisées jusqu’à maintenant. Elle sembla remarquer l’étonnement de Dean et lui fit un clin d’œil.  
  
« Je suis très doué avec ma gorge chéri, je peux faire beaucoup de choses. Parler comme un humain par exemple. Va t’assoir sur une chaise, j’arrive pour te rafistoler. »  
  
Pendant que Dean obtempérait, elle adopta une fréquence de voix plus basse pour discuter avec Castiel qui paraissait vouloir se trouver absolument n’importe où sauf à cet endroit précis.  
  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, et Pamela se laissa tomber sur la chaise voisine de celle de Dean.  
  
« Enchanté mon grand, je m’appelle Pam, je suis la guérisseuse de cette grande famille. Je peux aussi te lire ton avenir, si tu es intéressé. Ne cherche pas les ennuis avec moi, je suis plus que capable de me défendre, et de toute façon, le reste de la ville mettrait ta tête à prix dans la seconde. Idem si tu t’approches de ma fille. Notre charmant ami aux yeux bleus ici présent m’a informé que tu avais été un peu amoché pendant le voyage, donc fais-moi un topo. Où es-tu blessé ? »  
  
« Pas ici. » répondit stoïquement le spéléologue alors que la main de la jeune femme remontait le long de sa cuisse.  
  
« Comme c’est dommage. » répliqua-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Castiel qui avait l’air aussi mal-à-l’aise que possible. « Rends-toi utile et prépare-lui un lit veux-tu ? Tu serais un ange. Merci. Bon, à présent… »  
  
« Dean. »  
  
« A présent, Dean, fais-moi un bilan des dégâts. »  
  
« Ma main est en morceaux et quelqu’un a décidé de monter un orchestre de batteries à l’intérieur de mon crâne sans prendre la peine de me demander l’autorisation depuis que tes deux amis se sont mis à me crier dessus. A part ça, tout est bon. »  
  
« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ta main. Pour la tête, je ne peux rien faire. Tu es encore vivant, donc je suppose que tu survivras, faudra juste prendre sur toi. »  
  
Elle se leva pour aller récupérer du matériel en bas d’une étagère.  
  
« Pourquoi tout le monde n’arrête pas de me répéter ça. D’accord, votre timbre de voix est absolument horrible, mais je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ça ! »  
  
« Oh, sweety ! Ils n’ont pas pris la peine de te mettre au courant n’est-ce pas ? Je leur expliquerais plus tard comment un gentleman est supposé se comporter. Pour être tout à fait sincère, tu ne devrais même pas nous _entendre_ quand on parle normalement. L’oreille humaine n’est pas faite pour percevoir les infrasons. Tu devrais être en train de vider ton estomac dans un coin sans comprendre pourquoi à l’heure qu’il est. Sincèrement, je n’ai pas d’explication. Tu es juste chanceux. »  
  
« Infrason… C’est comme le truc qu’utilise les chauves-souris n’est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Raté. Ça, ce sont les ultrasons. Nous on est de l’autre côté du spectre sonore. Mais le but n’est pas de te faire un cours là-dessus. Retiens juste que c’est une fréquence produite par les tremblements de terre et autres joyeusetés, et que c’est un son qui traverse les solides. Donc ne cherche pas à attaquer quelqu’un dans une pièce vide, on l’entendra s’il appelle à l’aide. » Elle lui fit un clin d’œil qu’il ne lui rendit pas.  
  
« Et cette fameuse fréquence, elle peut casser les os. »  
  
« Evidemment. J’ai dit qu’elle traversait les solides, mais ça ne se fait pas sans faire de dégâts. Un petit organisme fragile comme le tien peut facilement être réduit en miette. Ta résistance est d’ailleurs étonnante. »  
  
« Mais qu’est-ce que vous êtes, exactement ? »  
  
« Des Enkelis. Mais je suppose que ça ne t’avance pas à grand-chose n’est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Pas vraiment non. »  
  
« Désolée mon ami, mais je ne peux pas t’aider plus. Tu saurais décrire la race humaine ? Il faudra que tu constates par toi-même. En attendant, tâche de ne vexer personne. Et ne frappe rien avec cette main-là. » conclut-elle en nouant le bandage.  
  
Durant leur petite discussion, elle avait massé délicatement les os meurtris, faisant grimacer Dean de douleur, appliqué une pâte bizarre sur toute la surface de la peau et enveloppé le membre dans un épais bandage. Elle semblait assez satisfaite d’elle-même. Le spéléologue s’apprêtait à la remercier avant qu’elle ne le stoppe.  
  
« Je n’ai pas fini ! Va t’allonger. »  
  
« Il n’a pas le temps, il doit me suivre. »  
  
Uriel venait d’entrer dans la salle, l’air encore plus antipathique qu’auparavant. Dean était certain qu’il prenait soin de rendre sa voix la plus grave possible pour lui bousiller le cerveau encore plus. Pamela semblait d’accord avec cette théorie.  
  
« Ne parle pas comme ça ici Uriel. Mon patient, mes décisions. Il m’a dit que vous lui aviez crié dessus. »  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
« Vous lui avez peut-être provoqué des dommages internes, je dois vérifier ça. »  
  
« C’est un problème ? »  
  
« Oui. Notamment si on souhaite qu’il ne meurt pas. »  
  
« Et si jamais on souhaitait justement le contraire ? »  
  
« Si vous voulez le découper en morceaux après et gâcher tout mon travail, faites comme bon vous semble. En attendant, je fais ce que j’ai à faire, et ce garçon ne sortira pas d’ici avant que je ne l’ai décidé. Libre à toi d’aller demander à la Cène de changer ma volonté, mais je doute de ton succès. On ne m’effraie pas facilement. Maintenant, tais-toi ou sors. »  
  
L’homme s’apprêtait à protester lorsque Castiel prit la parole.  
  
« Uriel, sors. Va prévenir Hester que je lui confie la direction de la patrouille le temps que je m’occupe de cette situation. » Après que l’homme eut obtempéré, il se tourna vers Dean. « Nous ne prévoyons pas de te découper en morceaux, si cette information peut te soulager. »  
  
« Quel soulagement ! » ironisa Dean. « Je me sens complètement rassuré sur mon avenir maintenant, merci beaucoup. »  
  
« Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te donner plus de renseignements. Uriel ne m’a pas fait part de ce qu’il se passait au conseil. »  
  
« Bon mon beau. » Le coupa Pam. « Je dois travailler à retaper ce garçon, donc arrête de détourner ton attention tu veux bien ? »  
  
Castiel ferma la bouche et resta immobile, droit comme un « i » le regard fuyant. Dean se demanda pourquoi il prenait la peine de rester ici. Le surveiller était inutile. Une course poursuite dans des souterrains était totalement impossible donc il n’avait pas de grandes chances de pouvoir s’échapper. Ce gars devait bien avoir des trucs à faire, comme… il n’en avait aucune idée. Des trucs de gens qui vivent dans des grottes. Creuser des trous, capturer des spéléologues et récolter des champignons, des activités de ce genre. Il se maudit d’être redescendu après l’éboulement. A l’heure qu’il est, il pourrait être dans le refuge, en train de déguster un café brulant au lieu de se faire tripoter par une ravissante brune aux mains baladeuses. Pas qu’il soit contre ce genre de choses, mais quand même. La situation le mettait un tantinet mal à l’aise.  
  
Pamela finit par s’écarter, concluant que Dean semblait en parfaite condition physique, et qu’il pouvait aller faire ce que bon lui semblerait. La nouvelle n’eut pas l’air de plaire à Castiel.  
  
« Peut-il rester ici ? Je n’ai pas eu d’instructions sur ce sujet, et je crains qu’Uriel ne… »  
  
« Pas de problème. Mais s’il commet de quelconques dégâts, ce sera sur ta note. »  
  
« Merci. »  
  
« Attendez, je dois rester ici ? Vous n’avez pas une sombre fosse qui vous sert de cachot quelque part ? Non pas que je regrette hein. Mais ça aurait semblé plus logique. »  
  
« Nous n’avons pas de… sombre fosse, non. »  
  
« Où est-ce que vous mettez vos criminels et tout ça alors ? »  
  
« Le problème ne s’est jamais présenté. » trancha Castiel. « Sur ce, je dois aller accomplir mon devoir, la Cène doit attendre. Ne provoque pas de catastrophes, je serai de retour avant que tu ne sois convoqué. »  
  
Les deux… comment Pamela les avait appelé déjà ? Enkelis ? quittèrent la pièce pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Dean resta sur le lit, sa main blessée reposant sur ses genoux. _Le problème ne s’est jamais présenté _. Il ignorait si cela signifiait que la ruche était une société parfaite ou si les déviants ne restaient juste pas en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que le besoin de trouver un endroit pour les retenir ne se fasse sentir. Selon la réponse à cette question, l’avenir qui se présentait à lui serait plus ou moins joyeux. Il saisit son sac et entreprit de déballer ses affaires dans l’espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile. En réalité, il savait parfaitement qu’il ne trouverait rien, mais ça avait l’avantage de lui occuper l’esprit, et pendant ce temps-là, il pouvait éviter de penser au fait qu’il se trouver à des centaines de mètres sous terre, entourer de gens qui communiquaient par infrason et qui avait à son égard des pensées pas tout à fait bienveillante.__  
  
Il s’attaqua sans grande conviction à une barre énergétique insipide. Jésus, il donnerait vraiment n’importe quoi pour un bon hamburger fait maison et une bière fraiche. C’était vraiment le seul point négatif de ses expéditions, la nourriture. Enfin, ça, et les kidnappings par des espèces inconnues, aussi. Mais c’était moins courant. Un plat contenant quelque chose qui était indubitablement des frites apparu dans son champ de vision. Il en enfourna une dans sa bouche sans même réfléchir. Si son cerveau malmené lui jouait des tours, autant en profiter. Tout en mâchant avec enthousiasme, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d’une jeune fille blonde qui le fixait d’un air amusé.  
  
« Je me doutais que ce serait bien accueilli. »  
  
Sa voix était grave, mais pas autant que celles des autres. On voyait qu’elle faisait des efforts pour la garder à une fréquence acceptable. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Le mal de tête s’était légèrement dissipé depuis que plus personne ne parlait dans son environnement proche, même si la sensation d’oppression perdurait, et il préférait profiter de ce silence qui ne durerait sans doute pas. Il lança à la jeune fille un sourire éclatant avant de se resservir.  
  
« Merci ! Tu es un ange. »  
  
Elle rit.  
  
« Je m’appelle Jess, Jessica. Je suis la fille de Pamela. » Elle se figea un moment. « Ma voix est bonne ? Je ne suis pas sûre d’arriver à la percher comme ma mère le fait. »  
  
« C’est parfait, c’est parfait. Vous pouvez tous parler normalement ? ça pourrait m’éviter des mal de crâne. »  
  
« Pour nous, ce n’est pas parler normalement. Et non, seules certaines filles arrivent à produire des sons suffisamment aigus pour imiter votre voix. Mais personne ne se donne beaucoup de mal. Pense que ta voix est aussi désagréable pour nous que la nôtre l’est pour toi. Bon, pas aussi douloureuse, c’est sûr. Simplement… C’est comme si un moustique volait autour de ton oreille. C’est très irritant. Ne le prend pas mal hein ! »  
  
Dean finit le plat de frites silencieusement. Ça n’avait pas été dit méchamment, mais en quelques phrases, il avait été traité de fillette et de moustique. Il était vaguement vexé. Avant qu’il n’ait pu réengager la conversation, Castiel entra dans la caverne et Jess s’éclipsa.  
  
« La Cène souhaite te rencontrer. »  
  
Dean le fixa droit dans les yeux mais ne bougea pas d’un pouce.  
  
« Elle a rendez-vous ? Je sais que mon joli visage attire plein de gens, mais je ne peux pas accorder des interviews à n’importe qui. »  
  
« Ne plaisante pas avec la Cène. C’est un conseil qui réunit les douze dirigeants de la cité. Ton sort dépendra de leur décision, donc je te conseille de prendre les choses au sérieux. Ils n’ont pas tous un sens de l’humour aussi élaboré qu’Uriel ou moi. Une parole mal placée pourrait les conduire à te faire taire de manière définitive. »  
  
« Tu sais comment rassurer les gens toi, n’est-ce pas ? » lança Dean avant d’obtempérer. Pas comme s’il avait mieux à faire pour le moment. Plus vite cette histoire de scène ou il ne savait quoi serait terminée, plus vite il pourrait trouver un moment tranquille pour élaborer un plan de fuite.  
Il attrapa son sac et suivit Castiel qui avait déjà quitté la caverne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être parvenu jusqu'ici ! Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé, il devrait être posté dans les 5 jours. (je vais probablement adopté un planning d'un chapitre tous les 5 jours, si l'organisation de mon travail scolaire le permet).  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié !


	3. Even walls fall down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voilà le chapitre 3 de cette fanfiction. Les choses commencent enfin à bouger un peu. Il y a plus de dialogue que ce que je n'avais prévu.  
> Bonne lecture !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cascade.  
Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés près de la ruche, Dean se demandait d’où provenait la lumière très faible qui empêchait la ville d’être plongée dans le noir complet. En s’approchant de la rivière il eut sa réponse. De très fines algues phosphorescentes brillaient sous la surface, près des remous provoqués par la chute d’eau. Leur lumière se répercutait sur les murs humides de l’immense grotte, l’illuminant suffisamment pour que les principaux détails du lieu soit visible. La lampe du spéléologue lui était toujours indispensable, mais cela semblait suffire aux habitants des lieux qui n’utilisaient d’éclairage qu’à l’intérieur de leur grotte. La flore souterraine était plus du domaine de son frère, mais Dean en savait assez pour déduire des algues qu’il était plus profond qu’il ne l’avait cru au premier abord. Il prit mentalement note de trouver un moment pour faire des relevés et déduire sa position dès qu’il en aurait fini avec cette histoire de scène ou il ne savait quoi.  
  
Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au pied de la cascade, là où l’eau les éclaboussait, mouillant les vêtements de Dean qui avaient à peine eu le temps de commencer à sécher depuis leur dernière immersion, Castiel lui fit signe de s’arrêter. Il semblait mal à l’aise, presque inquiet, et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans prononcer une parole.  
  
« Accouche ! » lâcha Dean, exaspéré.  
  
« Je ne… oh. Je voulais juste te mettre en garde. Les membres de la Cène sont très stricts. Adresse-toi à eux avec respect. C’est une pratique très rare mais ils auraient le pouvoir de décider ton exécution si jamais ils jugeaient cela nécessaire. »  
  
« C’est gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi. » ironisa Dean.  
  
« Ce n’est pas un temps pour plaisanter. J’espère que tu tiens suffisamment à ta vie pour que cet entretien se passe sans incident. Je n’apprécierais pas d’avoir une part de responsabilité si quelqu’un, et ce serait très probablement toi, venait à être blesser. Ce n’est pas pour cela que je t’ai conduit ici. »  
  
Étonnamment, la voix de Castiel ne traduisait aucune colère, mais simplement de l’anxiété, avec une pointe d’exaspération. Il s’inquiète vraiment, constata Dean, bien qu’il fut incapable de dire si l’Enkeli était inquiet pour lui ou pour les gens qu’il allait rencontrer. Dans tous les cas, il prenait cette histoire très au sérieux, et il serait peut-être prudent de faire de même. La main intacte du spéléologue glissa instinctivement jusqu’au manche de la machette qu’il portait toujours. Castiel avait parlé des douze personnes les plus importantes. Dean ne ferait probablement pas le poids face à douze supermutants. Enfin, il pouvait toujours essayer. Les bagarres n’étaient pas un domaine inconnu pour lui, et il était bien souvent en infériorité numérique. Il relâcha la machette et tenta de se détendre.  
  
Castiel fit un vague geste de main en direction des eaux bouillonnantes.  
  
« Nous allons avoir besoin de passer par la rivière, comme lors de notre arrivée ici. Je vais t’aider. Je te conseille de retenir ton souffle cette fois-ci. »  
  
« Mec, je n’ai pas besoin d’aide, je sais parfaitement nager. J’avais dit le contraire parce que je ne vous fais pas confiance. Mais je peux me débrouiller par moi-même merci bien. »  
  
Le brun eut l’air vexé mais hocha la tête.  
  
« Préviens-moi quand tu seras prêt dans ce cas. »  
  
Dean déposa son sac de matériel au sol, ainsi que son harnais et son baudrier dont il n’aurait vraisemblablement aucune utilité. Il ne garda avec lui que sa machette, sa boussole et une lampe de poche, déposant son casque avec le reste de ses affaires. Il se sentait horriblement mal à l’aise comme ça. L’une des premières choses qu’on apprenait était de ne jamais enlever ses protections, et de ne jamais abandonner ses affaires. Déroger à cette règle lui donnait l’impression de mettre sa tête dans la gueule d’un lion. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner une allure normale et fit un vague signe à l’autre homme, signalant qu’il était prêt.  
  
L’Enkeli plongea sans autre indication et Dean partit à sa suite. Il mit quelques secondes à convaincre ses paupières d’accepter de s’ouvrir malgré l’eau saturée de calcaire, et aperçut l’autre homme qui nageait vers la base de la cascade. Quand il entreprit de le rejoindre, il prit conscience d’un petit problème qu’il n’avait pas envisagé. Le poids de sa combinaison de spéléologie. Le vêtement marron clair qu’il portait par-dessus ses vêtements étaient conçu pour qu’il puisse traverser des points d’eau en restant plus ou moins au sec, pas pour qu’il aille barboter sous une cascade. La dernière fois, il avait été trainé par Uriel, le problème ne s’était pas posé. Mais à présent, il devait se débrouiller lui-même pour d’une part ne pas couler à pic, et d’autre part suivre l’Enkeli qui était à présent hors de vue. Fais chier, pensa Dean de toutes ses forces. Ne pas pouvoir exprimer verbalement son mécontentement le frustra encore plus.  
  
Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule et parvint à se retourner. Castiel l’observait, sa tunique flottant autour de lui, le laissant tout à fait libre de ses mouvements. Il entraina Dean à la surface et le conduisit jusqu’à la rive.  
  
« Peut-être devrais-tu enlever ce… vêtement. » proposa-t-il, les yeux plissés.  
  
« Sans blague génie. »  
  
Vexé, il enleva la combinaison. Il ne portait en dessous qu’un pantalon de sport fin et un T-shirt à manches longues Led Zeppelin absolument non réglementaire. Les deux habits étaient déjà trempés, la combinaison n’ayant pas été conçue pour être totalement étanche.  
  
Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau sous l’eau, et ils se dirigèrent vers un tunnel sous-marin situé juste derrière le rideau d’eau. Se déplacé était à présent beaucoup plus simple mais Dean eut quelques difficultés à garder le cap lorsqu’il dût traverses les remous provoqués par la cascade. Ils émergèrent dès la fin du tunnel, qui était en réalité plus une ouverture qu’une réelle galerie, et se retrouvèrent dans un lac. Aucune algue lumineuse ne s’y était installée et Dean se félicita d’avoir pris sa lampe. Il l’utilisa pour étudier l’endroit, une petite grotte aux parois étonnamment lisses qui contenait uniquement le lac et une petite plage.  
  
Castiel sortit de l’eau et se dirigea vers une ouverture dans le mur. Il récupéra par terre une des petites soucoupes que Pam utilisait pour éclaira sa… grotte ? maison ? infirmerie ? et l’alluma à l’aide d’une pierre à feu. Vu comme il tenait le récipient avec précaution, Dean en déduisit qu’il devait contenir un liquide inflammable comme de la graisse ou de l’huile. Par curiosité, il plongea son doigt dans l’une des soucoupes encore au sol et le testa précautionneusement du bout de la langue.  
  
Holy fuck.  
  
Ce n’était pas de l’huile, c’était du pétrole. Indubitablement. Dean tenta de ne laisser paraitre aucune réaction. Du putain de pétrole. Où se procuraient-ils du pétrole ? Serait-il possible qu’il y ait un gisement quelconque à proximité de leur ruche ? ça pouvait changer beaucoup de choses. S’il revenait après avoir découvert une nappe de pétrole et une civilisation inconnue, il pourrait devenir genre, le spéléologue le plus _riche_ et le plus _reconnu_ de tous les temps. Putain, il pourrait simplement devenir _l’homme_ le plus riche et le plus reconnu de tous les temps. Et Sammy le tuerait. Probablement. Son frère n’était pas spécifiquement tourné vers la protection de la nature ou quoi que ce soit, enfin, pas plus que son métier de biologiste ne l’exigeait, mais il n’apprécierait sans doute pas ça, le connaissant. Il avait des idées très arrêtées sur la manière dont le monde politique traitait les découvertes scientifiques, tout comme sur l’industrie pétrolière. Il faudrait qu’il lui parle de tout ça. De toute manière, Sam serait la première personne à qui il parlerait de tout ça, si par miracle il arrivait à s’en sortir vivant. En attendant, inutile de rêver de gloire, de filles et d’argent. Mieux valait se concentrer sur des trucs plus concrets, comme… sa propre survie ? Castiel, qui attendait devant le passage, l’air encore plus stressé et coincé qu’auparavant ?  
  
Dean le rejoint avec un grand sourire rassurant.  
  
« Bon, allons faire cet entretien. Des choses spécifiques que je dois savoir ? »  
  
« Non. Essaie juste de te comporter comme un être civilisé. La salle où se déroule la Cène est au bout de cette galerie. »  
  
« Attends, tu ne viens pas ? »  
  
Castiel le fixa longuement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Dean se sentit stupide d’avoir posé la question. Qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à faire que le brun le suive ou non ? Il était un grand garçon, il pouvait affronter une petite réunion par lui-même. L’Enkeli prit la parole avant qu’il n’ait le temps de revenir sur sa question.  
  
« Je pourrais. » annonça-t-il avec précaution.  
  
« Alors ne reste pas là et bouge toi. » grogna Dean, tâchant d’agir de manière aussi détendu que possible. Il n’était pas en train de demander de l’aide ou un soutien quelconque, non certainement pas. C’était juste une précaution. De ce qu’il en savait, le tunnel pouvait tout à fait finir par une fosse, ou par un cul-de sac, et Castiel pourrait juste l’enfermer là. Le prendre avec lui était une assurance qu’on ne l’abandonnerait pas quelque part, simplement.  
  
L’Enkeli ne commenta pas et ouvrit la marche. A peine cinq cents mètres plus loin, ils débouchèrent dans une salle très généreusement éclairée. Dean éteignit sa lampe et plissa les yeux pour se réhabituer à une telle luminosité. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à Castiel qui avait lui aussi les yeux à moitié fermés, concluant que ce n’était donc pas normal. De la frime, probablement.  
  
Au milieu de la grotte se dressait une très grande table sculptée directement dans la pierre. Autour, plusieurs hommes et femmes étaient assis sur des chaises en bois ou en ce qui semblait être du granite. La cavité n’était visiblement pas naturelle, et avait été creusée dans l’unique but de créer cette salle.  
  
« Castiel. » salua un homme brun qui rappelait furieusement son père à Dean.  
  
L’Enkeli lui répondit par un signe de tête et se plaça à l’entrée de la grotte.  
  
Dean étudia pensivement les personnes présentes. Il n’en compta que huit. Ils n’étaient pas censés être douze ? Où étaient les autres ? Etaient-ils trop importants pour venir discuter du sort d’un pauvre petit humain ? Avaient-ils eu un empêchement ? Une soupe de champignons des cavernes toxiques peut-être. Plusieurs le regardaient avec mépris, presque avec haine. Une femme a l’air horriblement coincé lui fit signe de s’assoir. Il s’approcha d’une des chaises en bois mais resta debout. Si quoi que ce soit se passait, il voulait être prêt à réagir. Il remarqua que Castiel se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui et se sentit irrationnellement soulager. Pas qu’il comptait sur l’aide du brun ou quoi que ce soit, mais c’était déjà bien d’avoir quelqu’un qu’il connaissait au moins vaguement au milieu de tous ces inconnus.  
  
Tout le monde s’activant à le dévisager sans retenu, il fit de même. L’homme qui les avait accueillis était indubitablement le plus important, vu comme les autres interagissaient avec lui. Une femme à la peau noire et à l’air sévère semblait également être importante. La dernière personne qui le marqua était un homme blond à la peau ravagé comme s’il avait été brûlé. Ce n’était pas tant son aspect qui avait attiré les yeux de Dean que le fait qu’il se tenait en retrait, adossé à un mur, l’air de s’ennuyer profondément. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Dean détourna instinctivement les yeux. Non pas qu’il ait peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais cet homme le mettait mal à l’aise. Et puis il y avait tellement de _haine_ dans ses yeux.  
  
Les Enkelis se mirent à discuter activement entre eux, comme s’ils avaient oublié sa présence. Dean dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas exploser ou tourner les talons. Il bouillonna un bon moment avant que l’homme qui les avait accueillis ne se tourne vers lui.  
  
« Je suis Michael, voici Raphaëlle et Lucifer. » dit-il en désignant la femme à la peau noir et l’homme au visage brûlé. « Nous sommes les Évangélistes, les autres sont les apôtres. Tu es prié de répondre à toute question que nous te poserons sous peine de sanction. Présente-toi. »  
  
Dean ne réagit pas immédiatement. Évangéliste ? Apôtre ? Vraiment ? Quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit. Oh. C’était la Cène, pas la scène. Okay… Il était tombé dans une espèce de secte ou il ne savait trop quoi. Super. Avec la chance qu’il avait, il allait finir sacrifié à Jésus Christ ou quelque chose du genre. Ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, Sam serait bien plus à même de communiquer avec ces tarés. Comme il n’avait rien de mieux à faire, il répondit néanmoins à la question.  
  
« Dean Winchester. Spéléologue. » il marqua une pause puis ajouta. « Humain. »  
  
Michael plissa les yeux.  
  
« Es-tu quelqu’un d’important dans votre société ? »  
  
« Dude. Si j’étais quelqu’un d’important, je ne me baladerais pas tout seul dans des galeries souterraines. Je serais sur une plage quelque part de l’autre côté de la planète en train de bronzer en buvant des cocktails. »  
  
Sa réponse sembla laisser l’assemblée perplexe.  
  
« Non, je ne suis pas important. » résuma-t-il  
  
Le dénommé Lucifer leva la tête.  
  
« Il n’est pas utile alors ? »  
  
Quelque chose dans son ton laissait entendre que si cette affirmation était juste, la vie de Dean allait être rapidement abrégée.  
  
Heureusement, personne ne fit attention à sa question. La femme stricte qui lui avait indiqué un siège à son arrivée prit la parole.  
  
« Si tu n’es pas important, connais-tu quelqu’un qui le soit ? »  
  
Le spéléologue hésita. Il avait compris que ces gens cherchaient à savoir s’il pouvait être utile, même s’il ignorait _utile en quoi_. Et il savait qu’inutile se révélait souvent synonyme de mort.  
  
« C’est possible. » répondit-il avec précaution. « Ça dépend pourquoi. »  
  
L’assemblée eut l’air satisfaite.  
  
« Nous voulons créer des contacts avec votre société pour veiller à ce que vous ne veniez pas nous déranger. Vous devenez assez invasifs. Si tu connais des personnes importantes, nous pouvons te garder comme otage. »  
  
Et voilà, forcément. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir se faire passer pour quelqu’un de vaguement important.  
  
« Je ne suis pas suffisamment important pour que vous puissiez faire pression sur qui que ce soit en m’utilisant, désolé. » ironisa-t-il. Il aurait aimé que sa voix soit moins amère en prononçant ces mots.  
  
« Nous verrons ça. Il y a-t-il un risque que qu’un parte à ta recherche ? »  
  
« Plus qu’un risque, une certitude. »  
  
Michael eut l’air ennuyé.  
  
« Castiel, tu enverras la Garnison bloquer la galerie d’où il vient. Place ses affaires au milieu de l’éboulement, qu’il ait l’air mort. Nous ne voudrions pas qu’ils viennent fouiller trop loin avant d'avoir décidé de nos actions à venir.  
  
Le brun hocha la tête, toujours silencieux, et Dean sentit un début de panique naître au creux de son ventre. Depuis son arrivée ici, il avait prévu de tenter de s’enfuir dès que possible. S’il échouait, il avait toujours l’espoir que les secours finissent par mettre la main sur lui. Mais si ces tarés faisaient s’écrouler l’entrée, s’ils le faisaient passer pour mort, ça n’allait pas du tout, du tout le faire. Il tenta malgré tout de garder son calme et son assurance.  
  
« Alors quoi ? Vous allez me garder ici pour l’éternité ? Comment vous comptez m’utiliser comme otage si vous me faites passer pour mort ? »  
  
« Tu parles trop. » dit Michael d’une voix soudainement bien plus grave qui envoya des pulsations douloureuse dans le cerveau de Dean, lui faisant serrer les poings jusqu’à ce que ses ongles transpercent sa peau. « Ton avis n’est pas requis dans cette discussion. Tu resteras sous la surveillance d’un membre de la Garnison jusqu’à ce que nous ayons décidé comment nous pouvons t’utiliser. En attendant, tu devras te soumettre à un examen de la part de Pamela. Les humains ne sont pas supposés nous entendre et supporter le son de notre voix. Cela s’avère utile dans notre cas mais nous aimerions définir s’il s’agit d’une anomalie ou bien si votre race a pu évoluer. »  
  
« Oh, pas la peine de faire des recherches, quand il s’agit de moi, c’est toujours une anomalie. »  
  
Dean s’inquiétait un peu de ce que pouvait être un « examen ». S’il pouvait éviter la vivisection, il apprécierait, son état était déjà suffisamment mauvais comme ça.  
  
Michael ne releva pas sa remarque.  
  
« Tu ne seras pas autorisé à quitter l’habitation de Pamela sans être escorter. Elle te fournira de la nourriture. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour ta sécurité, à moins que cela ne soit ordonné par l’un des Evangélistes, personne n’est autorisé à porter atteinte à ton intégrité physique. »  
  
« Trop tard. » rétorqua Dean en désignant sa main bandée.  
  
L’Enkeli dirigea son regard vers Castiel avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.  
  
« Il sera puni, si cela peut te prouver notre bonne fois. »  
  
Le spéléologue écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Mec non, ce n’est vraiment pas nécessaire. »  
  
  
Castiel ne s’était pas exactement bien comporté avec lui, mais il n’avait pas non plus été un connard comme Uriel. Il avait beau avoir été plus ou moins kidnappé, Dean n’avait aucune envie que qui que ce soit se retrouve dans des ennuis par sa faute. Il était assez grand pour résoudre ses problèmes tout seul. Et en toute sincérité, il était assez inquiet concernant la manière dont cette civilisation bizarre pouvait _punir_ les gens. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à le découvrir, d’ailleurs. Pas en en étant témoin.  
  
Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes dans la salle, mais plus personne n’adressa à parole à Dean, et il ne prit pas la peine d’écouter ce qu’il se passait étant donné qu’il ne comprenait pas la moitié de la discussion. Comme s’il venait soudainement de se rappeler de leur existence, Michael se tourna vers eux, fit un bref geste de main en direction de la sortie, et repris sa discussion.  
  
Castiel et Dean quittèrent la grotte avec un soulagement partagé.  
  
« Merci. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
L’Enkeli désigna la main bandée du spéléologue, visiblement peu désireux de s’étendre sur le sujet.  
  
« Oh ! De rien mec. Je ne suis pas du genre à aller rapporter à la maîtresse quand quelque chose se passe. Si j’ai des comptes à régler, je suis capable de gérer ça moi-même. »  
  
La curiosité finit pourtant par faire craquer Dean lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant le lac.  
  
« Ils auraient fait quoi ? Si j’avais demandé une sanction je veux dire. »  
  
Castiel pinça les lèvres, et porta une de ses mains à son oreille avant de la laisser retomber d’un air coupable.  
  
« Tu ne comprendrais pas les répercussions. »  
  
« Essaie toujours. »  
  
Le brun marqua une longue pause, fixant l’eau.  
  
« La désobéissance vis-à-vis d’un membre de la Cène est l’un des crimes les plus sévèrement punis. Connaissant Michael, il n’aurait pas cherché à aménager une sanction. Ils auraient probablement détruit mon appareil auditif. »  
  
« Ils auraient quoi ?! »  
  
La voix de Dean monta dans les aigus sous le coup de l’indignation et Castiel grimaça.  
  
« Vivant sous terre, nous dépendons des infrasons pour détecter les éboulements et autres dangers, ainsi que pour communiquer. Perdre l’ouïe est en quelque sorte une condamnation à mort. »  
  
« Juste parce que tu m’as abimé quelques os ? »  
  
« La désobéissance n’est pas tolérable. »  
  
« Techniquement, tu n’as pas désobéi. Tu m’as explosé la main avant qu’ils ne me déclarent intouchable. »  
  
« Oui. C’est pour cela que je peux encore t’entendre piailler. Mais si je faisais ça maintenant, les apôtres n’hésiteraient pas et personne ne protesterait. On ne désobéit pas. C’est pour ça qu’il est inutile de me demander de te laisser t’enfuir ou de ne pas faire s’écrouler l’entrée par laquelle tu es arrivé, comme tu t'apprêtes à faire. »  
  
Sans laisser à Dean le temps de répliquer, l’Enkeli plongea. Dean poussa un juron et partit à sa suite. Le brun n’allait pas s’en tirer comme ça. Il ne se faisait pas d’illusions sur le succès de son plaidoyer, mais il se devait au moins d’essayer. Quand il fit surface, Castiel était déjà en train de ramasser le casque et le sac que le spéléologue avait laissé près de la rivière. Il tendit ce dernier à Dean.  
  
« Prends ce qui t’es nécessaire, le reste sera enseveli sous l’éboulement. »  
  
« Cas, mec, s’il-te-plait. Je ne te demande pas de m’aider à m’enfuir, ou de ne pas bloquer la sortie. Juste de ne pas les laisser croire que je suis mort. »  
  
« Je suis désolé, ce n’est pas ma place de prendre ce type de décisions. »  
  
« J’ai un petit frère putain ! J’ai un petit frère qui va penser que je suis mort ! Je ne veux pas qu’il vive ça ! Je ne veux pas qu’il vive ça maintenant ! Il a déjà traversé suffisamment de choses, je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! »  
  
Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
  
« Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir pour ça. Ce qu’il se passe ne dépend pas de tes capacités, tu n’y peux rien. »  
  
« Bien sûr que si j’y peux ! Si je n’avais pas décidé de faire cette putain d’expédition, si je n’avais pas décidé de faire cette putain d’expédition _tout seul_. Si j’avais écouté mon instinct quand il m’a prévenu pour ce putain d’éboulement, si j’avais fait demi-tour comme tout autre personne raisonnable l’aurait fait, il n’aurait pas à traverser ça. »  
  
« Tu peux prévoir les éboulements. » L’Enkeli ne semblait pas spécialement surpris par cette information. « Ne te blâme pas pour quelque chose que pas toi plus qu’un autre n’aurait pu prévoir. »  
  
« Il va se retrouver tout seul. Il va me détester pour ça. »  
  
Dean réalisa vaguement qu’il n’était plus en train d’essayer de convaincre le brun de l’aider. Il était juste purement et simplement en train de paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Sam. Il avait haï son père de ses forces quand son père était mort, les laissant voués à eux-mêmes. Il ne voulait pas que Sam le déteste comme ça. La panique se transforma en colère.  
  
« Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça ! Si je disparais, il n’aura plus personne ! »  
  
« Je peux parfaitement comprendre ça. »  
  
« Quoi, ton frère a déjà disparu en t’abandonnant derrière lui ? » Le ton était acide.  
  
L’expression de l’Enkeli resta neutre mais quelque chose s’était fermé dans ses yeux.  
  
« Nous sommes tous une Famille. Tous ceux de ma race sont considérés comme mes frères et sœurs. Chaque perte est douloureuse, et elles sont nombreuses. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas comparable. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Parce que nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang ? ça ne fait aucune différence. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas attaché à tout le monde avec la même intensité, mais il en est de même dans une fratrie, n’est-ce pas ? Tu n’es pas le meilleur ami de chacun de tes frères. Certaines morts t’affectent plus que d’autres. Mais elles t’affectent toutes. Et elles ne t’affectent certainement pas moins juste parce que vous n’êtes pas membres de la même famille. »  
  
Dean repensa à son demi-frère, Adam. Ils étaient liés par le sang, mais ne s’étaient vu qu’une fois. Quand il avait appris son décès, il avait été triste, bien entendu. Mais le sentiment n’avait rien de comparable avec la douleur qui lui avait déchiré la poitrine quand Benny était mort. Il ne trouva rien à répondre à Castiel. Celui-ci eut l’air de remarquer quelque chose car son expression s’adoucit.  
  
« Pour répondre à ta question, oui. Mon frère a effectivement disparu avant d’être considéré comme mort. Ce n’était pas mon frère par le sang, mais ça ne change rien. J’ai été dans la situation dans laquelle va se retrouver ton frère. Il ne te détestera pas. »  
  
Le spéléologue hocha la tête. Le ton du brun était trop sincère pour qu’il se permette une des remarques blessantes qu'il aurait invariablement lancé à quiconque oserait se comparer à Sam.  
  
« Je suis désolé. Pour ton frère. »  
  
Il saisit son sac et ils se mirent en route vers la ruche. Castiel marchait à ses côtés, l’air pensif.  
  
« Nous avions un langage secret, avec ce frère. » lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Je suppose que c’est une chose courante. Entre les frères et les amis je veux dire. J’ai toujours espéré que s’il était toujours en vie, il pourrait me faire un signe. Juste pour que je sache qu’il était encore vivant et qu’il… se préoccupait de moi. Ce n’est jamais arrivé bien sûr. »  
  
Dean écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr de réellement comprendre ce que l’Enkeli pouvait insinuer. Le brun désigna le sac.  
  
« Ce que tu mets dedans sera vérifié par les membres de la Cène, bien entendu. Nous savons tous lire, évidemment. Mais vous avez une manie de noter plein d’observations compliquées en géologie que nous ne comprenons pas. Je doute que quiconque s’embête à étudier avec attention ce genre de renseignements. »  
  
Un poids dont il n’avait pas remarqué l’existence disparut dans la poitrine de Dean.  
  
Personne ne prononça un mot tout le reste du trajet. Ce n'est qu'arrivé devant la caverne de Pamela que Castiel reprit la parole.  
  
« Tu as le temps de préparer tes affaires. Je passerais demain pour les récupérer et te présenter le soldat qui sera chargé de ta surveillance. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir d’aider. La Cène ne t’a pas dit exactement toute la vérité concernant les raisons pour lesquelles nous te gardons ici. Nous ne _voulons_ pas créer des contacts avec votre race. Nous le _devons_. L’extension de votre civilisation menace la nôtre, et plusieurs de nos membres ont déjà perdu la vie à cause de cela. Les membres de la Cène n’étaient que huit, mais personne n’était absent. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. » Il marqua une pause. « Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir l’autorisation de te parler de ça. Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes. Pourquoi je ne peux pas t’aider. »  
  
« Tu en as déjà fait plus que ce que j’aurais pu espérer. »  
  
L’Enkeli hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Alors que Pam venait à sa rencontre, Dean le héla.  
  
« Cas ? Merci. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici ! J'espère que cela vous a plu.  
> *  
> Hey ! J’ai décidé de faire un petit point info sur les infrasons, ça peut toujours être utile.  
> Les infrasons, c’est ce que vous n’entendez pas entre les secondes 8 et 20 de cette vidéo (ou si vous les entendez, bravo, vous êtes un Enkeli, ou Dean) _http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxstfmtLVi0_ (ne mettez pas le son trop fort, vous n’entendrez pas mieux)  
>  « Les principaux effets biologiques que les infrasons peuvent générer : Cela va des troubles diffus (nausées, céphalées, difficultés de concentration) jusqu’à des accidents très graves (comme des hémorragies internes provoquées par la mise en vibration des organes) lorsque le niveau dépasse les 125 dB. Outre les effets biologiques qu’ils engendrent, les IS peuvent être à l’origine de problèmes techniques importants et même d’accidents graves. Lorsqu’ils se propagent à grande vitesse dans les matériaux solides, ils peuvent provoquer des dommages importants dans toutes sortes de dispositifs, notamment en endommageant des connexions, en provoquant des ruptures de soudures ou en générant des fissures. » _http://depris.cephes.free.fr/presscom/2006/013/_  
>  *  
> La suite devrait paraitre dans 5 jours.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis.


	4. Things we'll never see again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Voilà, le nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu (mais c'était la première de supernatural donc...)  
> Bonne lecture !

Castiel mit plus de temps à revenir que Dean ne l’avait escompté.  
  
Après qu’il ait séparé les affaires qu’il voulait conserver de celle qu’il devrait abandonner dans l’éboulement, le jeune homme eut le temps de s’installer dans la cavité que Pamela lui avait assigné, à l’intérieur de sa grotte. Employer un vocabulaire géologique pour parler des habitations des Enkelis le perturbait vraiment, mais il ne savait pas quoi utiliser d’autre. « Grotte » et « Galeries » faisaient bien trop primitif, mais il n’avait pas d’autres moyens de les qualifiés. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion d’explorer la ruche en détail, mais de ce qu’il pouvait constater du lieu où il se trouvait, la ville était plutôt moderne, au vu du peu de moyens que ses habitants avaient à disposition. Tous les meubles étaient solides, leurs contours bien réguliers comme s’ils avaient été fait en usine. Chaque surface était soigneusement sculptée de motifs complexes. Jess lui avait assuré que tout le mobilier avait été intégralement réalisé à la main par des membres de la communauté. Elle s’était elle-même occupée des motifs de chaque lit que contenait l’infirmerie de sa mère. Celui de Dean comportait diverses scènes du Petit Chaperon Rouge, ce qui laissa le spéléologue perplexe, jusqu’à ce qu’il découvre une pièce contenant une large bibliothèque.  
  
« Oh ça ? Oui, ça fait partie de la liste des objets que les membres de la Garnison doivent rapporter pendant leurs expéditions. » s’était contenté de répondre Jess quand il l’avait interrogée sur le sujet. D’après ce qu’il avait compris, Castiel était membre… chef même, de la fameuse Garnison. Il faudrait qu’il lui demande des éclaircissements.  
  
Il s’était résigné à abandonner ses instruments de mesure, mais il profita de son temps libre pour s’en servir, essayant de se localiser d’après les souvenirs de son trajet. Il en déduisit qu’il était plus profond que ce qu’il avait cru au premier abord, mais moins que les algues bioluminescentes ne l’avaient laissé croire. Par contre, il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin de la sortie que ce qu’il espérait. Il aurait dû passer moins de temps à râler et plus du temps à mémoriser son trajet quand il s’était fait capturer. Après avoir longuement hésité, il ne marqua pas ses conclusions dans le journal de son père. C’était là qu’il avait décidé d’inscrire le message pour Sam, et il voulait éviter d’éveiller les soupçons sur l’objet lors de la fouille. Le carnet était un objet de famille, c’était la seule chose que son frère récupérerait invariablement. Il espérait juste qu’il aurait l’idée de le lire, et qu’il se souviendrait du langage qu’ils avaient inventé ensemble lorsque Sammy avait neuf ans. Son frère en avait maintenant vingt-cinq, et Dean ne se sentit jamais aussi vieux qu’en tentant de se remémorer leur code, maudissant son lui du passé pour avoir mis au point un moyen de communication aussi peu pratique.  
  
Ils avaient basé leur langage sur les célèbres céréales Lucky Charm, chaque forme de guimauve et de céréale représentant une lettre de l’alphabet. Ils avaient dû se renseigner sur les éditions limités pour trouver suffisamment de symboles, et étaient parvenu à se fabriquer un alphabet dont ils se servaient pour se laisser des messages que leur père devait ignorer. L’utiliser était trop fastidieux, et ils l’abandonnèrent assez vite. Dean se rappela pourquoi pendant qu’il s’appliquait à dessiner les formes des céréales autour de ses notes. Il les avait répartis dans l’intégralité du journal en espérant que les dessins puissent passer pour de simples gribouillages, tout en essayant de les faire les plus reconnaissables possible. Sam était intelligent, s’il ouvrait le journal, il saurait que faire des dessins d’arc-en-ciel ou de trèfles ne correspondait pas du tout à la personnalité de son frère, mais encore fallait-il qui se rappelle de leur alphabet.  
  
Il prit moins de temps qu’il ne le craignait, ne se fatiguant pas avec l’orthographe, et n’inscrivant que les informations essentiels. Il était vivant, il ferait tout ce qu’il pourrait pour rentrer rapidement, et c’était tout. Délibérément, il ne demanda pas l’aide de Sam et ne donna aucune explication. Il ne voulait pas que son frère se retrouve dans des ennuis par sa faute. Le but était simplement de le rassurer.  
  
Le reste de son temps libre fut consacré à suivre Pam à travers la grotte en écoutant ses instructions. Il pouvait prendre ce qu’il voulait dans la cuisine, il avait la stricte interdiction de s’approcher de la pharmacie et des malades qui pourraient se présenter, et il était autorisé à se servir dans la penderie pour trouver des vêtements adéquats, ce qu’il s’empressa de faire étant donné qu’il était encore trempé. Et frigorifié aussi. La température était d’une quinzaine de degré, ce qui aurait été raisonnable s’il n’avait pas passé la moitié de la journée trempé après s’être baigné dans une rivière particulièrement froide.  
  
Il découvrit avec surprise que la grotte comprenait une salle de bain. Pourvue de l’eau courante. Jess tenta de lui expliquer que leurs ancêtres avaient creusé tout un réseau d’irrigation particulièrement efficace mais il la coupa. Se faire capturer par une espèce souterraine inconnue était une chose, mais apprendre qu’ils possédaient l’eau courante était bien au-delà de ses capacités d’acceptation. C’est presque avec soulagement qu’il découvrit qu’au moins, ils n’avaient pas de réseau d’eau chaude.  
  
Le soir venu, il s’endormit immédiatement. Il avait appris à dormir en toute circonstance du fait de son métier, mais sa capacité à trouver le repos après la journée qu’il avait passé l’étonnait lui-même. Lorsqu’il se réveilla, la première chose qu’il fit fût de regarder sa montre. Le problème d’être sous terre était qu’on perdait très facilement ses repères temporels, et il devait absolument garder un rythme de vie normal s’il ne voulait pas tomber malade. Il lui restait des quantités conséquentes de nourriture, mais il préféra les garder pour plus tard. S’il parvenait à s’enfuir, cela se révèlerait plus que nécessaire. Il partit donc en excursion dans la cuisine où Pamela lui offrit ce qui semblait être une tranche de pain. Il ne lui fallut qu’une bouchée pour comprendre. Pomme de terre. Ce pain était fait en pomme de terre. C’était l’un des trucs les plus infectes qu’il ait mangé de sa vie, et il avait de l’expérience. Il se força néanmoins à finir. Il n’était pas une petite princesse délicate, il survivrait avec ce qui serait disponible.  
  
La maitresse des lieux se montrait particulièrement… affectueuse à son égard, et c’est avec soulagement qu’il vit arriver Castiel, encadré par Uriel et une jeune femme blonde. Derrière eux se tenait la femme rousse que Dean avait remarquée à son arrivée. Il évita soigneusement de la regarder et concentra son attention sur Uriel à qui il lança des regards assassins.  
  
« Dean. » Salua Castiel. « Je te présente Rachel, mon lieutenant. Si tu as des ennuis de quelque sorte que ce soit pendant que je suis indisponible, c’est elle qu’il te faudra aller voir. Elle devrait avoir l’autorité nécessaire pour t’aider. » Il désigna la rousse. « Et voici Anna, en tant que capitaine de la garde, elle sera chargée de ta surveillance. »  
  
Dean hocha la tête. Il se sentait vaguement déçu que Castiel ne s’occupe pas lui-même de son cas. Ce mec est quelqu’un d’important, se remémora-t-il, il doit être occupé, tu ne pourras pas toujours compter sur lui. Il lança un grand sourire à Anna qui lui rendit, l’air crispé. Elle n’avait pas l’air spécialement heureuse de ses nouvelles attributions. Castiel reprit la parole.  
  
« Tes affaires sont prêtes ? »  
  
Dean hocha la tête et Uriel disparut en direction de sa chambre. Il revient quelques instants plus tard, portant le sac qu’il avait visiblement déjà ouvert. Les quatre Enkelis le vidèrent soigneusement en étudiant son contenu.  
  
Dean sentit son cœur accélérer légèrement. Il était inquiet. Et s’ils s’apercevaient de quelque chose ? Serait-il puni pour avoir tenté ça ? Castiel le couvrirait-il ? Il réalisa qu’il avait suivi trop rapidement la suggestion de l’Enkeli. Et si c’était un piège ? Il pouvait très bien avoir poussé Dean à faire ça pour le dénoncer ensuite. Ça lui rapporterait sans doute une récompense ou il ne savait trop quoi. Sa bouche était sèche. Aucun des Enkelis ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Ils fouillaient tous attentivement ses affaires. Rachel auscultait le sac à la recherche de poches ou d’inscriptions. Castiel et Anna étudiaient son matériel. Uriel l’inquiétait. Il avait récolté tous les supports d’écriture de Dean, et les lisait en jetant des regards menaçants au spéléologue. Il sentit son cœur raté un battement. L’homme venait de saisir le journal de son père. C’était là que tout se jouait. Il jeta un coup d’œil inquiet à Castiel quand l’examen se prolongea. Celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il écoutait soigneusement son subordonné qui lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes concernant le carnet. Après s’être concertés, ils le tendirent à Rachel. Le cœur de Dean se serra.  
  
Même si Castiel ne le dénonçait pas, rien ne lui disait que son message allait passé l’examen. L’Enkeli avait simplement émis une suggestion, en aucun cas il n’avait dit qu’il aiderait Dean. Vu les explications qu’il lui avait donné sur les risques de l’insubordination, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après avoir discuté quelques instants, Uriel et Rachel se tournèrent vers Castiel, attendant visiblement qu’il prenne une décision. Dean retint son souffle.  
  
« C’est un objet personnel. Son absence pourrait éveiller les soupçons sur le sort de Dean. »  
  
Le spéléologue manqua de se jeter à son cou en lui criant des remerciements. Il se contenta juste de le fixer, espérant vaguement que par un quelconque biais psychique, Castiel recevrait sa gratitude.  
  
La fouille continua encore quelques minutes avant que les Enkelis ne se déclarent satisfaits.  
  
« Tu resteras ici sous la surveillance d’Anna pendant que nous bloquerons la sortie. » déclara Castiel.  
  
« Je ne peux pas venir ? Pas pour m’enfuir hein, juste… Je ne sais pas, closure ? Je vais passer un temps indéterminé ici, vous pouvez au moins m’accorder ça non ? »  
  
« Ce n’est pas prudent. »  
  
« Mec, vous êtes je ne sais combien de mutants qui peuvent m’envoyer par terre rien qu’en ouvrant la bouche, sincèrement, où est le risque. Je veux juste l’occasion de me balader un peu et de dire au revoir à ma liberté. Je promets d’être un gentil petit otage. »  
  
Castiel fronça les sourcils, l’air méfiant. A la grande surprise du spéléologue, c’est Uriel qui le soutint.  
  
« Nous n’avons pas reçu de contre-indications sur le sujet, n’est-ce pas ? Le singe peut venir, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait une quelconque chance de s’échapper. »  
  
Le sourire de l’homme n’avait rien de rassurant et Dean faillit retirer sa demande.  
  
Castiel eut l’air encore plus réticent mais finit par hocher la tête.  
  
« Rachel ? Va chercher Hester, préviens là que nous partons et que nous aurons à escorter l’humain. Anna, je suppose que tu ne nous accompagneras pas ? »  
  
Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la grotte. Dean partit chercher sa lampe et resta quelques instants dans sa chambre, pas certain de sa décision. Il n’avait aucune confiance en Uriel et son soutient l’inquiétait. D’un autre côté, les ordres de la Cène étaient de ne pas le blesser, et visiblement, on ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de choses ici. Et puis Castiel serait là. Dean ne devrait pas être rassuré par ça, mais pour l’instant, le brun l’avait plutôt soutenu.  
  
Ils rejoignirent Rachel et la fameuse Hester au bord de la rivière, qu’ils longèrent jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse dans le sol. C’est à ce moment-là que Dean se rappela qu’il allait encore devoir faire un passage dans l’eau glacée du torrent. Il se jeta à l’eau rapidement avant qu’Uriel n’ait l’occasion de lui rendre ce service. Le froid le força à expulser une grande partie de l’air de ses poumons et il nagea de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre la surface au plus vite. Il rejoignit la berge en lâchant une bordée de jurons. Il était spéléologue putain de merde, pas plongeur. Il se retrouvait sous l’eau à une fréquence bien trop élevée pour son propre bien. Il avait vu certains produits de la pharmacie de Pamela et cela lui avait enlevé toute envie de tomber malade pendant son séjour dans la ruche. Il fit de son mieux pour essorer ses vêtements et maudit mentalement les Enkelis qui ne semblaient absolument pas dérangés par la traversée.  
  
Ils se mirent en route à travers les galeries et Dean regretta amèrement sa combinaison de spéléologie. Les roches lui entaillaient la peau et ses mains ne tardèrent pas à être recouvertes d’un mélange de terre et de sang, sa main blessée libérant régulièrement des vagues de douleurs. Il aurait dû prendre ses gants. Il était tellement inquiet pour son message qu’il n’avait pas pris le temps de préparer le trajet. C’était son métier bordel, il aurait dû se rappeler de ça, ça devrait être un automatisme. La voix intérieure qui lui murmurait ça ressemblait bien trop à celle de son père et il l’ignora, préférant concentrer son esprit sur le trajet. C’était l’une des raisons qui l’avait poussé à vouloir venir après tout, mémoriser le chemin. Ça, et veiller à ce que le carnet se retrouve du bon côté de l’éboulement.  
  
Dean n’avait rien contre le silence, c’était l’une des choses qu’il appréciait le plus dans ce métier. Mais il ne le supportait pas quand d’autres gens étaient présents. Le mutisme de ses accompagnateurs lui rongeait les nerfs, et il entreprit donc de faire commentaires sur commentaires pour meubler le silence. Personne ne lui ordonna de se taire mais il ressentit très bien les pulsions meurtrières en provenance d’Uriel et s’en trouva très satisfait.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent au carrefour où Dean avait été confronté à un éboulement au début de sa descente, le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l’air trop excité. Il était _si_ près. A à peine une demi-heure de l’air libre. Le chemin qui y menait était suffisamment large pour qu’il n’ait besoin de ramper nulle part, et il lui suffirait simplement de courir pour retrouver la liberté. Mais il avait passé suffisamment de temps à observer les Enkelis se déplacer pour savoir que tenter de fuir serait une perte de temps. Ils se déplaçaient au milieu des roches avec une telle facilité que leurs vêtements étaient encore intacts, même après les heures qu’ils avaient passées à se faufiler dans les souterrains. Les habits que Dean avait empruntés à Pamela étaient eux dans un état lamentable, couverts de terre et rappés au niveau de chaque articulation. Il était un bon spéléologue, mais il n’avait aucune chance dans une course souterraine face à des créatures qui avaient probablement passé toute leur _vie_ à faire ça.  
  
Castiel fit signe à la troupe de s’arrêter et Hester alla déposer le sac en amont, répartissant quelques affaires à travers la galerie.  
  
« Puisqu’il est là, on pourra utiliser son sang pour plus de réalisme. »  
  
C’était Rachel qui avait parlé. Son ton était détaché, mais son regard montrait clairement qu’elle prendrait grand plaisir à exécuter sa propre idée. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il avait pu faire pour offenser la jeune femme. Il aurait peut-être dû faire le trajet en silence malgré tout. Castiel fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Serais-tu en train de proposer de désobéir aux ordres de la Cène qui a spécifiquement interdit que nous blessions Dean Winchester ? »  
  
Son ton était parfaitement calme, mais sa subordonnée réagit comme si elle avait été frappée. Elle nia en bloc et se mit en retrait, visiblement désireuse de faire oublier sa présence.  
  
Les Enkelis agissaient comme si Dean n’était pas présent. Pas un seul ne lui adressait la parole ou ne lui jetait un seul regard. Pourtant, il savait qu’ils réagiraient dans la seconde si jamais il montrait le moindre désir de leur fausser compagnie. Alors il restait là, appuyé contre une paroi, les observant discuter des évènements à venir. Il était curieux de voir comment ils comptaient provoquer un éboulement étant donné qu’ils n’avaient emporté aucun explosif ou un quelconque autre matériel. Pour l’instant, ils étaient simplement en train d’observer les roches, partageant régulièrement leurs impressions.  
  
« Tu devrais t’éloigner Dean. »  
  
Castiel semblait finalement s’être souvenu de son existence. Il se tenait devant lui, bien trop proche au gout du spéléologue, et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Dude, on ne regarde pas les gens comme ça à moins de les vouloir dans son lit ou dans un cercueil, pensa Dean avant de prendre en compte l’avertissement de l’Enkeli.  
  
« Pourquoi ? Je veux voir ce que vous allez faire. »  
  
« Tu pourrais être blessé. »  
  
« Je sais gérer un éboulement, t’inquiète. »  
  
« Je ne m’inquiète pas pour l’éboulement. »  
  
« Laisse le donc Castiel. Il comprendra tout seul. C’est lui qui a voulu venir. »  
  
C’était Uriel qui avait parlé. Le spéléologue décida donc qu’il était plus prudent de suivre le conseil de Castiel et recula dans la galerie. Le brun ne parut pas satisfait mais Dean refusait de s’éloigner plus. Il voulait voir ce qui allait se passer. Avec un peu de chance, l’éboulement dégénèrerait et il pourrait en profiter pour se faufiler à l’extérieur  
  
Il n’entendit pas le son. Il vit juste l’un des Enkelis ouvrir la bouche, et son esprit devint blanc. Pas le blanc apaisant qui vient en ne pensant à rien, le blanc violent qui illumine le crâne quand on subit une douleur trop violente pour qu’elle ne soit traitée par le cerveau. Il eut l’impression d’être électrocuté et son corps fût secoué de spasms. Il vomit et tomba dans les pommes sans avoir eu la chance de retrouver ses esprits.  
  
*  
  
« La Cène ne va pas laisser passer ça. »  
  
« On ne pouvait pas prévoir sa réaction ! » la voix appartenait à Uriel. « Il tenait bien jusqu’à maintenant. »  
  
« Ce genre d’excuses n’est pas recevable et tu le sais. J’irais expliquer la situation à la Cène en tant que responsable de l’expédition. »  
  
« Vos gueules… » parvient à articuler Dean malgré sa bouche pâteuse et les élancements douloureux qu’il ressentait dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps.  
  
Etrangement, ils lui obéirent, et le silence permit à son cerveau de se remettre à fonctionner à peu près correctement. Il avait l’impression d’avoir mis les doigts dans une prise électrique, une expérience de jeunesse qu’il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à revivre. Cette fois était bien pire. Des lumières dansaient sous ses paupières et rien que cela lui donnait la nausée. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il avait un gout de fer dans la bouche et s’aperçut qu’il s’était mordu la langue. Le bout de ses doigts le picotait désagréablement et il décida d’arrêter son examen ici. Il était dans un état lamentable, c’était évident, pas besoin de disserter sur la question. Ce qu’il aurait bien aimé savoir par contre, c’était pourquoi. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans cet état ? Mais pour avoir la réponse, il aurait déjà fallu qu’il puisse articuler la question, et ensuite, qu’il soit capable d’entendre la réponse des Enkelis. Et là, tout de suite, il sentait qu’entendre leur voix serait une très, très mauvaise idée.  
  
Les sensations commençaient doucement à lui revenir et il frissonna. Il était gelé. Sauf un point sur son épaule. Il se concentra sur la douce chaleur qui en émanait. C’était de toute évidence la main de quelqu’un, mais il était bien trop fatigué pour se demander qui. Son esprit se battait entre s’endormir maintenant ou chercher un endroit où il serait plus à l'aise pour s’écrouler. S’écrouler. L’éboulement lui revient en mémoire. Est-ce que c’était fait ? Le journal serait-il facile à trouver ? Est-ce que la sortie était complètement bouchée, ou est-ce qu’il pourrait trouver un moyen de se faufiler dehors ? Comment avaient-ils fait ? Il tenta d’ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser, mais la main sur son épaule le maintint au sol comme s’il y était cloué.  
  
« Il serait plus prudent que tu ne tentes rien pendant encore un petit moment. »  
  
Il se crispa. La voix féminine était sur une fréquence presque normale, même si elle n’atteignait pas celle de Pamela ou même de Jess. Le son grave lui fit serrer les dents, mais la situation aurait été pire si elle avait utilisé sa voix normale.  
  
Il patienta le temps que l’écho disparaisse de son cerveau et entreprit d’ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait presque complètement noir, mise à part une petite lampe à pétrole posée près d’une paroi. Le spéléologue remercia mentalement la personne ayant éteint sa lampe frontale. Ses rétines auraient été totalement incapables de supporter une lumière aussi crue maintenant.  
  
De longues minutes plus tard, il se retrouva en position assise, observant l’amas de pierres qui avait autrefois été une galerie qui se dressait devant lui. Rachel lui expliquait ce qu’il s’était passé d’une voix aussi douce que possible.  
  
Visiblement, la voix des Enkelis ne faisaient pas que briser les os. A la bonne puissance, elle pouvait fissurer la roche. Il suffisait visiblement de trouver les points faibles d’un mur pour le faire s’écrouler, et c’est ce que les membres de la Garnison avait fait. La puissance du son n’avait pas été supportable pour Dean. Il n’avait rien de cassé car le son n’avait pas été dirigé vers lui, mais ses organes avaient été pas mal secoués par les ondes. Il n’avait pas de blessures physiques visiblement, et comme il s’était réveillé de lui-même, le risque d’une commotion ou d’une hémorragie interne était relativement faible. Ça ne le rassura pas du tout. Il se sentait comme une merde et il était absolument sûr qu’il allait s’effondrer dans la seconde si jamais il tentait de se mettre sur pieds.  
  
D’un autre côté, il ne voulait pas demander de l’aide. A personne, mais surtout pas à eux. Alors il se remit sur pied, tant bien que mal, même s’il avait l’impression que ses jambes allaient se briser sous lui, même s’il sentait son estomac se tordre et même si tous les muscles de son corps protestaient en envoyant des vagues de douleurs dans chaque partie de son corps. Il avait raté une opportunité de s’enfuir, et il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Il ne voulait pas être faible, surtout pas devant eux.  
  
« Tu es certain d’aller bien ? »  
  
« Mais oui ! Je ne suis pas une petite fleur fragile, j’ai juste été par surprise, pas de problème. Qu’est-ce que vous attendez maintenant, vous comptez camper ici, vous raconter des histoires d’horreur dans le noir ? Vous avez fait votre boulot non, donc maintenant, j’aimerais bien rentrer, j’ai faim. »  
  
Sa tirade l’avait épuisé mais il n’en montra rien. Il devait tenir jusqu’à chez Pamela, et là, il pourrait s’écrouler sur son lit et dormir pendant un mois complet. En attendant, il remercia le ciel que ses camarades soient peu bavards car rien que la courte question de Castiel lui avait vrillé le cerveau. Sur le chemin du retour, il se força à parler dans le vide comme à l’aller pour faire bonne mesure.  
  
*  
  
La traversé de la rivière avait été dure, mais il était finalement arrivé à bon port et était maintenant étalé de tout son long sur le lit. Il jurait qu’il n’avait rien connu de plus confortable de toute sa vie, même s’il n’avait aucune idée de quoi était fait le matelas sur lequel il se prélassait. Les Enkelis étaient partis, sauf Castiel qui se tenait planté devant l’entrée de la chambre.  
  
« Concernant ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure… »  
  
« T’inquiète pas Cas ! Je vais très bien, je ne vais pas aller me plaindre. Même si j’adorerais mettre ton pote Uriel dans les ennuis, je ne suis pas comme ça. Et puis, tu m’as rendu un service. »  
  
Le brun hocha doucement la tête. Dean ne savait pas s’il parlait du code ou du fait qu’il ait accepté de l’emmener dans leur périple. Peut-être parlait-il des deux.  
  
« Toutes tes affaires ont été prises dans l’éboulement. » commenta Castiel, signalant par là que le carnet n’avait pas été écarté à la dernière minute. « Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. N’hésite pas à me faire savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Anna sera là dès demain matin pour te servir d’escorte tant que tu resteras ici.  
  
Dean hocha la tête et enfuit son visage dans le matelas, signifiant par là qu’il ne souhaitait pas continuer la discussion.  
  
*  
  
Il décida de ne pas bouger le lendemain matin. Pas qu’il ne voulait pas voir Anna, mais chaque partie de son corps lui conseillait de ne surtout pas faire le moindre mouvement sous peine d’intenses souffrances, et il ne pouvait pas résister à ce genre de menaces. Il passa la majeure partie de la journée à ne rien faire d’autre que de se prélasser en picorant dans un bol d’il ne voulait pas savoir quoi que Jess lui avait apporté. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, mais décida d’aller faire un tour à l’extérieur lorsque sa montre lui indiqua que le soir arrivait. Ignorant jusqu’à quand il serait coincé ici, il aurait sans doute tout le temps d’explorer la ruche et sa population, mais il tenait à commencer dès maintenant. Il n’aimait pas ne rien faire, et il n’aimait spécifiquement pas ne rien faire alors qu’il était dans une situation critique.  
  
A sa grande surprise, ce ne fût pas la rousse qu’il croisa en sortant de la grotte de Pam.  
  
« Bonjour Dean. »  
  
« Hey Cas ! Je croyais que c’était ta superbe collègue qui devait prendre soin de moi maintenant. »  
  
Il se mit à marcher, désireux de prendre un peu de distance par rapport à la ruche, et l’Enkeli le suivit, confirmant ainsi qu’il était venu se charger de sa surveillance.  
  
« Elle ne peut pas, le mouton de son fils est en train de mourir, elle a des préparatifs à faire. »  
  
« Le quoi ? »  
  
« Le mouton… »  
  
« Non, non, j’ai compris, je ne comprends juste pas le… je ne sais pas ce que je ne comprends pas dans ta phrase. Tout probablement. Explique-moi les liens logiques. »  
  
Castiel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en plissant les yeux, faisant de visibles efforts pour deviner ce que Dean pouvait ne pas avoir compris.  
  
« Anna est la mère de Samandriel. Le mouton de Samandriel est en train de mourir, elle doit donc préparer la cérémonie de passage à l’âge adulte. »  
  
Evidemment. Qui dit peuple bizarre dit tradition bizarre.  
  
« Quel rapport entre un mouton et un passage à l’âge adulte. Et d’où vous sortez des moutons, je suis sûr que ces bestioles ne vivent pas sous terre. »  
  
« Je croyais que votre espèce vivait aussi selon la parole de Dieu. »  
  
« Et bien, ça dépend qui. Par exemple : pas moi. Mais je suis quasiment sûre que mêmes les cathos les plus fervents n’ont pas de passage à l’âge adulte impliquant un mouton ou une quelconque autre bestiole. »  
  
« Comme le fils de Dieu, chaque enfant se voit remettre à la naissance un agneau dont il doit prendre soin. Lorsque l’animal meurt, cela signifie que le fils ou la fille est suffisamment mature pour être considéré comme un adulte. »  
  
« C’est bizarre. »  
  
« Pas du tout. »  
  
Le ton vexé de l’Enkeli fit sourire Dean. Bon, après tout, ce n’était pas réellement bizarre. Pas plus que de plonger un bébé dans une bassine d’eau, de son humble avis. Mais quand même. Il n’avait pas lu la Bible, mais cette histoire de mouton lui paraissait louche.  
  
« Et vous les trouvez où alors ? »  
  
« L’un des nôtres a pour mission de les élever à la surface. Le Berger actuel s’appelle Balthazar. Il vit auprès des humains depuis un certain temps. »  
  
« Tu veux dire qu’il vit à la surface ? Avec nous ? Comment on fait pour pas le remarquer ? Et pourquoi vous n’allez pas directement vivre à la surface, au lieu de me kidnapper pour servir de liaison ou je ne sais quoi ? »  
  
« On ne peut pas vivre avec vous. Tout est trop… aigu. Ta voix est déjà difficilement supportable pour nous. Votre amour pour l’électronique a empiré la situation. Nous sortions bien plus avant ça. Maintenant, c’est impossible de se trouver dans une ville plus d’une journée sans devenir fou. Ça ne nous endommage pas physiquement comme notre voix le fait pour toi, c’est simplement… insupportable. Comme un long sifflement dans tes oreilles qui ne cesse jamais. »  
  
« ça veut dire que ce fameux Balthazar est fou ? »  
  
« Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. »  
  
« Peu importe. Il viendra délivrer des moutons à la prochaine naissance si j’ai bien compris, non ? Je constaterai par moi-même. »  
  
« Je doute qu’il y ait de prochaines naissances. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Samandriel est le plus jeune membre de notre Famille. Il a 15 ans. Nous n’avons pas… Personne n’a eu d’enfants depuis sa naissance. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Plus assez nombreux. Les mariages sont rares. C’est l’une des raisons pour laquelle nous avons besoin d’aide. »  
  
Dean garda le silence. Il n’avait pas très bien compris les explications de l’Enkeli, mais la situation de la communauté ne semblait pas être la meilleure possible. Pas qu’il s’en préoccupe, après tout, ils l’avaient kidnappé, il n’allait pas non plus compatir. Mais quand même. En tant que spéléologue, il avait certaines connaissances en archéologie et histoire des civilisations. Il avait appris à détester le fait que des populations disparaissent, purement et simplement. Surtout quand les populations étaient aussi… particulières que celles-là.  
  
« C’est triste mec. »  
  
Sa réponse était assez pathétique, mais il n’avait rien d’autre à dire. Chacun ses problèmes. Il tenta maladroitement de changer de sujet.  
  
« Donc, Anna ne peut pas venir parce que le mouton de son fils meurt. Dude, cette phrase me parait toujours aussi bizarre, sérieusement. Tu n’as trouvé personne d’autre pour la remplacer ? Tu es censé être… un capitaine ou un truc comme ça, non. Tu devrais en profiter pour déléguer. »  
  
Castiel confirma. Il était le capitaine de la Garnison, l’unité chargée de toute mission en dehors de la ruche, contrairement à la Garde, l’équivalent local de la sécurité intérieure. Le brun lui expliqua qu’il avait décidé de se charger lui-même de sa surveillance, bien qu’Uriel se soit _aimablement_ proposé. Ou _parce_ qu’Uriel s’était aimablement proposé, Dean ne savait pas trop. Il disait qu’il constituait une mission de la plus haute importance et que par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas confier ce travail à n’importe qui.  
« Merci. » lâcha Dean, lui-même surpris par le mot qui sortit de sa bouche.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas trop. Pour diverses choses. Bon, tu es celui qui m’as kidnappé et tout, mais tu es plutôt sympa. »  
  
« Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Tu n’es pas mon ennemi. Peut-être que tu considères que je suis le tiens, mais ça ne change rien. »  
  
« Non, ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. Merci d’être sympa _à ce point_. »  
  
« Oh. » Fit l’Enkeli, comprenant que Dean faisait référence à ce qu’il avait fait pour que son frère puisse se douter de sa survie. « Ce n’est pas spécialement pour toi. Je te l’ai dit, j’ai été à la place de ton frère. Bien entendu, si j’avais soupçonné une seule seconde que cela pourrait mettre ma famille en danger, je ne l’aurais pas fait. Mais je pense que ce n’est pas le cas, donc je peux bien faire une exception. Je peux lui épargner ça. »  
  
« Tu as bien plus d’empathie que je ne l’avais imaginé. »  
  
Castiel fronça les sourcils, de nouveau stoïque.  
  
« Que veux-tu dire ? J’ai connaissance de la souffrance de chacun de mes proches, je ne laisserais jamais qui que ce soit souffrir inutilement si empêcher ça est en mon pouvoir. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Oublie, ce n’est pas important. Juste merci, c’est tout. »  
  
Le brun hocha la tête en signe d’acceptation et ils continuèrent leur route. Quand ils firent demi-tour pour rejoindre la ruche, Castiel reprit la parole.  
  
« Evite de parler de ça à l’avenir. Je ne pourrais pas te répondre librement dans l’enceinte de la cité. Les murs ici n’arrêtent pas les sons. Nos sons en tout cas.  
  
« Probablement pas pratique quand tu veux coucher discrètement avec quelqu’un. »  
  
L’Enkeli lui lança un regard mi offusqué mi perplexe et Dean disparut dans sa chambre, ses muscles le suppliant de prendre du repos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous avez apprécié !  
> Si vous voulez voir à quoi peut ressembler la vie sous terre, je vous conseille de jeter un oeil à ce lien _http://letsbuildahome.fr/post/62989750319/inside-the-recently-found-chinese-cave-system-so_ c'est magnifique !


	5. You can run but you cannot hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Je suis désolée pour le temps entre les deux chapitres. Enfin bref, le voilà ! Bonne lecture !

« Dean. » intervint Castiel pour la septième fois en moins de dix minutes.  
  
Le spéléologue cacha un sourire, il y était presque. Il sentait pratiquement une pointe d’exaspération transparaitre dans la voix de l’Enkeli. Il pourrait peut-être remplir son objectif dans la journée. Objectif qui était plus ou moins de faire sortir Castiel de ses gonds. Ce n’était pas quoi que ce soit de personnel, du tout. C’était pour la science. Ces derniers jours, Dean avait entrepris de suivre le capitaine de la Garnison absolument partout où celui-ci se rendait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il n’avait rien de mieux à faire. Et durant cette observation, il avait constaté une chose. Castiel était aussi expressif qu’une poêle à frire. La seule expression qu’il arrivait à tirer du brun était un air de totale confusion quand il commençait à parler pop culture. Ça ne suffisait pas. Les autres Enkelis paraissaient avoir une palette d’expression tout à fait normale, donc ce n’était pas typique à l’espèce. C’était typique à Cas. Et comme Dean était sous la surveillance de ce dernier, il avait décidé de profiter de l’occasion pour mener une petite expérience, nommée « combien de questions et de remarques stupides ou déplacées sont nécessaires pour tirer une réaction à Castiel ». Un travail qui se révèlerait certainement très utile pour les recherches en biologie de son frère. Et puis aussi, il s’ennuyait. Pousser l’Enkeli à bout rappelait un peu à Dean les prank wars qu’il avait avec Sam. Sauf que celle-ci était à sens unique. Ce qui ne la rendait pas moins divertissante.  
  
Le stoïcisme de l’Enkeli était absolument remarquable, c’est pourquoi chaque petite victoire, chaque inflexion dans la voix, chaque froncement de sourcil constituait une récompense immense.  
  
Dean était sous terre depuis exactement une semaine et deux jours. Son absence avait dû être notée, et une équipe de secours envoyée. Peut-être avaient-ils déjà trouvé ses affaires dans l’éboulement près de l’entrée et déclaré mort. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passerait quand il arriverait à s’enfuir -parce qu’évidemment il arriverait à s’enfuir ? Il devrait se pointer joyeusement dans une mairie quelconque en s’exclamant « Coucou, pas mort ! Maintenant, si vous pouviez me rendre mes papiers et enlever la dalle que vous avez posé sur une tombe vide à mon nom, vous seriez bien aimable, merci. La cérémonie et les fleurs sont remboursables vous croyez ? ». Ça ne lui semblait pas une entrée en matière très pertinente. Il se demandait si quelqu’un avait déjà eu le même problème. Pas de se faire kidnapper par des espèces d’aliens, juste d’être déclaré mort à tort.  
  
Il évitait délibérément de penser à Sam et à la réaction qu’il aurait ou qu’il avait peut-être déjà eu en apprenant sa disparition, puis sa probable mort. Il se doutait que son frère viendrait constater les choses sur place. Peut-être même ferait-il partie d’une équipe de secours. Il espérait juste qu’il trouverait le journal, et comprendrait le message. Il se demandait s’il voulait que son frère parte à sa recherche. Il avait délibérément choisi de ne pas demander d’aide dans son message, mais il savait qu’à la place de son frère, il n’aurait pas perdu son temps à se poser la question, et serait parti à son secours dans la seconde. Il y avait peu de choses qu’il ne ferait pas pour Sam. A vrai dire, il se demandait s’il y avait quelque chose qu’il ne ferait pas pour son frère. Il avait déjà volé pour lui, et s’était lancé dans un nombre conséquent de batailles pour le défendre. Il était certain qu’il pourrait tuer.  
  
Ce que Sam pourrait faire par contre, il n’en savait rien. Il s’était toujours appliqué à ce que son frère n’ait jamais besoin de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Dean mettait un point d’honneur à ne jamais le mêler à ses embrouilles, ce qui se révélait parfois assez difficile. Il espérait que cette fois serait identique aux autres, que son frère lui ferait confiance pour se tirer d’affaire tout seul. Parce qu’il en était capable, bien entendu. Il était Dean Winchester, il avait vu et verrait pire. Mais une petite part de lui-même espérait que Sam partirait quand même à sa recherche, preuve qu’il se souciait de Dean. Non pas qu’il ait besoin de preuve pour savoir ça, mais ça ferait toujours plaisir.  
  
Enfin bref, c’était pour éviter de tomber dans ce genre de pensées nostalgiques que Dean avait entrepris de saborder à peu près toutes les activités de Castiel aujourd’hui. Castiel étant le capitaine de l’armée locale, la mission consistait donc principalement à saper son autorité. Dean était très fort pour ça. Il mettait un point d’honneur à faire exactement le contraire de ce qu’on lui conseillait de faire, ou mieux, à prendre au pied de la lettre certains ordres pour mettre l’Enkeli dans des situations ridicules. Il avait remarqué qu’une chose marchait particulièrement bien pour tirer une réaction du brun. Le flirt. Il avait mis du temps à le remarquer, parce que ce n’était pas à proprement parler une « réaction ». Disons plutôt que le jeune homme se crispait des pieds à la tête et n’ouvrait plus la bouche pendant quelques secondes. Ça restait tout de même le résultat le plus flagrant qu’il avait pu obtenir jusqu’à maintenant. Il avait commencé par flirter avec les membres de la Garnison avant de remarquer le malaise du brun et d’utiliser ses techniques directement sur lui. Cette activité l’avait distrait pendant toute la matinée, et il venait tout juste de changer pour adopter la technique du harcèlement. Mettre Castiel mal à l’aise avait été très drôle, mais maintenant, il voulait une réaction, une vraie. Si ça pouvait conduire à une joute orale ou physique, il considérerait sa journée comme parfaite. Pour l’instant, ce n’était pas gagné.  
  
Alors qu’il entreprenait de poser une énième question, Uriel s’approcha.  
  
Dean se tendit, et remarqua avec surprise que Castiel faisait de même. Le général et son subordonné avaient eu l’air assez proche la première fois que le spéléologue les avait croisés, mais il avait l’impression que leur relation s’était lentement dégradée, et vu la manière dont Castiel fronçait les sourcils quand Uriel s’approchait de lui, il était certain d’y être pour quelque chose. Pas que ça le dérange, en tant que prisonnier, saboter les relations hiérarchiques était plutôt une bonne chose, mais Castiel étant plus ou moins son seul soutien dans les environs, il préférerait que personne ne le poignarde dans le dos.  
  
« Les humains ont commencé leurs recherches. » annonça-t-il, et Dean n’avait jamais imaginé que le mot humain puisse sonner à ce point comme une insulte. « La Cène envisage d’utiliser le nôtre dès qu’elles seront terminées. »  
  
Le spéléologue mit trente bonnes secondes avant de comprendre que « le nôtre » le désignait, et son poing en mit moins de deux pour percuter le nez de l’homme.  
  
« Dean » le reprit Cas avec calme, comme il le faisait depuis le début de la journée. « La Cène nous a interdit de te blesser, mais ils peuvent très bien revenir sur leur décision si tu t’attaques à leur messager. »  
  
« Il m’a insulté ! »  
  
« Il ne t’a même pas adressé la parole. »  
  
« Justement, je ne suis pas une chose. Et je ne vous appartiens pas. »  
  
« N’y avait-il pas des méthodes moins primitives pour aborder ce point ? »  
  
« Je voulais utiliser un langage qu’il comprenne. »  
  
Avec un soupir, Castiel se tourna vers l’autre Enkeli qui avait suivi la conversation en se tenant le nez, un regard furieux posé sur Dean.  
  
« Je te remercie d’avoir porté le message. Peux-tu informer la Cène que Pamela pense avoir des explications sur le fait que Dean puisse nous entendre ? Elle souhaiterait en discuter avec eux sous peu. »  
  
« Tu sais Castiel, tu ne devrais pas trop t’attacher à ce singe. »  
  
« J’apprécie que tu t’inquiètes pour moi, mais n’ai crainte, ce n’est pas le cas. »  
  
Les deux Enkelis se fixèrent pendant un long moment avant qu’Uriel ne quitte la place.  
  
 _Putain mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce mec_ fut la première pensée qui traversa l’esprit de Dean, mais il avait d’autres points plus importants à éclaircir. Comme l’histoire avec Pamela. A son grand soulagement, il n’avait pas subi de vivisection, ou d’examens trop poussées. La jeune femme l’avait simplement obligé à raconter sa vie après l’avoir ausculté et fait boire des potions immondes dont il ne voyait pas l’utilité. Il était sûr qu’elle n’avait fait ça que pour le plaisir de le voir grimacer. Après tout, son but était de savoir pourquoi Dean n’était visiblement pas normal, pas de tenter de l’empoisonner ou de le changer en une quelconque créature. Elle n’avait fait aucun commentaire, et il en avait déduit qu’elle n’avait rien trouvé. Il était certain qu’il n’y avait rien à trouver, de toute façon. Il devait posséder des radiographies d’à peu près toutes les parties de son corps suite aux aléas de son métier ou à des tournées des bars ayant mal fini, et aucun médecin ne l’avait accusé d’être un alien ou quoi que ce soit. Il était un séduisant humain en parfait état de marche, merci bien, et il n’y avait rien de bizarre chez lui.  
  
Il décida que ce sujet pourrait attendre son retour à la grotte de Pamela, où il pourrait interroger directement l’intéressée. Une partie de la conversation avait bien plus retenu son attention.  
  
« Comment vous le savez ? »  
  
« Nous savons beaucoup de choses, peux-tu préciser ta question ? »  
  
« Comment vous savez que les recherches ont commencées ? »  
  
« Oh. »  
  
L’Enkeli ne paraissait pas spécialement enthousiaste à l’idée de répondre à cette question.  
  
« Je ne crois pas avoir le droit de te parler de ça. »  
  
« Tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
« Ça me semble représenter un risque non négligeable pour la sécurité de ma Famille. »  
  
« Mais personne ne t’a spécifiquement interdit de me parler de ça, n’est-ce pas ? Donc ça ne doit pas être si important. »  
  
« Il est possible que cela te conduise à tenter une évasion. Nous n’avons aucune inquiétude sur l’issu d’une telle tentative, mais ce serait une perte de temps et une prise de risque inutile. »  
  
« Une évasion ? Mec, vous avez littéralement provoqué un putain d’éboulement ! Je ne suis pas une taupe, il y a peu de chance que je puisse me barrer. »  
  
« Nous crois-tu assez stupides pour bloquer notre seule sortie simplement pour te garder en tant que prisonnier ? »  
  
« Oh. »  
  
« L’éboulement n’a pas été provoqué pour t’empêcher de fuir, il a été provoqué pour faire croire à ta mort et dissuader tes connaissances de partir à ta recherche. Nous avons de nombreuses autres sorties, garder un œil sur vos activités est indispensable pour notre survie. Et nous ne pouvons pas uniquement vivre de nos cultures souterraines. Je suis surpris que tu n’aies pas noté cela, je croyais que l’observation était l’une des capacités requises pour pratiquer un métier tel que le tien. »  
  
Dean se sentit momentanément stupide. D’autant plus qu’il avait assisté à la cérémonie de passage à l’âge adulte de Samandriel deux jours plus tôt et avait dû présenter ses hommages à un cadavre de mouton. Mouton qui, Castiel lui avait dit, était élevé par le mec au nom de roi mage. Il aurait pu se douter que la communauté n’allait pas enfermer l’un des siens dehors comme ça, même si, d’après ce qu’il avait entendu, la majeure partie des Enkelis n’avaient pas une très haute opinion du fameux Balthazar. Et puis comme Castiel venait de le souligner, il y avait la question du ravitaillement. Même si la majeure partie de ses repas étaient composés de pommes de terre –et putain, même si les Enkelis faisaient preuve de beaucoup d’imagination pour cuisiner le tubercule, Dean était sûr que s’il restait encore une semaine ici, ils allaient réussir à le dégouter des frites- ou de sortes de fenouilles qu’ils cultivaient dans la caverne, on lui servait parfois de la viande ou des légumes qui provenaient manifestement de la surface. Il aurait _dû_ faire attention à ça. Voilà qui relançait tout son beau projet d’évasion.  
  
Il se sentit soudainement beaucoup mieux. Il avait un but. Et avec un but, on pouvait mettre au point un plan. Et avec un plan, on pouvait réussir. Il était conscient que cette information ne suffisait pas. Il ne savait où était les autres sorties, il ne savait pas comment les atteindre, mais au moins, il savait qu’elles existaient, qu’il avait une chance, ne serait-ce que minime, de fuir. Il se sentit profondément soulagé et son cerveau se mit en marche pour trouver des solutions.  
  
« Je te serais reconnaissant de ne rien tenter. Je n’apprécierais pas d’avoir à fouiller toutes les galeries de ce terrain pour te retrouver. »  
  
« Soyons sérieux, tu _sais_ que je vais me tirer d’ici. »  
  
« Je sais que tu vas essayer oui. Tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir de tenter de te raisonner. »  
  
« Mec ! Tu ferais la même chose à ma place ! »  
  
« Non. En tant que général, si je venais à me faire capturer j’entreprendrais de mettre fin à mes jours afin de ne pas mettre ma Famille en danger. »  
  
« Tu n’as pas besoin d’autre aussi excessivement dramatique tu sais ? »  
  
« Je corrigeais juste ton affirmation. »  
  
« Laisse tomber. Je vais tenter de m’enfuir, c’est un peu mon métier en tant que prisonnier, et tu vas tenter de m’en empêcher, parce que c’est ton rôle. Tu es prévenu, je suis prévenu, nous sommes tous les deux des adultes consentants, donc c’est parti, jouons le jeu. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas un jeu, Dean. La survie des miens peut dépendre du rôle que tu auras à jouer dans le futur. »  
  
« Mec, je ne sais même pas quel rôle je suis supposé jouer dans le futur ! Vous êtes en train de me faire passer pour mort, à quoi un humain supposément mort est censé vous servir ? Et ne joue pas le grand « la survie de mon espèce est en jeu », chacun ses problèmes. Tous les gens que je connais vont me considérer comme _mort_. Je pense que j’ai le droit de refuser de vous aider. »  
  
« Je t’ai dit que nous avions d’autres sorties. Mais nous en avons de moins en moins. Vous passez votre temps à _construire_. » Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de prononcer ce dernier mot que Dean ne parvient pas vraiment à identifier, quelque chose entre le reproche et le désespoir. « Vous construisez par-dessus nos issus. Vous êtes en train de nous emmurer vivants ! Alors excuse nous de venir te déranger, mais il y a des choses de bien plus grande ampleur que ta simple vie qui sont en jeu. Chacun d’entre nous serait prêt à mourir pour aider la Famille, et ce n’est même pas ce que nous te demandons. Je ne sais pas ce que la Cène planifie, mais ça ne sera rien de plus que de _parler_ aux tiens. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas ta famille, je sais que nous ne sommes même pas de ton espèce, mais comme tu le dis, tu ne peux pas nous reprocher _d’essayer_ »  
  
Ça aurait pu être de la colère dans la voix de Castiel, ça aurait pu être moralisateur, mais c’était simplement… un constat. Bien sûr, il y avait un peu de reproche, mais Dean était quasiment sûr que ça ne lui était pas directement destiné.  
  
« Touché. » sourit le spéléologue.  
  
Il ne fit pas d’autres commentaires, parce que ce n’était pas nécessaire. Il comprenait l’Enkeli, mais sa priorité première avait toujours été et serait toujours son frère, la sécurité de son frère, le futur de son frère, le bonheur de son frère. Il tenterait de s’enfuir quoi qu’il arrive, pour pouvoir rassurer Sam et s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Et plus tard, peut-être, il s’intéresserait au sort de ce peuple bizarre. Mais Dean Winchester n’était pas le genre de personne qu’on mettait de son côté en le kidnappant, de son point de vue, même si plusieurs Enkelis s’étaient montrés très accueillant et que peu le traitait comme un réel prisonnier, il n’avait aucune raison de les aider. Quoi que pourquoi pas après tout. Mais seulement une fois libre et à la surface. Et seulement si cette décision ne dépendait que de lui-même.  
  
Castiel ne chercha pas à le convaincre plus en avant. D’ailleurs, il n’avait jamais réellement cherché à le convaincre. Il l’avait juste informé. Lui donnant les informations nécessaires pour qu’il puisse prendre une décision. _Il me fait confiance pour prendre une décision_ , réalisa Dean, _la bonne décision_. Il n’y avait que deux méthodes pour convaincre Dean Winchester de faire quelque chose : lui ordonné de faire le contraire, ou le laisser faire son choix lui-même. L'Enkeli semblait avoir compris cela.  
  
*  
  
Le reste de la journée passa calmement, Dean ayant délaissé son projet de harceler Castiel au profit de planifier sa future évasion. Comme son objectif n’était pas seulement de s’enfuir, mais également de s’en sortir vivant et de regagner la surface, ce dont il avait le plus besoin était l’équivalent local d’une carte. Le principal obstacle qui se dressait entre lui et la réalisation de son objectif était que les Enkelis ne semblaient pas avoir quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une carte. De ce qu’il avait pu constater, ils se contentaient juste d’appeler si jamais ils ne savaient pas vers où aller. Leurs cris traversant les parois, n’importe qui pouvait leur réponse. Cette habitude avait été très douloureuse pour Dean au début, mais étonnamment, il avait fini par s’y habituer. Au bout d’une semaine, il n’avait plus qu’une violente migraine en allant se coucher, mais discuter avec un Enkeli ne lui envoyait plus de violents élancements dans le crâne. Pamela n’avait pas eu l’air surprise, disant que comme il avait _la capacité_ de les entendre, il était normal qu’il s’y habitue. Un peu comme un muscle qu’on fait travailler. Dean n’avait pas été convaincu.  
  
Après sa discussion avec Castiel, il constata très vite que plusieurs de ses objets personnels disparaissaient mystérieusement. Le premier fut sa lampe, et les suivants démontrèrent très bien que le but du voleur était de l’empêcher de partir à l’aventure dans les galeries.  
  
A ça grande surprise, le responsable n’était pas Castiel, qui parut particulièrement blessé par l’accusation.  
  
« Je suis un joueur honnête Dean. Je préfère faire appel à ton intelligence pour te convaincre de ne rien tenter de stupide. Et puis, je suis intimement persuadé que toute autre méthode ne ferait que te convaincre de ne pas m’écouter. »  
  
Il avait totalement raison. Et après que Dean ait raconté cette conversation à Jess, qui était plus ou moins devenu une amie à cause du temps qu’ils passaient ensemble coincés dans l’infirmerie, ses affaires commencèrent tout aussi mystérieusement à réapparaitre. Il reçut une extra portion de viande comme excuse de la part de la jeune fille.  
  
*  
  
« Ne t’enfuis pas chaton, on a des choses à faire aujourd’hui. »  
  
Dean se retourna vers Pamela, haussant un sourcil. Ça faisait trois jours que la jeune femme ne s’était pas lancé dans une nouvelle observation de Dean, et le spéléologue s’était imaginé qu’elle s’était résignée à ignorer pourquoi il entendait les infrasons, malgré qu’Uriel ait prétendu le contraire. Visiblement, ce n’était pas le cas. Il se laissa tomber sur un lit près de l’entrée avec un long soupir.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir encore ? »  
  
« Oh, rien du tout. La Cène, par contre, aimerait avoir quelques petits éclaircissements. Ils m’ont prévenu qu’ils passeraient dans la journée. »  
  
« Dans la journée ? ça veut dire que je suis bloqué ici pour la journée entière ? Ils n’auraient pas pu être plus précis ? Donner une horaire ou je ne sais quoi ? »  
  
« Sweety, j’ai compris comment marchait ton histoire d’heure, mais ce n’est vraiment pas une chose qu’on utilise ici. Je ne vois toujours pas à quoi ça sert. »  
  
« A ne pas se retrouver bloquer dans une grotte toute la journée, pour commencer. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas bloqué ici, je travaille ici. Et si tu ne passais pas ton temps à courir après Castiel, on saurait où te trouver et tu ne serais bloquer nulle part. »  
  
« Je ne cours pas _après_ Cas. Il est censé me surveiller, je nous rends un service mutuel en lui permettant de joindre sa mission à… ce qu’il fait d’habitude. »  
  
« Il pourrait rester là, ce n’est pas comme s’il faisait quelque chose d’utile. »  
  
« Il est capitaine de la Garnison. »  
  
« C’est exactement ce que j’ai dit. »  
  
Dean résista à l’envie irrationnel de défendre le nom de Castiel et s’étala lourdement sur le lit, prenant bien soin de déranger les draps. C’était totalement inutile et gamin, mais il fallait bien qu’il montre qu’il n’était pas heureux de se retrouver coincé à l’infirmerie. Pamela l’ignora royalement et ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce. Il attendit quelques instants avant de se faufiler à l’extérieur –dans la mesure où on peut considérer comme « l’extérieur » une caverne simplement plus grande que celle dans laquelle on se trouvait précédemment.  
  
« Je suis presque certain que tu n’es pas autorisé à quitter les lieux aujourd’hui. »  
  
Castiel se tenait droit, planté près de l’entrée comme à son habitude. Malgré ses paroles, il ne fit aucun geste pour obliger Dean à retourner dans l’infirmerie.  
  
« Mec, je ne suis pas un troglodyte, j’ai besoin de me dépenser sinon je vais devenir fou. »  
  
« Tu survivras à ça durant une journée. Les membres de la Cène n’aiment pas se déplacer pour rien, tu as intérêt à être présent lorsqu’ils arriveront. N’es-tu pas curieux de connaitre les conclusions de Pamela ? »  
  
Le spéléologue fixa l’Enkeli pendant quelques minutes sans répondre.  
  
« Mec, TU es curieux de connaitre les conclusions de Pam. N’est-ce pas ? »  
  
Castiel se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure, seul signe que Dean avait touché juste.  
  
« Etant général, de telles informations pourraient se révéler utile si jamais nous croisons d’autres personnes possédant tes facultés. »  
  
« Ne me raconte pas n’importe quoi. Tu es juste curieux. Putain, je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable d’être curieux. Tu n’es vraiment pas un robot alors. »  
  
L’Enkeli eut un air perplexe mais ne demanda pas d’éclaircissement.  
  
Il donna l’autorisation à Dean de s’éloigner tant qu’il restait à portée de vue, ce qui donna au spéléologue l’horrible impression d’être un enfant surveillé par sa mère au parc. Il profita de l’occasion pour escalader les échelles menant aux alcôves voisines. Il avait déjà fait la connaissance de la plupart des habitants de la ruche, et si la majorité se contentait de l’ignorer, il était parvenu à soutenir des conversations aimables avec certains d’entre eux. La grotte d’Anna et de Samandriel était vide, et il se rabattit donc sur celle d’Ezekiel. L’Enkeli était assez bizarre, dans le sens où la majorité des siens semblaient purement et simplement ignorer son existence. Pourtant, il semblait au courant de pratiquement tous les évènements, et, raison pour laquelle Dean s’était lié d’amitié avec lui, il n’était pas avare d’informations.  
  
Castiel le rappela sans qu’il n’ait réussi à soutirer à Ezekiel des renseignements à propos d’un moyen quelconque de vider discrètement les lieux.  
  
Deux des Evangélistes, Michael et Raphael, étaient présents, et Dean se sentit soulager de ne pas avoir Lucifer dans les parages. Lucifer. Sérieusement. Les Enkelis semblaient être relativement férus de la bible, comme quelqu’un avait eu l’idée de nommer un de ses gosses comme Satan ? Castiel avait tenté de le convaincre que le Lucifer originel n’était pas un si mauvais gars que ça, sans succès. D’après ce qu’il avait expliqué à Dean, Lucifer était le bourreau de la cité, c’était lui qui se chargeait d’énoncer et d’exécuter toute sentence. C’était en grande partie pour ça que le spéléologue se réjouissait de son absence. Il ne l’avait jamais vu en action, bien sûr, les Enkelis semblaient être respectueux des règles qui les régissaient, mais quand même. Un putain de bourreau. Bienvenue au Moyen Age.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans l’infirmerie, Castiel à leur suite bien que personne ne le lui ait demandé. Personne ne lui avait interdit non plus, remarque. Pamela fit s’asseoir Dean sur l’un des lits, et commença à parler sans prendre la peine de s’embarrasser de la moindre salutation. D’après ce que le spéléologue avait compris, c’était l’une des rares, voire l’unique personne, à pouvoir traiter les membres de la Cène de cette manière. Quelque chose à propos de compétences irremplaçables. Jess ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, l’air curieux.  
  
« Ce charmant garçon a l’anatomie d’un humain normal, ce qui, par extension, veut dire qu’il a l’anatomie d’un Enkeli normal. Belle gueule, bonne santé, rien à redire. Pas de malformation qui lui permettrait magiquement d’entendre une fréquence qui est censée lui réduire le cerveau en porridge. Ou qui lui permettrait de s’en sortir avec si peu de dommages après une attaque. »  
  
Elle désigna la main toujours bandée de Dean.  
  
« Après, je n’ai pas de moyens de vérifier ça mais je pense que ses os et ses organes sont plus denses que la normale, raison pour laquelle il est toujours vivant. Rien de flagrant niveau biologie. Par contre, quand on fouille un peu du côté de l’arbre généalogique de ce charmant garçon, on s’aperçoit que c’est un ignorant. »  
  
Dean émit une vague protestation dont personne ne sembla se préoccuper.  
  
« Il ne connait presque rien de son grand-père paternel, et c’est le néant total quand on lui pose des questions à propos des parents de ce dernier. »  
  
« Je n’ai répondu à aucune question concernant aucun des membres de ma famille, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez à cet ancêtre en particulier. »  
  
« Je suis médecin, je sais dire quand un homme ne dit rien parce qu’il ne sait rien ou quand il ne dit rien parce qu’il ne veut rien dire. Incontestablement tu ne sais absolument rien à propos de tes arrières grands parents. »  
  
« Je sais qu’ils sont morts. »  
  
« Je sais que tu n’es même pas sûr de ça. Bref, soyons sincères, il n’y a pas beaucoup d’explications à notre problème, donc je ne vais pas m’étendre sur le sujet. Je parie sur la cause la plus probable : la mère du père du père de ce garçon était l’une des nôtres. Ou le père du père du père, mais les femmes sont plus à même de passer inaperçues assez longtemps pour concevoir un enfant. Il ou elle a probablement eut une aventure avec un humain et abandonné le bébé avec l'autre géniteur. Vous devriez regarder si l'un des notres a disparu autour de cette génération. »  
  
« Hey, hey, je suis désolé, stop. Vous êtes en train de dire que mon grand-père était à moitié taupe ou un truc du genre ? »  
  
« Nous ne sommes pas des taupes. »  
  
« Jess, vous vivez sous terre. »  
  
« Les taupes ne sont pas les seuls animaux qui vivent sous terre ! Il y en a plein d’autres, comme les vers. »  
  
« Vous préférez que je vous traite de vers ? »  
  
Jess eut l’air très vexée par sa réplique, il apprit plus tard qu’étant responsable de la production de vers à soie utilisés pour créer les vêtements des Enkelis, elle n’appréciait pas qu’on dénigre ses petits protégés.  
« ça me semble effectivement être une possibilité. » décréta Michael. « Je te remercie pour ton aide. Cela nous sera utile. Si c’est génétique, cela signifie que chaque membre de sa famille possède le même potentiel, n’est-ce pas ? »  
  
« ça dépend comment les gènes ont été répartis, mais c’est probable oui. »  
  
« Vous touchez à mon frère je vous tue. » déclara Dean posément.  
  
« Nous ne lui volons pas de mal, nous espérons juste… sa collaboration. »  
  
« Vous pouvez juste espérer mon poing dans votre gueule. »  
  
Michael laissa échapper un petit rire, vite interrompu par les phalanges de Dean percutant son menton. Castiel secoua doucement la tête, marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi le spéléologue devrait perdre cette habitude d’en venir aux mains dès que quelque chose le contrariait.  
  
« Je ne vais pas vous aider, Sam ne va pas vous aider, maintenant retournez sous votre cascade et trouvez un autre plan foireux pour vous tirer d’affaire.  
  
L’Evangeliste haussa un sourcil. Il ne semblait pas avoir été très gêné par le coup.  
  
« Ne sois pas impoli. Tu étais spécial, tu étais utile, c'est pour ça que tu as été traité comme un... invité. Maintenant que nous savons qu’il y a au moins une autre personne spéciale et utile dehors, tu devrais faire des efforts pour conserver le traitement de faveur auquel tu as droit. Après tout, tu es notre _prisonnier_. Nous te recontacterons. »  
  
Dean ne répondit pas et fixa les Evangélistes avec un regard plein de haine pendant qu’ils quittaient la grotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis en période d'exam, raison pour laquelle ce chapitre a été en retard. Le prochain sera posté le 25 !  
> Merci d'être arrivé là, j'espère que vous avez apprécié


	6. The sound of you walking away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Chapitre en retard, encore, mais il est très important, j'ai eu du mal !  
> Bonne lecture

Le changement de statut de Dean ne se fit pas sentir. A vrai dire, la seule différence était entièrement due à son propre comportement. Pour faire simple, il boudait. Bien entendu, il n’appelait pas ça comme ça. Il avait juste décidé d’en vouloir personnellement à tous les Enkelis, et refusait dorénavant de leur adresser la parole, les fusillant rageusement du regard à chaque fois qu’il croisait quelqu’un. Ce qui arrivait assez rarement étant donné qu’il avait également décidé de ne plus sortir.  
  
Après la discussion avec les Evangelistes, il était parti en courant et s’était jeté dans la rivière pour éviter de tuer quelqu’un. Il était rentré trempé, frigorifié, mais toujours aussi furieux. Castiel avait tenté de lui parler, mais Jess et Pamela avaient bien compris qu’il n’y avait rien à dire. Cinq jours après la discussion, la colère du spéléologue n’était pas retombée et le pauvre matelas avait cédé sous les coups répétés que Dean lui portait. Rien, rien au monde ne le mettait plus hors de lui qu’une menace à l’encontre de sa famille. _A l’encontre de Sam_. Personne n’est autorisé à chercher la merde avec sa famille, surtout pas des aliens troglodytes. Les membres de la Cène avaient raison, jusqu’à maintenant, il avait plus ou moins oublié qu’il était prisonnier dans la cité souterraine. Mis à part Uriel, personne ne l’avait traité comme s’il était différent ou comme s’il était un otage, bien au contraire. Les Enkelis semblaient plutôt heureux à l’idée de partager leurs traditions. Dean en était venu à considérer certains d’entre eux, comme Jess, Pamela, ou Castiel, comme des amis. Quel crétin. Il avait juste développé un putain de syndrome de Stockholm ou il ne savait trop quoi. Il les avait laissé l’étudier, et maintenant ils allaient essayer de s’en prendre à sa famille. Puis tenter des expériences sur eux pour trouver un moyen d'asservir la race humaine, à la mode Hollywoodienne. Au point où on en était.  
  
Ce n’était pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait, à vrai dire. Il avait que les Enkelis n’avaient aucune chance de trouver Sam sans son aide, et il savait qu’il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il leur donne cette aide. Plutôt mourir. Plutôt hurler de douleur en Enfer pour l’éternité que de risquer que quoi que ce soit arrive à Sam. Ce qui le mettait vraiment en colère, c’est qu’il s’était laissé s’attacher. Il appréciait d’être embêté par Pamela, il appréciait d’embêter Jess, il appréciait les ragots d’Ezekiel, et par-dessus tout, il appréciait le temps qu’il passait avec Castiel. C’est pourquoi il était particulièrement en colère contre ce dernier.  
  
Le brun s’était excusé pour ce qu’il venait de se passer, juste avant que Dean ne pète un câble et décide de s’enfermer dans un mutisme complet. Depuis, il n’avait pas bougé de l’entrée de la grotte de Pam. Bon, Dean n’était pas sûr qu’il était réellement resté là tout ce temps, mais à chaque fois qu’il passait, il voyait Castiel toujours à la même place, parfaitement immobile. Ça rendait Dean encore plus furieux. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il avait peur que le spéléologue ne tente de s’enfuir ? Ou alors il avait reçu de nouvelles instructions et il était là pour empêcher le jeune homme de quitter l’infirmerie si jamais il essayait ?  
  
Sans raison précise, Dean tourna peu à peu toute la colère et l’inquiétude qu’il accumulait contre l’Enkeli. Il était conscient que Castiel était loin d’être le principal responsable de la situation, mais il avait besoin de s’en prendre à quelqu’un, et il se trouvait que Castiel était là, patiemment planté devant la caverne. Au bout de quelques jours, la rancune accumulée finit par devoir s’exprimer de manière plus physique que de simples coups sur un matelas, et Dean surgit de la grotte, envoyant son poing dans le menton de l’Enkeli sans aucun préavis, blessant sans doute plus sa main pas encore tout à fait guérie que sa cible.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais encore planté là fils de pute ? T’as peur que la princesse se fasse la malle ? Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne vais pas tenter de m’enfuir. Pour que vous me suiviez en douce et que je vous conduise jusqu’à Sam ? Je suis peut-être stupide mais pas à ce point ! Pas la peine de me surveiller, je vais rester là comme un gentil petit otage, tu peux aller retourner lécher les pieds de tes chefs tranquille. »  
  
La tirade rageuse ne soulagea pas plus Dean que le coup de poing qu’il avait donné, et la réaction de l’Enkeli ne fit qu’augmenter sa frustration. Contrairement à ce que le spéléologue espérait, Castiel ne se mit pas en colère. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et quelque chose passa dans ses yeux, quelque chose comme de la douleur, comme si les paroles de Dean l’avaient blessé au lieu de vexer.  
  
« Je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller, Dean. »  
  
« Ah oui ? Tu fais quoi alors, planté devant l’entrée à m’observer toute la journée comme ça, tu comptes mes taches de rousseur ? »  
  
« Je m’inquiète pour toi. »  
  
Et le revoilà, l’éclat de douleur dans les yeux bleus de Castiel. Dean commença à se sentir mal. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il avait souhaité que les choses se déroulent. Il ne voulait pas blesser le brun, il voulait juste… il ne savait pas trop exactement. Il voulait juste frappé sur quelque chose, ou mieux, que quelque chose le frappe, et qu’il n’ait plus à penser à tous ses problèmes pendant quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas qu’on s’inquiète pour lui, il ne voulait pas que _Castiel_ s’inquiète pour lui, il voulait que tous les Enkelis se comportent comme les salauds qu’ils étaient, qu’ils lui donnent une raison de les détester, tous. Il voulait que tout soit tout blanc ou tout noir, pour que les choses deviennent simples et qu’il puisse enfin penser clairement.  
  
« Tu t’inquiètes ? Pourquoi ? C’est toi qui m’as amené ici, c’est toi qui n’arrives pas à décider de quel côté tu es. Tu ce dont tu as à l’inquiéter, c’est que je ne me tire pas d’ici. Rassure toi, ce n’est pas dans mes intentions. De toute façon, tu m’as bien dit que je n’avais aucune chance n’est-ce pas ? »  
  
Dean se retrouvé plaqué contre la paroi, rendu muet par un avant-bras pressé contre sa gorge.  
  
« Tu es un idiot, Dean Winchester. Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça. Je tiens à te rappeler que j’ai risqué gros pour t’aider, je te croyais plus décidé que ça. La situation n’a pas changé depuis que la Cène est venue te voir. Je ne suis pas stupide, et tu ne l’es pas non plus, ton attitude n’a rien à voir avec les menaces des Evangelistes, et tu le sais. Tu as découvert que tu étais en partie l’un des nôtres et ça te terrorise. Ne nie pas. Il y a quelques jours, tu jurais que tu t’enfuirais quoi qu’il en coute. Maintenant, tu restes enfermé dans une pièce et tu voudrais que je crois que c’est parce que tu as peur de nous ? La seule personne qui semble capable de t’effrayer c’est toi-même, et même si elle a l’air d’y arriver plutôt bien, je suis déçu que tu te laisses vaincre aussi facilement. Je t’ai fait confiance en choisissant de t’aider, parce que tu avais l’air décidé. Ma Famille a besoin d’aide, et si ce simple évènement suffit à dissoudre ta motivation et à te faire abandonner tes projets de fuite, alors tu n’es pas la personne en qui j’ai placé ma confiance, tu n’es pas la personne qui peut nous aider. Tu ne réalises pas les risques que j’y pris pour toi. Ne me déçois pas.»  
  
Le bras quitta la gorge du spéléologue qui prit quelques instants avant de retrouver l’usage de sa gorge. Il se sentait plus calme.  
  
« Est-ce que tu es en train de me pousser à tenter de m’enfuir, après avoir déployé tant d’efforts pour m’en dissuader ? »  
  
« Non. J’ai juste une vision différente sur la manière qui peut te pousser à nous aider. Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non. » ironisa Dean avec un sourire. Toute la rage accumulée ces derniers jours s’était dissipée, il se sentait mieux. Mais il se sentait aussi horriblement gêné par le discours de Castiel, c’est pourquoi il ponctua sa réponse d’un clin d’œil séducteur pour se donner une contenance. « Bon, je vais suivre les conseils de mon kidnappeur et retourner planifier un moyen de prendre la tangente. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. » protesta Castiel pendant que Dean rentrait dans la grotte, l’ignorant soigneusement.  
  
Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur les vestiges de son matelas, jouant avec les bouts de laine qui s’échappait du tissu. Il n’arrivait décidément pas à comprendre le comportement du brun. Il avait toujours eu l’air de vouloir que Dean reste ici le temps que la Cène trouve comment se servir de lui. Mais là, il venait plus ou moins d’insinuer qu’il espérait que Dean réussirait à s’enfuir _parce qu’il pensait qu’une fois dehors, le spéléologue chercherait de lui-même une manière de les aider_. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. Libre ou pas, il ne savait pas s’il avait une quelconque envie d’aider ces êtres. Il s’était fait kidnapper, merde, quand même. Et sa famille était menacée. Mais il y avait Cas. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce mec ? Tu ne mets pas ta confiance dans des presque inconnus comme ça, c’était indécent. D’autant plus qu’il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pourrait les aider, il connaissait à peine le problème. Il décida de bannir ces pensées de son esprit. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à ça une fois dehors.  
  
En attendant, il devait retrouver sa combattivité, continuer de mettre au point les plans auxquels il avait pensé avant… avant qu’on lui révèle qu’il était un quart psycho-taupe-chauve-souris. Il avait toujours su qu’il n’était pas normal, mais pas ce genre de pas normal. Enfin, il n’était pas le seul à boire un peu trop et à avoir son frère comme seul ami. Mais il était certainement le seul, plus Sammy, à avoir un putain de non-humain pour ancêtre. Et oui, pour être honnête, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Qui savait s’il n’allait pas muter, ou si sa rencontre avec le peuple qui partageait un quart de son ADN n’allait pas influencer sa biologie. Après tout, la voix des Enkelis ne lui provoquaient presque plus de migraines maintenant. Et s’il revenait à la surface incapable d’entendre les sons normaux ? Jess et Pam avaient arrêté de faire des efforts pour contrôler leur voix depuis plus d’une semaine. Il regrettait d’avoir laissé son téléphone dans l’éboulement. D’abord ça aurait pu être utile pour quand il serait dehors, ensuite, il aurait pu écouter de la musique et conserver son ouïe humaine.  
  
Il se sentit commencer à paniquer quand il se mit à penser que peut-être sa propre voix avait changée aussi. Personne ne lui avait fait la moindre réflexion, mais justement. Castiel lui avait déjà dit que sa voix était désagréable, s’il ne le disait plus, c’était que peut-être… Il s’arrêta immédiatement. Tout ça était des pensées pour plus tard, ça ne servait strictement à rien de réfléchir à ça maintenant. Maintenant, il fallait récupérer des réserves de nourriture, des moyens d’éclairage et surtout des plans. Il s’attela aux deux premiers objectifs.  
  
*  
  
Le lendemain matin, il vint à la conclusion que s’il ne pouvait pas trouver de cartes, il devrait s’en faire lui-même. Il avait conservé l’une des cartes avec lesquelles il était venu, mais évidemment, la ruche était située dans une zone qui n’avait pas encore été explorée, et aucune autre sortie n’était indiquée. Il ne restait plus qu’à trouver quelqu’un qui puisse l’aider sans le dénoncer. Demander à Castiel était hors de propos, il ne le dénoncerait sans doute pas, mais il ne lui donnerait certainement pas d’informations.  
  
Son choix se porta sur Samandriel. Depuis qu’il était passé de Fils à Père, l’équivalent local de Adolescent et Adulte, d’après ce que Dean avait compris, le jeune homme était entré dans une espèce de phase de rébellion et refusait d’obéir à qui que ce soit, passant ses journées à courir dans les galeries pour faire il ne savait quoi. Malgré l’extrême intolérance face à la désobéissance qui régnait dans la ruche, personne ne lui faisait trop de remarques. Il était le plus jeune de la population et les habitants semblaient vouloir conserver cet aspect un peu plus longtemps. Il n’avait croisé l’Enkeli que très peu de fois, Anna considérant visiblement qu’il était un danger important pour la vie de son fils, mais le garçon avait semblé l’apprécier. Suffisamment pour accepter de se faire appeler Alfie en tout cas. Parce que soyons sincères, si les Enkelis avaient de base des noms louches, celui du gosse battait tous les records. Et il était hors de question qu’il l’appelle Sam. Pour des raisons évidentes.  
  
Sa carte sous le bras, il partit à la recherche du jeune homme.  
  
*  
  
« Cas ! Caaaaaaaas ! Quelqu’un a essayé de me tuer. » hurla Dean en se précipitant vers le général.  
  
Il vit le visage de l’Enkeli se transformer immédiatement en un masque agressif pendant qu’il se plaçait projectivement devant lui. La confusion apparut dans son regard quand il aperçut Samandriel courir à la suite du spéléologue.  
  
« Dean. C’est un enfant. » protesta-t-il, gardant néanmoins une position défensive.  
  
« Je ne suis plus un enfant ! »  
  
« Si, sinon tu ne m’aurais pas attaqué. »  
  
« Tu disais des choses indécentes. »  
  
« Si tu n’étais plus un enfant, tu ne les trouverais pas indécentes. »  
  
« Je suis indéniablement un adulte et je trouve beaucoup de choses dont tu parles indécentes. » intervient Castiel.  
  
« Toi ce n’est pas pareil Cas. Tu es probablement vierge. Et probablement gay aussi. Tu as raté ta chance, Alfie est encore un jeune homme dans la force de l’âge, j’essaie de lui éviter de suivre ton destin d'abstinent. »  
  
Il avait dit ça dans le simple but de mettre le brun mal à l’aise, mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci rougit violemment, l'air vaguement paniqué. L’une de ses suppositions devait être juste, probablement. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Castiel avec nonchalance dans le but d’accroitre encore son inconfort.  
  
« Bref, fais ton travail Cas, je ne veux plus être menacé par un lutin. »  
  
« Il est plus grand que toi. »  
  
« Donc beaucoup plus grand que toi. Tu as peur c’est ça ? »  
  
Dean s’écarta pour laisser le général discuter avec Samandriel. Sa tentative de soutirage d’informations après du jeune homme avait été un total échec. Le garçon était loin d’être bête et lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas l’aider, avec une maturité à laquelle il ne s’était pas attendu. Dean avait momentanément oublié qu’il était retenu ici dans le but de servir à sauver leur espèce, ce qui allait forcément rendre ses tentatives d’évasion difficiles. Rien n’est plus dangereux que des gens qui se battent pour survivre, n’est-ce pas ? Non, ce n’était pas ça le proverbe. Mais tant pis, c’était suffisamment proche et ça collait à la situation. Il quitta les deux Enkelis avec un signe de main et se dirigea chez Ezekiel. C’était la seule autre personne à qui il pouvait penser maintenant. L’homme étant assez isolé au sein de la population de la ruche, il serait peut-être moins réticent à lui fournir des informations.  
  
Son intuition se révéla juste. Quand il demanda à l’Enkeli de l’emmener visiter les galeries des alentours, l’homme se contenta de sourire avant de désigner les feuilles que Dean avait coincé dans sa ceinture.  
  
« Tu as besoin d’un plan des lieux, n’est-ce pas ? Je peux aider. Du moment que tu promets de ne dire à personne que c’est moi qui t’es renseigné. Je ne connais pas toutes les sorties, seuls les membres de la Cène et quelques gradés de la Garnison savent ça. Mais j’en connais au moins une. »  
  
Après que Dean se soit engagé à ne rien dire, Ezekiel saisit la carte et commença à la compléter avec le tracé de certaines galeries, indiquant les croisements importants et quelques distances approximatives. La situation paraissait trop belle pour être vraie, mais le spéléologue n’avait pas le cœur à demander des éclaircissements sur les motivations de l’homme. Après tout, rien ne l’obligeait à partir de suite, il pouvait laisser passer quelques jours le temps de repérer les lieux, de vérifier les informations. Il n’avait aucune raison de douter d’Ezekiel, mais il n’était pas non plus stupide au point de lui accorder une confiance aveugle et de risquer sa vie sur sa simple parole.  
  
Une fois qu’Ezekiel eut fini, il rendit le tracé à Dean.  
  
« Voilà, tu peux t’enfuir maintenant. Mais fais attention. Castiel t’aime bien, tout le monde sait ça. Si tu disparais, il sera tout en haut de la liste des suspects. Certaines personnes ne l’apprécient pas, et apprécient encore moins sa sympathie à ton égard. Ils seront ravis d’avoir une excuse. Je ne dis pas qu’il lui arrivera forcément quelque chose. Je ne me dénoncerai certainement pas pour lui sauver la mise, mais Castiel est quelqu’un de bien, je veux juste être sûr que tu sois au courant des possibles conséquences de tes actes. »  
  
Il remercia l’Enkeli et descendit dans l’infirmerie pour cacher la carte complétée dans sa chambre. A peine eut-il le temps de glisser la feuille dans la manche de sa veste en cuir que quelqu’un qu’il ne souhaitait pas du tout voir, surtout maintenant, surgit dans la pièce.  
  
« Uriel. »  
  
« Suis-moi, la Cène veut te voir. »  
  
« Génial, et moi je ne veux pas. »  
  
« Ça m’importe peu. Suis-moi. »  
  
« Pourquoi ce n’est pas Cas qui m’y conduit ? »  
  
« Pour ça, justement. Tu es trop familier avec Cas _tiel_ , tu l’as corrompu. »  
  
L’Enkeli saisit Dean par le bras et le traina hors de la caverne malgré tous les efforts déployés par le jeune homme pour se défaire de la prise. Evidemment, ça devait finir par arriver. Le lendemain du jour où il commençait à reprendre espoir, les grands manitous locaux se rappelaient de leurs menaces. Il espérait que ce n’était pas à propos de son frère. Peut-être qu’ils avaient juste trouvé comment il était censé les « aider », simplement. Il se retrouva jeté sans ménagement dans la cascade puis tiré à la surface.  
Lorsqu’ils entrèrent dans la salle, les huit apôtres étaient présents. Ils avaient l’air assez détendus, peut-être les choses n’étaient pas aussi graves que le kidnapping précipité exécuté effectué par Uriel le laissa croire. Dans un coin de la pièce, Lucifer était adossé au mur. L’air qu’il arborait, entre la déception et la colère, rassura Dean. Si le bourreau local était frustré, ça ne pouvait être que bon signe, n’est-ce pas ? Vu le caractère du personnage, si quelqu’un était sur le point d’être puni, il aurait l’air un peu plus enthousiaste.  
  
Personne ne lui faisant signe de s’asseoir, le spéléologue resta planté dans l’entrée, prêt à faire le chemin inverse en courant à la moindre alerte. Uriel était resté dans le couloir et avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui filer entre les doigts en tentant de fuir.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Raphaëlle leva la tête.  
  
« Dean, je suis heureuse que tu es pu être présent. »  
  
Le spéléologue haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de remarques. Il avait déjà vu les membres de la Cène bien trop souvent à son gout au cours de la semaine, il préférait éviter de faire durer l’échange plus que nécessaire.  
  
« Nous aimerons te poser des questions. Tu ne voudras sans doute pas répondre à certaines, mais nous t’encourageons à te montrer coopératif malgré tout car tu finiras pas nous les donner. Autant éviter de perdre du temps et de rendre les choses désagréables n’est-ce pas ? »  
  
Dean traduisit rapidement le discours en « nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler », et ne réagit pas plus que précédemment. Si ces taupes pensaient l’impressionner ils se mettaient le doigt dans l’œil. La femme stricte qu’il avait repérée lors de sa première venue ici pris la parole.  
  
« Je suis Naomie. Je vais te poser des questions simples, et tu vas y répondre. Brièvement. Souviens-toi que nous ne sommes pas là pour faire de mal à quiconque, nous voulons juste rétablir l’ordre. Connais-tu notre problème ? »  
  
Le jeune homme se remémora ce qui lui avait expliqué Castiel. Un truc à propos de l’urbanisation qui menaçait leurs sorties de secours. Il hocha affirmativement la tête.  
  
« Bien. Connais-tu une compagnie nommée H&H ? »  
  
Il hocha de nouveau la tête, commençant à se détendre. Si c’était pour répondre à ce genre de questions basiques qu’ils l’avaient fait venir ici, tout allait bien se passer.  
  
« Penses-tu être en mesure de leur ordonner de cesser leurs activités ? »  
  
Dean la fixa quelques instants avant d’afficher un sourire charmeur.  
  
« Tout à fait, je suis certain qu’une entreprise immobilière de cette importance obéira totalement aux ordres d’un pauvre spéléologue. D’autant plus que je suis censé être mort et que je n’aurais aucune explication crédible à leur donner. Ils vont arrêter immédiatement. »  
  
« Parfait. »  
  
« C’était ironique. Il n’y a aucune chance qu’ils m’écoutent. Ces mecs se font des millions en construisant des parcs industriels un peu partout dans l’état. Même si Dieu en personne descendait leur ordonner d’arrêter, ils continueraient. »  
  
C’était probablement la vérité. Surtout que l’entreprise, dont le nom complet était Hell&Hound, était connue pour son manque d’éthique flagrant. Ils s’étaient retrouvés plusieurs fois trainer en justice pour avoir fait des contrats à l’extrême limite de la légalité et étaient sortis vainqueurs à chaque procès. Des dizaines de personnes avaient tout perdu après avoir commercé avec eux, il ne tenait pas à vivre ça. Il ne se frotterait pas à eux pour tout l’or du monde, il leur aurait à peine adressé la parole qu’il se retrouverait à la rue avec un crédit immobilier sur quinze générations.  
  
« As-tu un quelconque moyen de faire pression sur eux ? »  
  
« Non. Même un attentat ne marcherait pas. Ils me remercieraient, probablement, après tout, la moitié de leur boulot consiste à faire péter des trucs. »  
  
« C’est ennuyeux. »  
  
« N’est-ce pas ? Je vous avais prévenu que je ne pourrais pas aider. Vous auriez dû récupérer quelqu’un de plus utile, comme, je ne sais pas, le président ? Ou mieux, _leur_ président. »  
  
« Malheureusement, aucun des deux n’est un hybride qui se balade sur notre territoire sans protection. » grinça Raphaëlle.  
  
Dean se tendit au rappel de son état. Castiel avait touché juste quand il avait accusé le spéléologue d’être dérangé par cette information, et il préférait simplement la nier.  
  
« Dernière question. » intervient Naomi. « Où pouvons-nous trouvez ton frère ? »  
  
« Dans vos culs. » répondit Dean du tac au tac. « Vous n’avez pas besoin de lui, vous m’avez moi. »  
  
« Cela va peut-être te surprendre, mais nous ne nous fions pas à ta parole. Ton frère étant également un hybride, la communication avec lui sera plus simple qu’avec un être humain. Je dois reconnaitre que la situation est assez inespérée. Il devra simplement confirmer tes réponses et nous aider à trouver une solution. »  
  
« Hors de questions que vous mêliez Sam à tout ça. Aucune chance que je vous aide là-dessus. »  
  
« Ne te donne pas autant d’importance. Combien crois-tu qu’il y ait de Sam Winchester ayant un frère récemment porté disparu, à la surface ? Nous n’avons peut-être pas vos moyens d’investigation, mais vous, humains, êtes étrangement bien organisés. Combien de temps crois-tu que nous prendrions pour le trouver ? Néanmoins, nous préfèrerions nous éviter une excursion désagréable à la surface. Le Berger a un de ce que vous appelez téléphone. Nous allons t’emmener chez lui et tu vas appeler ton frère pour lui demander de nous rejoindre, rien de plus simple. »  
  
« Allez vous faire foutre. » répondit Dean avec un sourire aimable.  
  
« Tu nous obéiras. Nous savons nous montrer extrêmement convainquant. »  
  
La voix de Michael était calme, et le spéléologue sentit des picotements à l’arrière de sa nuque, signe d’un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de parler de torture ? »  
  
« Nous préférons ne pas appeler ça comme ça. »  
  
« En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez appeler ça comme ça vous chante, je ne vous laisserai pas faire, et quoi qu’il arrive je ne vous aiderai pas. »  
  
« Oh, nous n’allons rien faire. C’est un bon ami à toi qui va se charger de tout ça. Castiel est quelqu’un de très doué dans son domaine. »  
  
« Cas ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a à voir dans tout ça ? Ce n’est pas Satan le bourreau local ? »  
  
« En tant que capitaine de la Garnison, Castiel est responsable des… relations extérieures disons. Lui rappeler son rôle ne sera pas superflu. »  
  
« Vous ne faites pas ça pour me faire parler. » réalisa Dean, se souvenant des paroles d’Ezekiel et d’Uriel à propos de la trop grande sympathie de Castiel à son égard. « Vous faites ça pour le punir, parce que pour une quelconque putain de raison vous pensez qu’il m’aime bien ou quelque chose du style ? Vous êtes tarés. »  
  
« Castiel a toujours eu trop de cœur. » intervint Naomi. « Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’un rappel à l’ordre est nécessaire. Nous joignons juste une action utile à une autre, trouver ton frère est toujours le but principal de notre action. Bien entendu, tu peux toujours choisir de coopérer dès maintenant, ce qui évitera à Castiel ce léger désagrément. Que décides-tu ? »  
  
La décision de Dean fit très vite prise. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, il se précipita vers l’entrée. Le cri qui retentit dans la salle envoya des flashs douloureux dans son cerveau. Il passa à toute vitesse devant Uriel sans que celui-ci n’ait le temps de réagir et il sauta dans l’eau du lac. Nager n’était pas son point fort mais à sa grande surprise, il réussit à atteindre la rive de l’autre côté de la cascade sans être rattrapé. Il se rappela alors la propriété de la voix des Enkelis. Traverser les solides. Toute la ruche était peut-être au courant maintenant. Mais il devait retourner à l’infirmerie pour récupérer la carte d’Ezekiel, sans quoi, s’enfuir serait du suicide. Sans compter qu’il n’avait pas de lampe, pas d’eau et pas de nourriture.  
  
Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait beaucoup d’options après tout. Il se mit à courir en direction de la ruche, priant tous les dieux dont il avait entendu parler pour ne croiser personne. Comme il s’y attendait, ses suppliques furent ignorées, et il tomba sur quelqu’un avant même d’arriver à mi-chemin de la grotte de Pam.  
  
« Bonjour Dean. »  
  
« Cas. »  
  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était visiblement de notoriété publique que le brun l’appréciait, mais il avait toujours été très clair sur le fait qu’il n’irait jamais à l’encontre d’un ordre direct de la Cène, et qu’il tenait avant tout à protéger sa famille.  
  
« Ils veulent que tu me… convaincs d’attirer mon frère ici. »  
  
« Je sais. Rachel m’a prévenu. »  
  
« Tu vas faire quoi ? »  
  
« T’ordonner de partir immédiatement. » lui répondit l’Enkeli sur un ton égal en lui fourrant dans les mains une feuille soigneusement pliée et une petite lampe à huile. « C’est tout ce que je peux faire étant donné les circonstances. »  
  
« Ils sauront que c’est toi. Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas désobéir aux ordres. »  
  
« Techniquement, je n’ai pas encore reçu les nouveaux ordres. Ma mission est toujours de te protéger. »  
  
« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Pourquoi tu m’aides ? »  
  
« Je ne t’aide pas, je nous aide. Nous sommes menacés par les humains et je ne pense pas que menacer les humains soit la bonne réponse à la situation. Maintenant je te conseille de ne pas perdre de temps et d’essayer de rejoindre ton frère au plus vite. »  
  
Dean hocha la tête et se mit à courir dans la direction que lui indiquait Castiel, à l’opposé de par où ils étaient arrivés le premier jour. Si le sol de la cité et autour de la rivière était relativement plat, le reste de la caverne était extrêmement accidenté. Il se retrouva vite contraint d’escalader les roches à quatre pattes, la carte glissée dans sa ceinture et le récipient à pétrole soigneusement coincé entre ses dents, la chaleur s’en dégageant lui brûlant les lèvres et le nez. Ses mains furent rapidement en sang et il regretta une nouvelle fois son matériel.  
  
Une fois suffisamment éloigné à son goût, il se laissa tomber à côté d’une stalagmite et entreprit de consulter la carte de Castiel. Une première chose lui sauta aux yeux. Aucun des chemins indiqués n’était celui qu’il avait vu Ezekiel tracer sur sa propre carte, et pendant une microseconde, il se dit que peut-être que Castiel l’envoyait droit dans un piège. Mais la manœuvre n’aurait eu aucun intérêt, et il reprit confiance. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait quelque chose à perdre. Il se repéra et constata bien vite qu’il n’aurait pas assez de pétrole pour faire tout le chemin. Il avait une bonne mémoire, mais il n’y avait aucune chance pour qu’il parvienne à mémoriser toutes les indications aussi rapidement et dans l’état de stress dans lequel il se trouvait.  
  
Il saisit un éclat de roche au sol et, après une grande inspiration, commença à graver les indications sur son avant-bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, c'était un des chapitres clés de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
> Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'à là !  
> Le prochain chapitre devrait apparaître sous 10 jours.


	7. There's nowhere we can hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, voilà le chapitre, un petit peu en retard ! Il n'est pas relu du coup, je m'excuse pour les fautes très certainement présente dans le texte. Je relirais ça demain soir, la version corrigée sera postée avant 20 heures, si vous souhaitez attendre.  
> Bonne lecture.

« Salut Sammy. »  
  
Le poing partit mais s’arrêta avant d’atteindra sa cible quand Sam constata l’état dans lequel se trouvait son frère. Trempé, les vêtements en lambeaux et tachés de sang, il avait l’air totalement épuisé. Et effrayé. Cette expression était bien trop rare pour qu’il ne s’inquiète pas et il ramena son bras le long de son corps, le poing toujours serré.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas te contenter d’un simple « Salut Sammy » ! Bon sang Dean, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? L’équipe de secours a trouvé tes affaires dans l’éboulement. Je t’ai cru mort ! Comment tu t’en es sorti ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? Ça fait plusieurs semaines Dean, tu as intérêt à me donner des explications. »  
  
« Hey, doucement Sam. Laisse au ressuscité un peu de temps pour respirer. »  
  
« Ne plaisante pas avec ça Dean. Tu as été déclaré mort. Tu sais ce que j’ai ressenti en signant la déclaration de décès ? »  
  
« Je t’avais laissé un message, dans le journal. »  
  
« Je l’ai vu oui. Mais je te connais. Il était tellement vague. Tu aurais très bien pu l’avoir écrit il y a des années pour que si jamais il t’arrive quelque chose je garde espoir. Tu as déjà fait ce genre de choses. Donc non, excuse-moi, mais ça ne m’a pas du tout rassuré ! »  
  
« Arrête de crier comme ça Samantha. Ta voix est insupportablement aigüe, tu t’es enfin décidé à te faire opérer pour retrouver ton vrai sexe ? »  
  
« Dean. »  
  
Le spéléologue se mordit les lèvres, évitant le regard de son frère.  
  
« Dean, tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça et lancer des blagues comme si de rien n’était. Ce n’est pas ma voix qui est différente c’est la tienne. Tu dois me dire ce qu’il t’est arrivé. Tu étais sous terre tout ce temps ? Comment tu as survécu, tu n’avais pas assez de rations de survie. »  
  
« Je suis désolé Sam. Je… Je ne vais pas pouvoir t’expliquer. Oui, j’étais dans les galeries tout ce temps. Mais je ne peux sincèrement pas en parler, pas maintenant. Je ne suis même pas encore sûr de ce qu’il s’est passé. C’est trop surréel. Tu ne me croirais pas. Putain, _je_ ne me croirais pas. Peut-être plus tard. Pour l’instant, est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je suis un peu en mauvais état là, comme tu peux le voir. »  
  
Sam soupira et s’écarta pour laisser passer son frère.  
  
« Cette conversation n’est pas terminée. »  
  
« Je sais. » répondit doucement Dean, ce qui signifiait qu’elle l’était indubitablement.  
  
*  
  
La première chose que le spéléologue fit fût de se précipiter dans la cuisine. Après avoir bu des quantités d’eau irraisonnables, il commença à cuisiner. Le contenu de la casserole qui cuisait sur le feu confirma à Sam que l’état de son frère était inquiétant.  
  
« Dean. Tu es en train de te faire des légumes. Verts. »  
  
« Sans blagues Sherlock. Je suis encore capable de savoir ce que je fais merci. Passe quelques semaines dans des souterrains, tu verras comme l’herbe te semble attrayante tout à coup. »  
  
Après avoir mangé sous le regard médusé de son frère, le spéléologue disparut dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler de l’eau brûlante dans la baignoire et y resta près de deux heures, malgré la douleur que provoquaient ses diverses blessures. Il les étudia soigneusement, notant celles qui auraient besoin de soins quand il se déciderait à émerger. Il avait une longue balafre le long du tibia gauche, mais elle était peu profonde. Par contre le tranchant de sa main gauche était très sérieusement entaillé. Il faudrait qu’il fasse quelque chose. Pas nécessairement aller à l’hôpital, de toute façon, s’il était déclaré mort, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour lui, mais au moins coller quelques Steristripes. Même chose pour ses pieds. Après plusieurs semaines de maltraitance, ses chaussures avaient rendu l’âme pendant sa fuite, allouant les roches à déchirer sa peau. Quelques brûlures sur son visage qui nécessiteraient de la biafine. A part ça, il n’avait rien de grave. Bon, il y avait son bras bien sûr. Qui aurait besoin de plusieurs litres de désinfectant. Au moins. Il essayait de le pas trop le regarder. Il n’était pas en si mauvais état que ça, pourtant. Les gravures n’étaient pas profondes, il s’était juste contenté de marqué une flèche pour chaque croisement. Tout droit, à droite ou à gauche. C’était suffisant pour que son avant-bras soit couvert de quatre colonnes de signes grossièrement tracés. Les entailles étaient bien trop proches pour qu’il puisse faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que les recouvrir d’un bandage.  
  
Il mit un temps infini avant de trouver le courage de s’extraire de l’eau et de sortir les divers produits médicaux dont il aurait besoin. Malgré son bain prolongé, certaines blessures étaient toujours pleines de terre, de poussière et de bouts de roches qu’il dût extraire à l’aide d’une pince à épiler. Sam frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, vérifiant qu’il était toujours conscient et proposant son aide, mais il refusa. Si Sam venait l’aider, il verrait son bras, et s’il voyait son bras, il exigerait des réponses et ne lâcherait pas prise. Après avoir tout désinfecté, il enroula résolument une longue bande blanche autour de son avant-bras et prit soin d’enfiler un t-shirt à manches longues avant de retourner dans le salon. Son frère lui jeta un regard interrogatif mais ne dit rien, et Dean lui en fût énormément reconnaissant. Ils regardèrent un film en silence, et Sam le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant d’aller se coucher, une lueur de soulagement bien visible dans ses yeux.  
  
Dean éteignit la télé mais resta de longues minutes à fixer l’écran noir avant de se décider à rejoindre sa chambre. Il se sentait vide. Tout était allé trop vite, depuis le début, et il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il s’était passé. Ça aurait très bien pu être un rêve. Peut-être qu’il était juste resté évanoui dans un coin tout ce temps. Il ressentit alors une douleur intense et réalisa qu’il appuyait de toutes ses forces sur son bras blessé. C’était réel, tout était réel. Il n’était pas assez imaginatif pour inventer toutes ces histoires, Castiel, Pamela et les autres. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il préférait.  
  
Il finit par aller se coucher et, malgré son épuisement et le confort de son matelas, mis un temps fou avant de trouver le sommeil.  
  
*  
  
 _Fuck_ , pensa-t-il en contemplant l’étendu d’eau. Il revérifia la carte que lui avait donnée Castiel. Il devait indubitablement aller tout droit, ce qui signifiait traverser la rivière. Il se demanda si les Enkelis avaient fait cela intentionnellement, faire en sorte que tous les passages menant à la ruche comprennent un passage forcé sous l’eau. Stratégiquement, c’était intelligent, d’un point de vue défensif. Même s’il ne savait pas très bien contre quoi ils avaient à se défendre. Mais là, tout de suite, c’était juste très embêtant pour lui. Il posa la petite coupe de pétrole enflammé sur un rocher et passa délicatement un doigt sur les coupures de son avant-bras en grimaçant. C’était putain de douloureux, mais maintenant que le sang avait presque arrêté de couler, il sentait suffisamment clairement les flèches. Il fallait simplement qu’il ne se trompe pas d’indication. Une, deux, trois… Il était à la cinquième intersection depuis son départ.  
  
Il coinça de nouveau la coupe entre ses dents, et glissa dans l’eau avec précaution. Il savait que les chances qu’il parvienne jusqu’à l’autre rive sans que la flamme ne s’éteigne étaient proches de zéro, mais hey, ça ne coutait rien d’essayer. Enfin si, ça lui coutait quelques nouvelles brûlures au visage, mais au point où il en était, vraiment. La première moitié de la traversée se passa sans trop de problème, il aurait presque pu le faire. Garder la tête suffisamment hors de l’eau tout en veillant à ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques pour ne pas provoquer d’éclaboussures était dur, mais il aurait pu le faire. Et il le savait. C’était tout le problème. Il savait qu’il pouvait le faire, et plus il s’approchait de la rive, plus il en était persuadé. Plus il prenait confiance en lui. Plus il cherchait à accélérer. Un mouvement un peu plus énergique lui fit perdre sa balance et sa bouche passa sous la surface, éteignant la flamme.  
  
Ne pas paniquer fut difficile. En tant que spéléologue, il savait que perdre sa source de lumière divisait par quatre ses chances de s’en sortir. Or, ses chances n’étaient déjà pas très élevées. Il était dans l’eau, il n’avait jamais emprunté cette voie auparavant, et il n’y avait aucune chance pour que quiconque vienne le secourir. Battant des pieds pour se maintenir à la surface, il laissa ses doigts courir le long de son avant-bras. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Il savait où il était, il savait où il devait aller, il pouvait s’en sortir. Il devait s’en sortir, parce qu’il devait rejoindre Sam. Le protéger.  
  
Il se remit à nager et toucha rapidement la rive, dégouté d’avoir éteint la flamme si près du but. Il toucha son bras. Droite. La paroi était juste à côté de lui, il la longea, prenant garde à ne pas la perdre. Ça serait son seul repère. Une simple erreur de direction et il était mort. Les dés étaient jetés.  
  
Il ne savait plus où il était. Il ne savait plus. Il avait perdu le compte. Son souffle s’emballa. Surtout ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Ça n’aiderait pas. Ça ne ferait que rendre les choses pires. Ses doigts couraient sur les plaies de son bras. Où en était-il ? La trente et unième ou la trente deuxième ? A droite ou à gauche ? Il était allé à droite, au croisement précédent. Mais le trentième était une flèche vers la droite également. Il ne se souvenait plus où il en était. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir de faim, de soif, ou simplement de panique, tout seul sous terre, après tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Après avoir fait tout ce chemin dans le noir. Il ne pourrait pas revoir Sammy. Il ne pourrait même pas _prévenir_ Sammy. Il n’avait jamais eu peur de ça avant, de se perdre, de mourir dans une galerie. Mais la probabilité que ça se produise était impossible à ignorer maintenant. Il était perdu. Ses doigts passèrent de nouveau sur les coupures de son bras, appuyant douloureusement, comme si ça aillait l’aider à se rappeler. Son souffle s’emballa, il avait chaud. Il ne voulait pas mourir.  
  
*  
  
Il se réveilla, le souffle erratique, une odeur de sang flottait autour de lui. _Encore_ , pensa-t-il en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. Il n’avait pas besoin d’allumer la lumière pour savoir qu’il avait encore arraché son bandage pour gratter son bras jusqu’au sang. Ça faisait deux semaines, à présent, qu’il était rentré. Il avait obligé Sam à déménager avec lui chez Bobby. Sam n’avait pas posé de questions. Il lui avait fait confiance. Ou peut-être s’inquiétait-il simplement de l’état de son frère depuis que celui-ci avait miraculeusement réapparu.  
  
Dean avait confiance en ses propres capacités. Il ne pensait pas que Sam serait en danger dans leur propre appartement, parce qu’il savait qu’il serait capable de le protéger. Il avait un pistolet, et même le cri magique des Enkelis et leurs organes extra-résistants ne pourraient rien faire contre ça. Mais il y avait ces rêves, toutes les nuits, où il se rappelait le chemin qu’il avait fait pour rentrer. Il pensait de déménager chez Bobby, être hors d’atteinte, allait aider, d’une quelconque manière. Il avait eu tort. Il avait toujours ces rêves, et son bras qu’il n’avait toujours pas montré à Sam, même si son frère devait s’en douter, étant donné qu’il ne pouvait pas rater la bande ensanglantée qu’il trouvait dans la poubelle de la salle de bain tous les matins.  
  
L’expérience avait été trop surréaliste pour s’effacer facilement. Elle avait été courte, Dean avait fait de son mieux pour essayer de l’effacer. Il avait rempli tout un tas de papiers pour être de nouveau considéré comme vivant. Il avait même fait des petites interviews où il avait sorti quelques explications bancales sur sa disparition souterraine. Le journal de la ville en avait d’ailleurs fait sa une, ce qui avait provoqué leur départ chez Bobby pour plus de sécurité, même s’il habitait dans la même commune. Il avait recommencé à fréquenter les gens et les endroits qu’il fréquentait d’habitude. Mais il n’avait pas repris le travail. Rien qu’à l’idée de retourner sous terre, il sentait son bras le brûler. Il avait vaguement plaisanté là-dessus avec Sam, à moitié sérieux quand il disait qu’il espérait que ce soit considéré comme un accident de travail, qu’il puisse avoir des allocations et vivre en paix devant sa télé pour le restant de ses jours.  
  
Sam n’avait pas apprécié.  
  
« Dean, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose. Je peux comprendre que l’expérience ait été… traumatisante. Je comprends qu’il te faille du temps pour digérer ça, vraiment. Mais j’ai l’impression que tu n’essaies même pas. Tu devrais en parler à quelqu’un, vraiment. Pas forcément à moi je veux dire, même si bien entendu je suis là si besoin. Mais peut-être… une aide professionnelle ? »  
  
« Je ne suis pas fou Sammy. » s’offusqua Dean, même s’il était de moins en moins sûr de ce fait.  
  
« Je n’ai pas dit ça ! Je dis juste que quoi qu’il se soit passé pendant ces semaines, ça te ronge. Tu ne peux pas garder ces démons en toi comme ça indéfiniment. Tu es mort d’inquiétude depuis que tu es rentré. Et tu ne t’inquiètes pas pour nous. En tout cas tu ne devrais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses qui nous poursuit, mais on a déménagé, et on dort avec un putain de révolver sous notre oreiller ! On ne risque rien, on est à la maison, pas sous terre, j’aimerais juste que tu le réalises. »  
  
Dean se mordit la lèvre.  
  
« Je suis désolé Sammy. Je sais… Je sais que je suis là, et, sincèrement, je pense qu’on ne risque rien. Mais c’est juste… C’est juste compliqué. »  
  
« Et bien explique moi ! Tu as déjà dit que je ne te croirais pas, mais ce n’est pas une raison. Vu ton état, tu peux me dire que tu as vécu une rencontre du troisième type, je te croirais sur parole. »  
  
« Pas loin Sam, pas loin. »  
  
« Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Je m’inquiète tu sais. Bobby aussi. Juste… donne nous quelque chose sur quoi travailler au moins. »  
  
« Je le ferais Sam. Promis. »  
  
Son frère secoua la tête, persuadé qu’il n’en serait rien, et quitta la pièce.  
  
« Hey ! » le rappela Dean « Enkeli, ça te dit quelque chose ? »  
  
« Hum ? Ange. »  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Ça veut dire ange. En une langue européenne. Suédois ou finnois, quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Curiosité intellectuelle. »  
  
« Tu parles, je suis presque certain que tu as croisé ça dans un de tes pornos. »  
  
« Je suis vexé Sam, vraiment. Je lis, tu sais. »  
  
« Yup. Du porno. »

Après ça, les interactions avec son frère restèrent tendues, mais Dean fit de son mieux pour paraitre moins… crispé. En toute honnêteté, il savait qu’il ne devrait pas être inquiet. Il était chez lui, avec son frère, il pourrait le défendre.  
  
Il fallut encore une bonne semaine et un cauchemar particulièrement violent avant qu’il ne comprenne que ce n’était pas pour ça qu’il s’inquiétait. Il ne s’inquiétait par lui, il ne s’inquiétait pas pour Sam. Il s’inquiétait pour Castiel, il s’inquiétait pour Ezekiel, il s’inquiétait pour Pamela et Jess, et globalement pour tous les Enkelis, parce qu’il avait compris que la menace qui pesait sur eux était sérieuse. Il avait bien compris que la désobéissance était mal vu, dangereuse, et aider un otage à s’enfuir devait atteindre un niveau de désobéissance particulièrement élevé. D’après ce qu’il avait pu observer sur place, les criminels étaient rares dans la ruche, ce qui devait rendre les dérives encore plus grave. Il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il s’était enfui. Il ne pensait qu’à Sam. Mais, même si les Enkelis étaient plus ou moins ses kidnappeurs, certains étaient devenus quelque chose comme des amis. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’était passé après qu’il soit parti ? Le fait que Castiel l’ai aidé serait plutôt évident. Pas comme s’il y avait beaucoup d’autres personnes qui auraient pu le faire. Et puis il était pratiquement certain que cet imbécile n’aurait pas nié. Il l’avait peut-être aidé, mais il avait l’air un soldat responsable. Le genre de personnes qui commet un crime en ayant soigneusement réfléchit à ses tenants et aboutissants, et qui va se rendre à la police dès que forfait est accompli.  
  
Il était peut-être mort.  
  
Dean se mit à gratter énergiquement son avant-bras à cette pensée. _Du calme, du calme. C’est un grand garçon, il n’est pas suicidaire, il a forcément dû trouver un moyen de se sortir d’affaire. Forcément._ C’était un peu ridicule de s’inquiéter à ce point, il avait connu le gars quoi, trois semaines ? Et il l’avait kidnappé, par-dessus le marché. Mais le fait est que voilà, il s’inquiétait. Vraiment. Il ne voulait la mort de personne sur la conscience, quand bien même cette personne ne serait pas exactement de la même espèce que lui.  
  
Ce qui lui rappela le problème de l’espèce, d’ailleurs. Il avait été un peu rassuré sur ce point, récemment. Etre à la surface lui avait donné accès à cette merveille de l’évolution qu’était internet, et il s’était renseigné sur les fameux infrasons. Il avait constaté qu’effectivement, il entendait une partie du spectre sonore qu’il n’était pas supposé entendre, mais il avait également constaté avec un certain soulagement que son frère ne l’entendait pas. Et si son frère n’entendait pas cette partie du spectre, ça voulait dire qu’il n’entendrait pas les Enkelis, et ça voulait dire que les êtres souterrains n’avaient aucune raison de s’intéresser à lui.  
  
C’était au moins un problème de régler.  
  
Restait le fait qu’il s’inquiétait. Et réaliser ça le faisait s’inquiéter encore plus. Maintenant, dans ses cauchemars, la personne qui se perdait dans les souterrains sur le chemin de la sortie n’était plus lui, c’était Castiel.  
  
Il avait l’intuition que quelque chose n’allait pas, et il n’était même pas sûr qu’on puisse vraiment appeler ça une intuition dans la mesure où c’était tellement probable que quelque chose n’allait pas que ça devenait une évidence.  
  
La prochaine étape dans son raisonnement fût qu’il devait faire quelque chose.  
  
Après tous les efforts qu’il avait déployés pour s’enfuir, il était bien conscient que c’était totalement irrationnel, mais Castiel l’avait aidé. Il devait bien lui rendre la pareille non ? Il prit la décision totalement stupide de retourner à la ruche. A aucun moment, il ne pensa que c’était une bonne idée. Pour être tout à fait sincère, il réalisait bien qu’il ne faisait pas ça parce qu’il pensait que ça allait servir avec quelque chose. Il avait juste besoin de _faire_ quelque chose, de bouger, d’agir quitte à faire totalement n’importe quoi.  
  
Et il voulait savoir si Castiel était encore en vie.  
  
Quand il annonça à Sam qu’il allait reprendre son travail de spéléologue, son frère ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête de son livre.  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Je ne te demandais pas l’autorisation. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas négociable. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, mais tu tournes en rond depuis que tu es rentré, je suis absolument certain que si tu retournes sur terre, tu vas faire des conneries. Donc tant que tu ne m’auras pas expliqué en détail ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces semaines où, je te rappelle, JE T’AI CRU MORT, tu ne bougeras pas d’ici, et certainement pas pour retourner disparaitre sous un éboulement. »  
  
« J’ai été retenu en otage par des êtres souterrains qui communiquent par ultrasons et qui m’ont affirmé que je faisais à moitié partie de leur race. »  
  
« Dean. » soupira Sam d’un air exaspéré. « Je suis sérieux tu sais. Je ne te laisserai pas partir si je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé. Ça te tuerait de me donner au moins un indice ? »  
  
« J’ai essayé, tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir si tu n’as pas compris. »  
  
« Dean ? Dean ! »  
  
*  
  
A sa grande déception, il réalisa que Sam avait contacté son équipe, et qu’ils étaient tous d’accord pour ne pas l’autoriser à reprendre du service. Du moins pas maintenant. Dean se sentait comme un enfant que ses parents refuseraient de laisser faire du foot sous peine qu’il pourrait salir son pantalon. Il était furieux. Benny ne parvint pas à le calmer, et Dean raccrocha dès qu’il comprit que son collègue ne l’aiderait jamais à obtenir les autorisations nécessaires pour retourner travailler.  
  
Il avait presque l’impression d’être de retour dans la ruche. Comme là-bas, il voulait partir, mais personne ne tenait à l’aider, bien au contraire. Comme là-bas, il s’inquiétait pour la sécurité de quelqu’un. Depuis quand et pourquoi s’inquiétait-il autant pour Castiel ? Presque un mois à suivre un mec partout, on finit par s’attacher, supposa-t-il.  
  
Il finit par se résigner. Il avait essayé, vraiment, mais Sam était passé des menaces aux regards suppliants, et il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner dans une sorte de mission suicide sans réel but précis.  
  
Le temps passa, parce que c’est son rôle, et les cauchemars s’estompèrent permettant au bras de Dean de cicatriser correctement. Les nuits de maltraitance avaient ralenti la cicatrisation et le jeune homme avait maintenant la peau de l’avant-bras recouverte de petites cicatrices blanchâtres irrégulières. Quand il passait ses doigts dessus, il pouvait sentir les fines boursoufflures en forme de flèches, et ce geste était devenu une habitude apaisante qu’il faisait à chaque fois qu’il était préoccupé.  
  
Actuellement, il l’était beaucoup, préoccupé. A un degré qu’il n’avait pas connu depuis un long moment. Il força ses doigts à rester immobiles pour ne pas creuser la peau encore fragile et réduire à néant deux mois et demi de lente cicatrisation.  
  
La raison de son inquiétude était actuellement appuyée sur le chambranle de sa porte d’entrée, parlant précipitamment d’une voix qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.  
  
D’une fréquence qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.  
  
« Alfie ? Kid, qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »  
  
Samandriel avait pris des centimètres et devait maintenant dépasser Dean, mais son état actuel était loin de le rendre impressionnant. Il avait l’air totalement épuisé, tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et se tenait la tête d’une main en grimaçant, comme pris d’un énorme mal de tête.  
  
« Dean ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? »  
  
« Ferme-la Sam. » ordonna Dean d’une voix aussi basse que possible, sachant parfaitement pourquoi l’Enkeli devant lui paraissait tant souffrir. Il guida Alfie jusqu’au canapé du salon et le força à s’allonger.  
  
« Kid, je vais avoir besoin de quelques explications. Tu es venu tout seul ? »  
  
Le garçon hocha affirmativement la tête, les dents serrées.  
  
« Bonne nouvelle, je suppose. Bon, explique-moi ce que tu fais ici maintenant. »  
  
Samandriel lui expliqua longuement, sa voix envoyant quelques élancements douloureux dans le cerveau de Dean, qui n’était plus habitué à traiter ce genre de sons. Quand le garçon eut fini, Dean se redressa et passa dans une autre pièce avec son frère pour pouvoir discuter sans déranger le jeune homme.  
  
« Dean, qui est-ce ? »  
  
« Samandriel. Ou Alfie. C’est long à expliquer. Il m’a dit que sa famille avait des ennuis. »  
  
« Comment tu le sais ? »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Dean, il ouvrait la bouche mais _il ne parlait pas_. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Tu as appris à lire sur les lèvres récemment ? »  
  
« Tu veux dire que tu n’as pas entendu ? Non, bien sûr que tu n’as pas entendu, c’est vrai, j’avais oublié. Tu n’as pas eu mal au crâne au moins ? »  
  
« Non. Mais j’aimerais des explications, si ça ne te dérange pas. »  
  
« Tu te rappelles le jour où j’ai plaisanté en disant que je m’étais fait kidnappé par des êtres souterrains ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Je ne plaisantais pas. »  
  
Dean lui raconta brièvement ce qu’il s’était passé, incluant le fait qu’ils étaient peut-être tous les deux un quart Enkeli, occluant certains détails de son aventure et atténuant de beaucoup la menace représentée par la Cène.  
  
« Le fait est, » conclu-t-il, « que je vais devoir retourner là-bas. Castiel est celui qui m’a aidé à rentrer, et s’il est pris dans une putain de satanée guerre civile à cause de ça, c’est un peu mon devoir d’aller l’aider. »  
  
« Dean, je ne vais pas te laisser retourner là-bas après ce que tu viens de me raconter. Surtout pas pour faire la guerre ou je ne sais quoi ! »  
  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne crois pas qu’ils aient d’armes ou quoi que ce soit. Les batailles doivent juste consister à se gueuler très fort des uns sur les autres. »  
  
« Non Dean, ça ne marche pas comme ça, je me fiche complètement que tu sois devenu meilleur ami avec un mec qui t’a kidnapper. Le fait qu’il t’ait aidé à t’enfuir ne suffira pas à te laisser partir. A côté de ça, tu as un gosse en mauvais état étalé sur le canapé, ça devrait être notre priorité. »  
  
« Parfait, tu as raison. Tu t’occupes du gosse. Tache juste de ne pas lui parler et évite lui les sons aigus. De mon côté, je retourne voir ce qu’il se passe en bas. Faites-vous des tresses et des bracelets d’amitié en attendant. Pas la peine de protester. Tu sais où je vais, tu n’auras qu’à lancer une putain d’équipe de secours si jamais je ne reviens pas assez vite à ton goût, mais je _dois_ y aller. »  
  
« Deux jours. »  
  
« Vendu ! »  
  
« Je ne plaisante pas, deux jours, et je ferais tout le nécessaire pour te ramener ici illico, quitte à foutre ce gosse dans les bras du premier scientifique venu pour le convaincre de monter une expédition pour partir à ta recherche. »  
  
« Tu ne ferais pas ça. »  
  
« Sans doute pas, mais tu tiens à vérifier ? »  
  
« A plus tard Sammy. »  
  
Dean se précipita dans sa chambre. Le matériel qu’il avait préparé quand il avait décidé de retourner en bas voir si Castiel était vivant était toujours prêt dans son placard, il n’avait jamais pris la peine de le défaire. Il le saisit et rejoignit le salon. Ses doigts frôlèrent les marques sur son avant-bras. Il n’aurait pas besoin de cartes.  
  
Il lança un au-revoir rassurant à Samandriel qui tenta de le retenir en lui disant qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de tout lui expliquer.  
  
Dean s’en fichait. Il n’avait jamais vraiment renoncé à retourner _là-bas_. Il avait juste besoin d’un déclencheur. C’était reparti. Mais au moins, cette fois, il savait à quoi s’attendre. Ou du moins il l’espérait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'être arrivé ici, et merci pour les marques de soutien !  
> Le prochain chapitre sera posté le 20. Avec un peu de chance, cette fois, je n'aurais pas de retard.


	8. Now war is declared, and battle come down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again... Je crois que je vais annoncer mes chapitres pour "dans la nuit du tant au tant" maintenant.  
> Ce chapitre est plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude, mais plus loin que je ce que je craignais (je n'avais pas beaucoup d'indications pour cette partie de l'histoire, mais j'ai réussi à m'en tirer, plus ou moins bien)., donc je compte ça comme une victoire !  
> Bonne lecture, et merci à tous !

Dean se sentait à l’aise pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Son bras ne le démangeait pas, et un poids sur son estomac dont il n’avait pas réalisé l’existence jusqu’à maintenant avait disparu. Il pensait que refaire le chemin en sens inverse, retourner là où il avait été piégé, l’inquiéterait. Combien de fois avait-il cauchemardé à propos de ces galeries ? Mais une chose radicale avait changé depuis la dernière fois : il maîtrisait la situation. Il savait où aller, il avait le matériel, il avait des personnes au courant de ce qu’il faisait, et surtout, il savait à quoi s’attendre. Plus ou moins en tout cas.  
  
Il avait abrégé les explications de Samandriel, sachant qu’il retournerait là-bas quoi qu’il arrive. Il avait besoin d’une forme de closure, ou quel que soit le nom qu’un psy donnerait à ça. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé après sa fuite précipitée et il avait besoin de revoir les amis qu’il s’était fait là-bas, et à qui il n’avait pas pu dire au revoir.  
  
Quand il arriva dans l’immense caverne qui abritait la ruche, il était plutôt de bonne humeur. La spéléologie lui avait manqué. Le calme, la pression des roches au-dessus de lui… c’était de nouveau devenu une sensation rassurante. Ce qu’il vit sur place le renvoya pourtant assez rapidement à son humeur précédente. Il était encore trop loin de la cité à proprement parlé, mais il y avait de tout évidence eu de la violence dans les environs. Il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi en revenant ici, tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il avait besoin de revenir, quel qu’en soit le prix. Il savait que Castiel était vivant, mais il savait qu'il était également en danger. A cause de lui, évidemment. Il lui devait des excuses, des remerciements, des explications, n’importe quoi.  
  
Il s’approcha de la ruche sans croiser personne, à son grand étonnement. Son premier réflexe fut d’aller dans la caverne de Pamela. Elle était abandonnée. Rien n’avait été dérangé, les lits étaient parfaitement faits, et ça le rassura, parce qu’au moins, ça voulait dire qu’il n’y avait pas eu de combat. Du moins pas à l’intérieur, mais il avait passé suffisamment de temps dans l’infirmerie pour savoir qu’il manquait beaucoup de matériel, et ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu’une chose, ça ne pouvait que vouloir dire qu’ils étaient partis pour longtemps, et qu’ils allaient avoir besoin de médicaments. Rien de cela n’était bon signe. Il parcourut les pièces à la recherche d’un indice quelconque, tout en sachant que c’était stupide. Samandriel lui avait parlé d’une guerre, et si Pamela et Jess s’étaient enfuies, ça voulait dire qu’elles se cachaient, et quand on voulait disparaître, on ne laissait pas d’indications derrière soi qui permettraient d'être pisté. Il ressortit en tentant de se convaincre que le fait qu'aucun corps ne soit en vue soit un élément de rassurant.  
  
Il ne trouva rien dans les cavités voisines ni dans les environs et commença à s’inquiéter. Il n’avait presque aucune idée de ce qu’il s’était passé. Samandriel lui avait uniquement dit que Castiel s’était opposé à une décision du la Cène juste après son départ, que deux camps s’étaient formés et que les choses s’étaient empirées jusqu’au point où il y avait eu des morts. Dean savait pourquoi le garçon avait l’air aussi horrifié. Les Enkelis ne tuaient pas, pas directement du moins, surtout avec leur population limitée. La question devait être grave pour qu’ils en arrivent à de telles extrémités. Il aurait dû demander des précisions à Alfie, demander quels étaient les camps, où il pouvait trouver Castiel et les autres, au lieu de foncer tête baissée.  
  
Mais maintenant qu’il était là, hors de question qu’il fasse demi-tour, il n’avait pas d’autres choix que de chercher. Son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers la cascade, évidemment. S’il y avait des ennuis, ça s’était forcément passé là-bas, puisque c’était le lieu de prise de décision. Il arriva près de l’eau et se figea. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. L’idée de retirer sa combinaison encore une fois et de plonger dans l’eau glacée alors qu'il était en plein milieu du territoire des Enkelis lui donnait mal au cœur. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de son équipement, parce qu’il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver une nouvelle fois prisonnier des souterrains et des ténèbres.  
  
Il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui et, d’un geste souple, saisit sa machette et se retourna pour menacer le nouvel arrivant.  
  
« Bonjour Dean. Que fais-tu là ? »  
  
Castiel. Le spéléologue l’ausculta du regard, réalisant seulement maintenant à quel point il s’était inquiété pour l’autre homme. Visiblement, il n’était pas blessé. Seules les longues taches de terre sur ses vêtements habituellement immaculés révélaient que quelque chose n’allait pas. Malgré son rôle dans la Garnison et le fait qu’il vive sous terre, il était pourtant toujours impeccable. Le voir dans cet état inquiétait presque plus Dean que si l’Enkeli était arrivé avec une cicatrice en travers du visage. Une blessure signifierait qu’il y avait eu un problème. Des vêtements abimés signifiaient qu’il y avait un problème sur le long terme, et ces problèmes-là étaient toujours les pires.  
  
« Hey Cas ! Juste venu voir si tu étais toujours en vie. Content de voir que c’est le cas. »  
  
« En effet. Mais tu ne devrais pas rester par ici. La situation est… tendue. »  
  
« Tendue ? D’après ce qu’Alfie m’a dit, elle est plus que tendue. Il m’a parlé d’une putain d’espèce de guerre civile. »  
  
Les yeux de l’Enkeli s’agrandir de surprise.  
  
« Alfie ? Samandriel ? Il est vivant ? Où est-il ? Il est blessé ? »  
  
Dean haussa les sourcils. Il avait supposé que c’était les Enkelis qui avaient envoyé le garçon à sa recherche, mais visiblement, Alfie était venu de sa propre initiative, et visiblement sans prendre la peine de prévenir personne.  
  
« Il va bien oui. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il était effondré sur mon canapé. Il est à l’abri, ne t’inquiète pas, Sam est avec lui, et même s’il vous en veut pour tout le… truc autour du kidnapping, il ne laissera personne s’en prendre à un enfant. »  
  
« Samandriel n’est plus un enfant. »  
  
« Hum… selon nos standards, si. D’ailleurs, comment il m’a retrouvé ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais laissé une carte de visite ou quoi, au contraire. »  
  
Castiel secoua la tête.  
  
« Il faudra lui demander. Il est doué pour… trouver les choses. » Il marqua une longue pause. « Je suis heureux de savoir qu’il est toujours en vie. Les autres seront soulagés aussi. Si seulement nous avions appris la nouvelle plus tôt… »  
  
« Cas ? »  
  
« Anna. Elle a cru que Samandriel s’était fait capturer, alors elle s’est rendue. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle est devenue après ça. »  
  
« Tu es en train de dire que tu as peur qu’elle ait été tuée ? Je croyais que les Enkelis ne tuaient pas. »  
  
Castiel eut un sourire fatigué.  
  
« Je croyais aussi. »  
  
« Il va falloir que tu m’expliques toute cette situation, j’ai pas réellement laissé le temps au gosse de m’expliquer ce qu’il se passait. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas nécessaire, tu dois rentrer, tu n’as rien à faire ici, c’est dangereux. »  
  
« Aucune chance que je te laisse, Cas. Tu m’as probablement sauvé la vie en m’aidant à m’enfuir, et le timing de votre guerre me dit que je ne suis pas pour rien dans tout ce bazar. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Donc maintenant, tu m’expliques, et je vois ce que je peux faire pour t’aider. »  
  
« Entendu. Mais pas ici, c’est trop risqué. »  
  
Le spéléologue hocha la tête et suivit l’Enkeli. Ils empruntèrent un réseau de galeries qu’il n’avait jamais vu avant, et dont plusieurs branches avaient indéniablement été creusées récemment. Perdre ses repères de nouveau fit reprendre vie à la vague d’inconfort qui logeait dans son estomac. Il s’était déjà retrouvé piégé une fois en suivant Castiel, il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Mais étrangement, quand il leva les yeux vers l’Enkeli, il ne sentit que du soulagement. Certes Castiel l’avait trainé en premier lieu, mais il l’avait aussi aidé à sortir. Et s’il était de retour maintenant, c’était en partie à cause de Castiel, après tout. Parce qu’il était inquiet. Et il ne doutait pas qu’une fois encore, le brun lui permettrait de trouver la sortie. Il était le lien vers ce monde étrange souterrain. Tant qu’il serait là, il trouverait la sortie.  
  
Après avoir navigué à travers les galeries, ils débouchèrent dans une large grotte. Beaucoup moins vaste que la gigantesque cavité qui abritait la ruche, mais suffisamment grande pour qu’un certain nombre d’Enkelis s’y tiennent à l’aise. L’endroit ressemblait à un camp de réfugié. Des draps étaient étendus dans un coin de la salle, dans le but évident de servir de couche pour toutes les personnes présentes, trois faibles récipients probablement remplis de pétrole éclairaient la salle avec difficulté et tout le monde était armés d’objets dont le brut premier n’avait jamais été ni la défense ni l’attaque. Ils semblèrent soulagés en voyant arriver Castiel, mais beaucoup moins quand ils aperçurent Dean. Néanmoins, personne ne fit la moindre remarque et Castiel l’entraina dans un coin.  
  
« Ne t’inquiète pas. Certains t’en veulent parce qu’ils pensent que tu es responsable de toute la situation, mais tous les gens ici sont plus ou moins de ton côté. De votre côté. »  
  
« Alfie m’a dit qu’il y avait eu des hum… pertes. Donc pour commencer, qui est avec nous ? Figurativement et au sens propre. Est-ce que Pam et… »  
  
« Pamela et Jessica vont bien. Elles s’occupent du ravitaillement. Comme tu peux le voir, la situation est compliquée. »  
  
« Ezekiel ? »  
  
« Avec nous, aussi. Uriel est du côté de la Cène, tout comme Hester. Rachel est restée à mes côtés. »  
  
Castiel commença à dresser la liste de toutes les personnes présentes, mais Dean le coupa.  
  
« Tu cherches à gagner du temps. Explique-moi la situation. D’après ce que j’ai compris tout est de ma faute non ? »  
  
« Non, pas exactement. Disons que ton évasion s’est produite au mauvais moment. Mais c’est ce qui t’a permis de t’en sortir, je suppose. La Cène allait nous lancer à ta poursuite, mais des gardes qui surveillaient la zone où votre compagnie exécute des travaux sont arrivés pour nous dire qu’une nouvelle galerie venait d’être condamnée. L’un de mes soldats est mort dans le processus. Il y a eu une réunion d’urgence, les membres de la Cène se sont entendus pour dire qu’on ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester sans rien faire. Il ne nous reste plus que trois sorties Dean, trois. Les apôtres ont décidés de vous déclarer la guerre. »  
  
« Nous déclarer la guerre ? A nous ? Tu veux dire aux humains ? Vous êtes stupides ? Vous savez combien on est là-haut ? Mec, on a des armes à feu. Je sais pas si vous connaissez, mais c’est plutôt efficace pour envoyer les gens dans l’autre monde. Vous ne tiendriez pas deux minutes, aussi surnaturels que vous soyez. »  
  
« C’est ce que j’ai dit, oui. Mais nous pouvons tuer un homme normal juste en criant, beaucoup restent persuadés que ça suffira. »  
  
« On a des armées. On a des putains de bombardiers. Vous êtes combien sous terre, mille ? Mille cinq cents ? Une seule attaque suffirait, vous seriez morts avant même de comprendre. »  
  
« Je sais. Et toutes les autres personnes ici le savent aussi. Mais les autres sont désespérés. Ils pensent que fragiles comme vos organes sont, nous n’aurons aucune difficulté à vous battre. Ils sont prêts à faire n’importe quoi, et puis ils écoutent la Cène. C’est ce qu’on a toujours fait, écouter la Cène. La plus grosse partie des membres de notre Famille sont de leur côté, ils veulent une guerre. Nous n’avons jamais fait de guerre dans toute notre histoire. J’ai proposé d’envoyer un éclaireur pour tenter de négocier avec vous, mais ils savent que c’est moi qui t’ai aidé à fuir, donc ils m’ont rappelé… »  
  
« Ils lui ont rappelé que s’il tenait tant que ça à parlementer, peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû relâcher la seule personne réellement capable de _parle_ menter avec les humains. »  
  
Dean ne connaissait pas l’homme qui avait parlé, mais comme Castiel ne lui prêta pas attention, il fit de même.  
  
« Mais… Jess et Pam, elles peuvent presque parler comme nous non ? Elles auraient pu mener les négociations. »  
  
Castiel secoua la tête.  
  
« Leur "accent" est trop évident. Dans la mesure du possible nous aurions voulu éviter d’avoir à nous dévoiler. Et votre voix, sans parler des bruits extérieurs, est toujours… douloureuse pour nous. Mais nous y avons pensé oui, c’est pour ça qu’elles sont avec nous, elles voulaient aller à la surface. Mais maintenant, ce n’est peut-être plus nécessaire. »  
  
La voix de Castiel était aussi neutre que d’habitude, mais il y avait comme une étincelle d’espoir dans ses yeux. Il avait visiblement monté un plan qu’il n’appréciait pas, et avoir Dean de retour semblait le soulager immensément. Le cerveau du spéléologue se mit à tourner à plein régime. Il ne se considérait pas comme intelligent. Du moins, pas intelligent comme son biologiste de frère. Mais mettre au point des stratégies, ça, il savait faire. Et puis surtout, il voulait le faire. Il était là pour aider, n’est-ce pas ? Et maintenant qu’il n’était plus un prisonnier et que personne ne menaçait son frère, il était tout à fait motivé pour aider. Après avoir expliqué cela à Castiel, il entama une longue discussion pour avoir tous les éléments en main.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que vous savez de la compagnie ? Elle est connue, mais je dois reconnaitre que je suis pas vraiment calé sur le sujet, ça fait pas exactement partie de mes centres d’intérêt. »  
  
« Pas grand-chose. Celui des nôtres qui vit à la surface, le berger, il surveillait la situation, mais nous avons perdu contact avec lui après l’altercation avec la Cène. Il n’était pas exactement fiable de toute façon. Votre environnement n’est pas très… sain pour nous. Il nous corrompt. »  
  
« Altercation ? Doucement, ne dramatise pas trop la situation surtout ! » ironisa Dean. Il respectait tout à fait les gens capables de garder leur calme en toutes circonstances, mais il y avait des moments où on était en droit de s’affoler. Se retrouver en guerre contre son propre peuple alors qu’on allait se faire enterrer vivant était l’une de ces situations. « Il va falloir que je retourne à la surface. Sammy en saura probablement plus. Ce gosse est intelligent, il pourra vous aider. Et il faudra que je vous rapporte Alfie, pas envie qu’il devienne dingue à cause de la voix aigüe de mon frère ou des grésillements de la télévision.  
  
« Le fils d’Anna sera probablement plus en sécurité dehors non ? Il est mignon mais il est bien trop jeune pour se retrouver pris dans toute cette histoire. »  
  
« Pamela ! »  
  
« Hello gorgeous, je t’ai manqué ? »  
  
Pamela se tenait debout avec sa fille, plusieurs sacs du même tissu qui constituaient leurs habits posés à leurs pieds. Probablement la nourriture dont Castiel avait parlé.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Dean ? Je croyais que… qu’une personne de bonne volonté t’avait permis de rentrer chez toi. »  
  
« Quoi Jess, tu n’es pas contente de me revoir ? Dire que j’étais venu spécialement pour te retrouver ! »  
  
La jeune fille lui présenta un bitchface qui pourrait faire concurrence aux grimaces de son frère, pourtant maitre dans cette catégorie.  
  
« Il se trouve que vous élevez bien vos gosses ici. Alfie est venu me trouver pour me signaler que vous aviez quelques problèmes, donc je suis venu magiquement tout régler. Sincèrement, je disparais quelques jours et vous organisez une guerre civile ? On ne peut vraiment pas vous laisser sans surveillance. »  
  
« Ne plaisante pas Dean, c’est une affaire sérieuse. »  
  
« Justement Cas, raison de plus pour plaisanter. »  
  
L’Enkeli fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas.  
  
« On ne peut pas laisser Samandriel à la surface. » déclara-t-il, reprenant le sujet de la conversation précédente. « Il est encore jeune, l’environnement risque de le blesser encore plus rapidement. »  
  
Pamela se tourna vers Dean.  
  
« Vous n’avez pas un endroit sécurisé et hermétique pour qu’il s’y abrite ? »  
  
« Hum… Bobby, mon oncle, il a un abri antiatomique dans sa cave. »  
  
Dean n’avait jamais pensé avoir un jour à dire cette phrase tout haut, et ça sonnait aussi bizarre que ça lui avait semblé la première fois que Bobby lui avait parlé de ça. Heureusement, les Enkelis étaient tout à fait étrangers à la notion d’abri antiatomique ce qui lui évité les remarques désobligeantes auxquelles il s’attendait. La seule chose qui préoccupait les Enkelis était de savoir si Samandriel serait à l’abri de tout bruit trop aigu, et après que Dean leur ait assuré que le bunker était absolument hermétique à tout, il fut décidé que Samandriel resterait là jusqu’à l’amélioration de la situation.  
  
*  
  
Dean resta vingt-quatre heures dans la caverne occupée par Castiel et les autres « pacifistes » comme il avait décidé de les appeler pour pouvoir s’y retrouver plus facilement. Il utilisa ce temps pour discuter avec les rares Enkelis avec lesquels il avait tissé de vagues liens lors de sa capture, plus dans un but de renseignement que dans un souci de se montrer amical. Il conclut de ces conversations que la situation était problématique. Deux catégories de personnes avaient pris le parti de Castiel : ceux qui avaient toujours suivi Castiel et faisaient ça par habitude, majoritairement des membres de la Garnison, et ceux qui n’aimaient pas la Cène et avaient sauté sur la première occasion de leur tenir tête. Aucune de ces deux motivations n’étaient suffisante pour se tirer d’une telle situation de crise. Aux yeux de Dean, il n’y avait que deux motivations respectables : l’instinct de survie et la volonté de protéger sa famille. Castiel semblait marché à cette dernière, et Dean s’en trouva étrangement satisfait. L’Enkeli n’agissait pas par habitude ou par haine, il faisait ça parce qu’il pensait que c’était le mieux à faire pour protéger les personnes auxquelles il tenait. _Bien_ , pensa le spéléologue.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de là où il était, et il mit au point avec les autres le plan qu’il aurait à suivre une fois à la surface, histoire d’éviter des aller-retour inutiles. Vu le manque d’informations et le côté vaguement, totalement surréaliste de la situation, le plan était très sommaire, et consistait principalement à surveiller la compagnie H&H. Dean expliqua que le mieux qu’il puisse faire pour l’instant, c’était de détourner l’attention pour ralentir les travaux. Mettre au point une manifestation de spéléologues pour la conservation des sites serait totalement inutile sur le long terme, mais ça pourrait aider un minimum, le temps de trouver quelque chose. Et puis, on ne savait jamais hein, miracle ? Un homme pouvait rêver.  
  
A sa grande surprise, Dean n’eut pas d’attaque de panique. Il y a deux mois, il était un homme parfaitement normal, plus ou moins, avec un boulot, un frère, un appartement… Et maintenant, il se retrouvait à diriger la rébellion d’une race inconnue en s’attaquant à une des plus grandes entreprises de l’état pour éviter leur extinction. Aucun aspect de la situation ne semblait le moins du monde logique, et la moindre partie de cette histoire l’enverrait directement dans l’hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche. Ah, et puis il était un quart de cette race, aussi, comme si le reste ne suffisait pas. La situation était totalement surréaliste. Il avait tous les droits de piquer une crise et d’aller se cacher dans un coin en hyperventilant pour les douze prochaines années. Au lieu de ça, il se sentait étrangement… à l’aise. Il était au commande, et même s’il ne savait absolument pas ce qu’il était en train de faire, il se sentait… à sa place. Sauvez des gens, chassez des ennemis de leurs terres, ça lui semblait la chose juste à faire, et il se sentait bien en sachant qu’il faisait quelque chose de juste et d’utile. _Pour une fois_ , lui souffla la voix de John.  
  
Il fût décidé qu’il remonterait avec Pamela et Jess en guise de soutien. En tant que leader temporaire, Castiel se devait de rester sur place, et même s’il détestait l’idée de laisser l’Enkeli dans cette situation, Dean n’avait trouvé aucun argument objectif pour le convaincre de venir. Les deux femmes connaissaient les souterrains suffisamment bien pour qu’elles puissent rentrer si jamais d’une des issues était bloquée, et elles avaient l’avantage de pouvoir parler. Jess resterait avec Samandriel dans le bunker de Bobby, ce qui conduisit Dean à faire diverses remarques sur le fait que si toute cette histoire finissait mal, ils seraient en charge de reconstruire la population enkelienne à eux deux.  
  
Aucune des deux femmes ne semblait particulièrement excitée d’aller à la surface, et Dean réalisa seulement maintenant que tout cela pouvait être dangereux pour elles. En plus de tous les dangers auxquels elles étaient exposées en ce moment, elles allaient se retrouver dans un environnement qui pouvait facilement leur faire perdre la tête, pour ce que Dean avait compris. C’était sérieux. Ce n’était pas seulement une aventure où Dean devait sauver des gens, c’était une histoire sérieuse où des gens étaient réellement en danger, et où l’erreur et l’hésitation n’avait pas leur place. Le spéléologue se programma quelques futures minutes pour paniquer dès qu’il serait en sécurité isolé dans sa chambre. On pouvait parfaitement être un héros et se cacher sous sa couette en respirant erratiquement de temps en temps. Tout héros a le droit d’avoir ses moments, juste pour prouver qu’ils sont humains. Même Batman avait dû affronter ce genre de situations, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
*  
  
Castiel insista pour les accompagner jusqu’à la surface, et une fois dehors, Dean ne savait toujours pas s’il était heureux ou non que l’Enkeli ait pris cette décision. D’un côté, c’était probablement grâce à ça que le spéléologue et les deux filles étaient arrivés en vie à l’extérieur, d’un autre, c’était à cause de ça que Castiel se retrouvait en très mauvaise, et potentiellement mortelle, posture.  
  
Au début, tout c’était bien passé. Ils avaient rejoint la caverne abritant la ruche sans encombre, et s’apprêtaient à traverser la rivière. Mais évidemment, les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer sans accro, parce que c’était une loi naturelle que si quelque chose avait la possibilité de mal se passer, alors ça se passerait mal. Actuellement, il était presque sûr que cette loi était réelle, qu’elle s’appelait la loi de Murphy, et qu’elle avait été prouvée par des scientifiques plus ou moins fiables, mais des scientifiques quand même, ce qui lui accordait la crédibilité suffisante pour qu’elle s’applique à la réalité et gâche la vie des honnêtes gens. La loi en question se matérialisa sous la forme d’un membre du clan ennemi, et plus particulièrement d’une membre, une membre particulièrement récente.  
  
« ANNA STOP ! » cria une voix, probablement Jess, alors qu’une forme se jettait en direction de Dean. La voix féminine envoya un élancement douloureux dans le cerveau de Dean qui tomba, évitant de justesse de se faire percuter par la femme rousse.  
  
« C’EST TA FAUTE, TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU L’AS TUE EN T’ECHAPPANT ! TU NOUS AS TOUS TUER ! RENDS MOI MON FILS ASSASSIN ! »  
  
« Anna, calme toi, Samandriel n’est pas mort. Il est en sécurité, chez Dean. »  
  
« N’ESSAIE PAS DE ME MENTIR, IL N’A AUCUNE RAISON D’ÊTRE LA-BAS ! »  
  
La jeune femme continua à essayer d’atteindre Dean, recroquevillé au sol, rendu incapable d’agir par les tisons brulants qui lui perçaient le cerveau à chaque syllabe criée.  
  
« Je te jure qu’il va bien, écoute nous juste quelques minutes. Anna, laisse-le, Dean est là pour aider ! »  
  
« AIDER ? TU L’AVAIS CAPTURER POUR AIDER CASTIEL, C’EST POUR CA QU’IL ÉTAIT LA, MAIS TU L’AS AIDE A FUIR, TU AS LAISSER FUIR NOTRE SEUL ESPOIR DE NOUS EN SORTIR, IL EST PARTI SANS SE RETOURNER. ET MAINTENANT VOUS VOULEZ ME FAIRE CROIRE QU’IL EST LA POUR AIDER ? JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE ! JE SAIS QUE RAPHAËLLE A RAISON, IL EST LA POUR NOUS ÉLIMINER, IL FAUT LE TUER AVANT QU’IL NE RÉVÈLE TOUT A SES CONGÉNÈRES, CASTIEL, RÉFLÉCHIS. »  
  
« Je ne te laisserais pas le blesser Anna. Tu es ma sœur et je tiens à toi, mais tu as perdu la raison. Je sais que la disparition de Samandriel a été un choc, mais il va bien, c’est lui qui est allé chercher Dean. Pour qu’il nous aide. Et c’est ce qu’il va faire. Tu ne peux pas écouter Raphaëlle. Tu n’as jamais fait confiance à la Cène, pourquoi maintenant ? »  
  
« ET TOI ALORS ? TU AS TOUJOURS ECOUTE LA CÈNE, TOUJOURS ÉTÉ UN PARFAIS PETIT SOLDAT CASTIEL, PARFAITEMENT OBÉISSANT. ALORS POURQUOI MAINTENANT CASTIEL ? ES-TU SÛR ETRE PARFAITEMENT OBJECTIF DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ? PEUT-ÊTRE QUE SI TU REFUSES TANT QUE CA DE FAIRE LA GUERRE AUX HUMAINS QUI NOUS ATTAQUENT, C’EST QUE TU ES TOMBE POUR L’UN D’ENTRE EUX ? RAPHAËLLE M'A DEMANDE DE LE TUER PARCE QU'IL REPRÉSENTE UN RISQUE ET C"EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE. »  
  
« Je suis désolée ma sœur. » murmura Castiel.  
  
Il fit brièvement signe à ses deux camarades de conduire Dean jusqu’à la sortie et se jeta sur Anna.  
  
Les hurlements de la jeune femme avaient été bien trop puissants pour le cerveau de Dean, et il avait l’impression que tout son corps était en miette. Son pouls raisonnait bruyamment dans son cerveau, et il était absolument sûr qu’il s’était au moins évanoui deux fois durant la discussion, le cerveau de toute façon trop douloureux pour être capable de comprendre ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. Il tenta pourtant de résister quand Pamela passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l’aider à se relever, comprenant qu’ils allaient laisser Castiel. Il allait laisser Castiel dans une situation critique. _Encore_. Mais il était bien trop secoué pour que ses protestations soient d’une quelconque utilité et se retrouva rapidement dans la rivière, l’eau glacée et le silence absolu qui régnait sous la surface chassant la douleur.  
  
Une fois suffisamment éloignés de l’altercation, Pamela assit Dean et procéda à un rapide examen.  
  
« Tu as de la chance sweety, rien de cassé. Ce n’était pas des cris d’attaque, alors tu auras juste l’impression d’avoir reçu une stalactite sur la tête pendant les deux trois prochaines heures. »  
  
« J’ai vécu des cuites plus violentes que ça, je survivrais. Mais Castiel, cette fille est folle, on ne peut pas le… »  
  
« Castiel est un grand garçon, il s’en sortira. Il n’est pas devenu chef de la Garnison grâce à ses beaux yeux, même si je soupçonne que ça a beaucoup aidé. Il sait se défendre, il va s’en sortir. Maintenant en route, on a du travail à faire. »  
  
Et elle avait raison, après tout, il n’était pas là pour sauver Castiel, il était là pour sauver tout le monde. Alors ils se mirent en route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être parvenu jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours et que je vous retrouverais au prochain chapitre qui devrait être... la nuit du premier décembre ?


	9. Come what may

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello braves gens ! Devinez quoi, je suis toujours vivante ! Plein de boulot, et plein de procrastination entre le boulot m'ont fait poster ce chapitre pas mal en retard, mais le voilà !  
> Et c'est les vacances, ce qui veut dire plus de temps pour écrire, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? (je mens, vacances est égale à socialisation, mon temps libre risque d'être hélas tout aussi réduit)  
> Bonne lecture !

Totalement inutile. Inutile ET contre-productif.  
  
Depuis qu’il était rentré avec les deux femmes, Dean était d’une humeur massacrante. Il était inquiet. Il était redescendu dans les souterrains dans le but de vérifier si Castiel allait bien. La réponse était oui, dans la mesure du possible. Jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive bien sûr. Maintenant, il se retrouvait à la case départ et ignorait totalement si le brun était sorti victorieux, ou au moins indemne, de son combat contre Anna. Et tout ça était de la faute de Dean. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il pensait, et personne ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire. Avant que le spéléologue ne décide de revenir, Castiel allait bien, aussi bien qu’on puisse aller quand son peuple est en guerre et menacé d’extinction, et dès que Dean était arrivé, l’Enkeli s’était retrouvé en danger de mort. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour trouver l’élément déclencheur.  
  
Son humeur noire dissuadait quiconque de lui adresser la parole, ce qui l’arrangeait bien. Ça lui laissait du temps pour réfléchir, et ça limitait les remontrances de Sam. Remontrances tout à fait justifiées, il devait bien reconnaitre ça. Quand il était réapparu à la porte de chez eux, rien n’avait retenu le poing de son frère quand il s’était écrasé contre sa joue. Malgré le coup et son poing encore crispé, Sam semblait très calme. Sans prendre la peine de jeter plus qu’un regard à Jessica et Pamela qui se tenaient soigneusement en retrait, il avait ordonné à Dean de s’expliquer, ce que le spéléologue s’était empressé de faire, peu désireux de recevoir un autre coup, sa tête étant déjà suffisamment endommagée.  
  
Une fois les explications finies et les présentations faites, Sam reconnut que Samandriel lui avait déjà tout expliqué. Trouver un moyen de communication n’avait pas été simple dans la mesure où Dean avait abandonné les deux hommes sans beaucoup d’explications, et qu’il avait fallu un certain temps à Sam pour qu’il digère les évènements et retrouve suffisamment ses esprits pour avoir l’idée de proposer à l’Enkeli un crayon et une feuille. Il avait alors reçu des explications approfondies. Mais il restait toujours septique. Maintenant, devant Jess et Pam, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas être convaincu. A la mention du fils d’Anna, Dean se retira dans sa chambre pendant que les deux Enkelis suivaient Sam pour retrouver leur camarade. Sam avait visiblement devancé son frère, et avait abrité Alfie dans le bunker dès que le jeune garçon lui avait expliqué d’où provenait son mal de tête. Depuis, les trois Enkelis restaient le plus possible hermétiquement cloitrés dans l’abri, comptant sur les Winchester pour apporter nourriture et informations.  
  
« Dean. »  
  
Le spéléologue se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, les yeux fermés, prêt à affronter une nouvelle vague de « tu aurais dû m’en parler plus tôt ». Etonnamment, ce ne fût pas ce qui arriva. Son frère s’assit à côté de lui et resta silencieux un long moment avant de se décider à parler.  
  
« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? Les aider je veux dire. »  
  
« Evidemment ! Je ne sais pas si tu as bien saisi, mais leur situation est plutôt compliquée. »  
  
« Justement. De ce que j’ai compris, c’est une histoire de vie ou de mort. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi tu veux les aider. Je veux dire, ils t’ont quand même kidnappé et fait passer pour mort. Ils ont même menacé de s’en prendre à moi, si j’ai bien compris. »  
  
« Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Et puis on a déjà trois réfugiés dans notre cave, un peu dur de faire marche arrière maintenant, non ? Tu as l’air de bien t’entendre avec Jess, tu voudrais les abandonner ? »  
  
« Non Dean, ce n’est pas ça. Je comprends qu’ils aient besoin d’aide, je dis juste que ce n’est pas forcément à toi de les aider. Et après ce qu’ils t’ont fait, personne ne pourrait t’en vouloir de passer la main. Ce n’est pas à toi de sauver tout le monde. »  
  
« Sam, je ne sais pas quel syndrome du superhéros tu es en train de m’inventer, et j’apprécie beaucoup que tu imagines que j’ai une âme assez bonne pour vouloir sauver tout le monde, mais ce n’est pas ça. Je ne veux pas tous les sauver. A vrai dire, il y en a certains que je serais ravi de savoir piégés sous la surface pour l’éternité. Mais il y en a un –quelques uns- que je ne peux pas laisser tomber, et il se trouve que le meilleur moyen de les aider est d’aider tout le monde. »  
  
« Qui ça ? Tous ceux dont tu m’as parlé sont là non ? »  
  
« Non. Il y a Cas… Castiel, celui qui m’a aidé à filer. Je dois lui rendre la pareille, question d’honneur. »  
  
« Tu ne peux pas le faire venir ici ? »  
  
« Non. Je le connais pas beaucoup, mais je doute sincèrement qu’il soit le genre de mec à abandonner ses troupes. Je respecte ça. En plus, on ne peut pas les garder enfermés dans le bunker pour l’éternité, ils ne sont pas faits pour vivre là. »  
  
« Oui, j’ai vu ce que la surface faisait à Samandriel. Tu aurais pu me donner quelques instructions avant de t’enfuir d’ailleurs, je n’avais aucune idée de ce que j’étais supposé faire ! »  
  
« Tu es malin, je savais que tu trouverais. Et tu as trouvé. Brave petite Samantha, je suis si fier de toi. »  
  
« Dean, sois sérieux s’il te plait, la situation est grave. »  
  
« Marrant, Castiel m’a dit exactement la même chose. Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien. Vous pourriez aller dans un coin et être sérieux ensemble pendant que je vais profiter de la vie comme n’importe quelle personne normale. Vous parleriez responsabilité et tout. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas celui qui prend la responsabilité de tout un peuple sur ses épaules. »  
  
Dean dévisagea son frère, une pensée lui traversant brusquement l’esprit.  
  
« Tu vas aider, n’est-ce pas ? C’est à une assez grosse compagnie qu’on va s’attaquer là, moi et les taupes, on aura besoin de ton cerveau. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Cette histoire est quand même assez énorme. Et dangereuse. Et ils t’ont quand même _kidnappé_. Je t’ai cru mort. Je ne sais pas si je peux passer outre quelque chose comme ça. Ils n’ont rien fait qui me donne une raison valable de m’attaquer à une entreprise comme H &H. Je reconnais que Jessica, Samandriel et Pamela ont l’air tout à fait digne de confiance, mais… au point de prendre ce genre de risques… Je ne sais pas Dean. »  
  
« T’inquiète pas Sammy, je ne vais pas t’entrainer dans ma merde. Tout ce que je demande c’est que tu veuilles à ce qu’il n’arrive rien aux trois taupes dans la cave, et si tu pouvais nous trouver des infos sur cette charmante compagnie, ça serait cool aussi. »  
  
« Tant que tu ne décides pas de poser des bombes dans les locaux, ou d’autres plans illégaux, je ferais ce que je peux pour aider. »  
  
« Pas d’inquiétude Sammy, rien d’illégale. Je vais juste commencer par une honnête et déclarée petite manif pour la préservation du territoire. »  
  
« Une man… Dean ! A quoi tu penses, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »  
  
« Je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux. Plus, personne ne pourra rien dire, vu que c’est parfaitement légale. »  
  
Le spéléologue abordait un sourire satisfait, parfaitement conscient qu’il avait raison, et également parfaitement conscient que sa décision était ridicule. Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de rendre les armes et de sortir de la chambre avec un soupire résigné.  
  
*  
  
Dean était plutôt satisfait de ses capacités sociales. Il se considérait relativement bon à lire les gens et à les convaincre. Les gens voulaient tous globalement la même chose, et il estimait connaitre assez bien la nature humaine pour pouvoir s’en sortir. Surtout quand la nature humaine était de son côté. Il y avait deux choses que les êtres humains adoraient faire. La première était justement de ne rien faire. La seconde était de râler. Il se trouvait que les manifestations alliaient ses deux choses particulièrement chères à l’être humain. Une marche protestataire était une activité relativement peu fatigante, et donnait l’occasion aux travailleurs frustrés de crier contre quelque chose, peu importe quoi, sans craindre de réelles conséquences.  
  
Sans compter que si les gens aimaient râler contre tout et rien, ils avaient quand même des sujets de prédilections, plus exactement deux sujets : la politique, et les grandes entreprises, surtout dans une petite ville comme celle où vivaient les Winchester. Les habitants des campagnes n’appréciaient jamais l’arrivée de la modernité, surtout quand ladite modernité arrivait sous forme de bulldozers et de petits hommes bruns au sourire de requin qui tendent des contrats couverts d’astérisque et de petits caractères illisibles.  
  
Non, vraiment, Dean ne se faisait pas d’inquiétudes en ce qui concernait le recrutement de participants pour sa petite marche de protestation. Ce qui l’inquiétait, c’était sa capacité à convaincre son responsable de signer la déclaration. Techniquement, la société ne menaçait pas un site de spéléologie. Elle menaçait certes des tunnels qui avaient la capacité de servir à des explorations, mais ils n’étaient exploités par personne et étaient situé dans des pâturages où ils étaient royalement ignorés par leurs propriétaires. Ses collègues n’avaient aucune raison valable de s’engager dans une telle histoire, et ils le lui firent bien comprendre.  
  
« Je savais que le petit séjour que tu avais fait sous terre t’avais secoué, mais je ne n’imaginais pas que ça allait te transformer en défenseur de vers de terre et petits lapins. »  
  
« Ferme-la Gordon, et excuse-moi de vouloir empêcher le bétonnement de nos lieux de travail. »  
  
« Justement, ce ne sont pas nos lieux de travail, on a des galeries spécifiques pour bosser. Si tu manques de trous, trouve-toi une petite amie. Ou un petit ami, si tu es désespéré à ce point. »  
  
« Gordon ! » intervint Victor. « Dean ! » soupira-t-il quand le point de l’ainé Winchester entra en contact avec la mâchoire de son collègue.  
  
« Il a commencé. » maugréa Dean.  
  
« Je ne suis pas un babysitter, je me moque complètement de qui a provoqué qui. Dean, si tu es revenu uniquement pour frapper tes coéquipiers, je vais devoir te demander de prolonger tes congés. Gordon, ne t’imagine pas une seule seconde que je te crois innocent. Maintenant au boulot vous deux, Dean, je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu’il te passe par la tête, mais je n’ai pas beaucoup apprécié les démarcheurs de H&H qui sont venu essayer d’acheter mon terrain ce week-end, donc je te signerais ta déclaration et rien de plus, entendu ? »  
  
Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et Dean considéra qu’il était sorti victorieux de la bataille.  
  
*  
  
Comme il l’avait prévu, réunir des participants pour sa petite protestation fût relativement aisé. Il était charmant, il le savait, et n’avait aucun scrupule à employer cet avantage pour atteindre son but.  
  
« Gigolo. » lui siffla son frère après qu’il ait flirté outrageusement avec une vieille veuve pour la convaincre d’amener ses amies du club de bridge à la manifestation.  
  
« Ne sois pas jaloux Sammy, je suis sûre qu’elle pourra te trouver une ravissante petite mamie parmi des connaissances. » lui rétorqua le spéléologue avec un immense sourire satisfait.  
  
Leur tactique, ou plutôt, la tactique de Dean, puisque Sam se contentait de rester en retrait en secouant la tête, blasé par les discours de son frère, consistait à jouer sur deux cordes : la protection de la nature, ce qui marchait très bien avec les personnages âgées et les jeunes couples, et la très sincère reconnaissance du fait que la manifestation avait pour unique but de mettre les bâtons dans les roues de l’entreprise, ce qui se révélait étrangement efficace.  
  
Dean n’avait pas encore de plans sur le long terme, et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas du tout y penser. Il commençait à sérieusement envisager de poser des bombes ce qui était le signe qu’il fallait qu’il fasse une petite pause dans ses réflexions. D’abord, il devait mettre son premier plan au point, et avec un peu de chance, ça lui offrirait de nouvelles données sur lesquelles il pourrait jouer pour trouver des idées. Hell, peut-être même que ça suffirait à dissuader l’entreprise de continuer son expansion ! Tout le monde a le droit de rêver. Ça serait si simple si tout pouvait se régler aussi facilement. Aussi rapidement surtout. Dean ne pouvait pas attendre que tout cela soit fini, il voulait pouvoir redescendre le plus rapidement possible pour vérifier que Castiel allait bien, pour lui annoncer que tout était réglé et qu’il n’y avait pas à s’inquiéter.  
  
Et puis, ce n’était pas seulement pour Castiel que les choses devaient aller vite. Ils avaient toujours trois Enkelis dans le bunker, et la situation là-bas était assez… tendue. Il avait bien fallu expliquer à Samandriel ce qu’il s’était passé avec Anna. C’était Pamela qui s’était chargée de cette mission difficile, et elle l’avait géré avec un tact dont Dean ne l’avait pas soupçonnée capable. Cette révélation avait causé plusieurs problèmes. Tout d’abord, le jeune homme avait considéré que tout était de sa faute. Il était parti sans prévenir personne, dans l’urgence. Il n’avait pas réfléchi. Et puis il s’était mis à accuser Pamela, Dean et Jessica, pour ne pas avoir arrêté Castiel. Parce que si le spéléologue s’inquiétait beaucoup pour le brun, Samandriel était de son côté parfaitement conscient que sa mère avait tout autant de chance d’avoir perdu le duel. Il la connaissait, il savait qu’elle ne lâcherait rien, jusqu’au bout. Il était resté assez calme, blâmant brièvement les deux autres Enkelis avant de se murer dans un silence. Se retrouver enfermé à trois dans un abri en métal était déjà suffisamment pesant, mais maintenant que l’un des résidents broyait du noir, la situation était devenue relativement intenable. Bien entendu, personne ne pouvait rien dire. C’était sa _mère_ qui était possiblement morte. Et même si Castiel avait perdu ou l’avait laissé partir, elle était toujours du côté opposé.  
  
L’atmosphère étant ce qu’elle était, Sam avait décidé de s’installer à plein temps avec eux dans le bunker pour leur tenir compagnie, malgré sa volonté de rester relativement détaché de toute cette histoire. Ce n’était pas Dean qui s’en était chargé, pour deux raisons. D’abord, il était le capitaine de l’opération, ce qui lui donnait visiblement l’autorisation d’ordonner aux autres de l’appeler Batman, à la grande perplexité des trois étrangers, et ensuite, il supportait moins bien les voix des Enkelis que son frère.  
  
Le cas de Sam avait beaucoup intrigué Pamela qui l’avait examiné longuement au grand déplaisir du jeune homme. Sam était visiblement totalement inaffecté par les infrasons que les Enkelis utilisaient pour communiquer. Par « inaffecté », il fallait comprendre qu’il n’entendait pas la fréquence, ce qui était plutôt normal pour un être humain, ou en grande partie humain du moins. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que les sons ne produisaient chez lui aucun des mals de crâne que Dean avait à supporter pendant les longues conversations ou les haussements de tons. Le lieu et la réticence de Dean à exposer son frère avait empêché Pamela de découvrir à quel point Sam pouvait résister à la fréquence, mais elle avait joyeusement affirmé que c’était Sam qui Castiel avait trouvé, aucune main n’aurait été réduite en miette dans l’histoire.  
  
L’anecdote valut à Dean une nouvelle bitchface de la part de son frère.  
  
« Dean. Tu m’avais dit que ce mec s’était montré parfaitement civilisé et amical avec toi. Tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’il t’avait cassé la main, tu ne m’as même pas dit que tu avais eu la main cassée. Tu n’as jamais parlé de violence physique. »  
  
« Hum… ce n’est pas _exactement_ de la violence physique, à proprement parler, non ? Disons que les mots sont une arme. »  
  
« Dean. » soupira Sam devant l’air satisfait de son frère. « Tu es en train de te démener pour quelqu’un qui t’a explosé la main, tu es conscient de ça ? »  
  
« Tout le monde fait des erreurs Sammy. Et regarde, elle est comme neuve ? J’ai vu bien pire. »  
  
La réticence de son frère à s’engager dans la lutte qui se mettait en place rendait Dean assez perplexe. Il savait que la situation était au-delà du bizarre, mais aider les Enkelis lui avaient tellement semblé aller de soi qu’il ne comprenait pas la retenue de Sam, qui avait tenté en vain de lui faire réaliser à quel point la situation était surréaliste.  
  
« Dean, je ne peux pas me lancer dans ce genre d’histoire sur un coup de tête, j’ai un travail, des amis. Je comprends que tu ressentes le besoin de… »  
  
« Hey ! J’ai des amis et un travail aussi ! Je ne suis peut-être pas un super biologiste sophistiqué et tout, mais ça compte quand même. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire Dean. Le point est, je ne ressens pas le besoin de me jeter à la tête d’une guerre comme ça sans réfléchir. »  
  
« Sam. » le ton était presque menaçant. »  
  
« Oui, oui, j’arrête. Je veux juste être sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais. »  
  
« Combien de fois tu veux qu’on ait cette discussion ? »  
  
« C’est bon, c’est la dernière fois.  
  
 _Menteur_ , pensa Dean, avec raison.  
  
*  
  
Dean comptait sur les trois Enkelis pour faire changer son frère d’avis. Spécialement sur Jess, pour qui Sam était manifestement en train de développer une affection qui devenait une source infinie de taquineries de la part de son frère.  
  
« Dean, ce n’est pas parce que tu décides de remuer ciel et terre pour les beaux yeux d’un ténébreux des souterrains que la même chose va se produire avec Jess. Mon _amitié_ pour elle ne m’enlève pas les cellules de mon cerveau. »  
  
« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es en train de parler Samantha. »  
  
« Dis-toi ça. »  
  
Dean bouda pour la forme et continua d’espérer que la blonde puisse faire changer d’avis. Un peu de back-up serait la bienvenue, surtout venant de quelqu’un comme son frère. Sam était intelligent, et il connaissait des gens, probablement des gens qui pourraient être utile. Il pensa momentanément à mettre ses collègues au courant, ou au moins Bobby et les Harvelles, mais chassa l’idée. En parler à d’autres gens, quel que soit la confiance qu’il leur accordait, serait prendre un risque. Il fallait éviter que la relativement petite communauté souterraine ne soit découverte. Cette explication était tout à fait logique, mais elle ne satisfaisait pas complètement Dean. Peut-être parce qu’il ne voulait pas admettre le sentiment de protection, de _possession_ qu’il éprouvait à l’égard des Enkelis.  
  
*  
  
La manifestation fut un succès, décida Dean. Notamment parce qu’il se trouvait maintenant en face d’un petit homme brun pourvu d’un accent probablement britannique qui semblait très énervé et portait une sacoche brodée H &H.  
  
Tout s’était passé sans incident, la marche avait même était peut-être un peu trop familiale. Et avait d’ailleurs fini en pique-nique, mais Dean nierait toute relation entre les deux évènements sous la torture. Mais elle était passée à la télé, ce dont Dean était très fier.  
  
A peine rentré, la sonnette retentit et il se retrouva face à face avec Fergus Crowley, charger des relations sociales chez l’entreprise de bâtiment Hell&Hound. Vu la tête du personnage, Dean s’imaginait que les relations sociales devaient comprendre beaucoup d’objets pointus et peu de moments agréables. Il fit malgré tout de son mieux pour paraitre accueillant ce qui semblait exaspéré profondément son interlocuteur.  
  
« Ecoute kid, je ne suis pas là pour parlementer avec des hippies qui se battent pour la préservation des insectes et des cailloux orphelins, donc j’irais droit au but. Votre petit manège ne nous plait pas, et nous aimerions vous demander aimablement d’arrêter. »  
  
« Cool, je voulais vous demander exactement la même chose. Il semble qu’on ait un problème n’est-ce pas. »  
  
« Sans aucun doute. Je n’ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Mon tailleur vient de se faire mordre par un chien enragé donc je ne suis pas exactement dans l’esprit protection de la nature pour le moment. Je serais donc bref, ou bien je vous offre une compensation pour les "pertes" que nos constructions vont provoquer dans votre petite activité de mineurs, ou bien je vous menace de regarder dans vos contrats pour trouver une faille, et vous pouvez être certains que je trouverais une faille, pour vous mettre sur la paille, toi et toute ta petite compagnie de guignol. Ton choix. »  
  
« M’étonnerais que vous trouviez quoi que ce soit, mon frère s’est occupé de tous les papiers, je suis sûr que tout est parfaitement en règle, il est avocat. »  
  
Ce n’était pas vrai. Pas complètement. Sam avait en effet vérifié tous les documents à la demande générale, mais il n’était pas avocat. La première année qu’il avait passé à la faculté de loi l’avait convaincu que ce n’était pas le chemin qu’il souhaitait suivre et s’était tourner vers la biologie. Mais bon, ça, Fergus Crowley ne le savait pas. Ou s’il le savait, ça aurait était vraiment effrayant. Pour l’instant, le principal, c’était de tenir tête. Le britannique eut l’air encore plus exaspéré.  
  
« Comme vous voulez, tant pis pour vous. Ce n’était pas comme si vous étiez une véritable menace de toute façon, mais nous préférons… étouffer tout dérangement dans l’œuf. »  
  
Sur ce, l’homme tourna les talons et grimpa dans une grosse berline noire.  
  
Sam apparut.  
  
« Il ment, si ta petite démonstration n’était pas une menace, il ne serait pas venu. »  
  
« Je suis moi-même conscient de pas être une menace, je vois pas pourquoi il s’inquiète. »  
  
« La puissance d’une compagnie repose en grande partie sur sa com. Un trou dans la réputation est un trou dans le budget, et un trou dans le budget est la perte d’investisseurs. Sans investisseurs plus de compagnie. »  
  
« Je croyais que tu étudiais le fonctionnement des organismes, pas des entreprises. »  
  
« Je suis allé à l’école tu sais. »  
  
« Moi aussi. »  
  
« Je suis allé à l’école ET j’ai écouté ce qu’il s’y passait. »  
  
« Des détails, toujours des détails. Il faut voir plus grand Sammy. »  
  
*  
  
Dean passait le plus clair de son temps libre sur internet à s’informer sur l’actualité de la firme. "Stalker" est le terme que Sam employait. Le spéléologue était devenu bon pour manier l’ordinateur. Comme quoi, avec la bonne motivation…  
  
Il avait créé plusieurs forums pour se plaindre de la compagnie, et avait réalisé que, mine de rien, il y avait une certaine quantité de personnes qui voulaient se plaindre de la compagnie. Ça tombait plutôt bien, l’union fait la force, n’est-ce pas ? Bon, ce n’était pas comme s’ils faisaient quelque chose de concret, mais râler en groupe donnait une étrange impression d’accomplissement.  
  
Jusqu’au jour où Dean s’aperçut que la compagnie avait commencé à travailler sur un nouveau site, quelque part dans la zone où se trouvait les tunnels de sorties. Ce n’était visiblement pas dans une zone dangereuse pour les Enkelis mais il préféra vérifier avec Pamela.  
  
Les Enkelis avaient tenté de situer sur une carte les trois galeries restantes, mais sous terre, les choses n’étaient vraiment pas les mêmes à qu’à la surface, et le petit groupe s’était donc contenter de tracer sur la carte des vagues cercles plus ou moins larges supposés désigner le périmètre où se trouvait les ouvertures, et Dean avait fait une rapide recherche croisée avec les cartographies des terrains pour réduire le champ.  
  
« Vous ne pourriez pas, je ne sais pas, creuser de nouvelles sorties ? Vous pouvez faire ça non ? Les passages qui menaient à la cavité où vous vous étiez réfugiés avec Castiel étaient nouveaux non ? Puis vous pouvez provoquer des éboulements en gueulant, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué. »  
  
« Sweety, votre espèce passe son temps à s’étendre, ça ne ferait que retarder l’inévitable. Sans oublier que faire soudainement apparaitre une crevasse au milieu d’un champ serait l’absolu opposé de discret. Et il reste le problème du ravitaillement. Notre berger possède un pâturage près d’une forêt, ce qui était pratique, mais maintenant, nous avons perdu le contact avec lui. Nous avons besoin d’un endroit sûr. »  
  
« Hey, l’Amérique est grande, on doit bien pouvoir vous… »  
  
« Excusez-moi. Pam, je sais que parler plus… aigu est fatiguant pour toi, mais vos conversations sont vraiment perturbantes quand on entend que ce que dit l’une des personnes. Je me suis toujours inquiété par la santé mentale de mon frère, le voir parler tout seul ne me rassure pas. »  
  
« Sammy, ce n’est pas notre faute si tu n’as pas suffisamment hérité des superbes gènes de notre ancêtre alien inconnu. »  
  
« Au moins je ne développe pas une addiction à l’aspirine. »  
  
Des coups retentirent à la porte. Sam fronça les sourcils et fit signe à son frère d’aller ouvrir pendant qu’il se chargeait de ramener Pamela au sous-sol.  
  
Le mauvais pressentiment de Dean se confirma quand il trouva deux policiers à l’entrée. Il les dévisagea longuement avant que l’un d’eux ne se décide à prendre la parole.  
  
« DEA, un anonyme a appelé le poste pour signaler que vous pourriez abriter de la drogue. »  
  
« Laissez-moi deviner, ce citoyen bien intentionné avait un accent britannique. »  
  
Les deux policiers échangèrent un regard et ce fut la seule confirmation nécessaire. Il jeta un œil derrière son épaule où Sam venait de réapparaitre.  
  
« Le mec de Hell&Hound tente de nous mettre le département de lutte contre la drogue sur le dos. »  
  
Sam haussa un sourcil avant de prendre les choses en mains.  
  
« Mon frère a organisé il y a peu une manifestation contre l’entreprise H&H, qui nous a _aimablement_ fait savoir qu’elle n’avait pas apprécié. Nous serions ravis de dissiper ce malentendu immédiatement, mais la maison est à notre oncle Robert Singer et nous ne voudrions pas outrepasser son autorité. Vous avez un mandat ? Sinon, je vous recommande de repasser plus tard pour discuter de tout ça avec lui. Et un mandat. »  
  
Il se trouva que les deux braves membres des forces de l’ordre n’avaient aucun papier officiel et ils ne tardèrent pas à vider les lieux.  
  
« Oh Samantha, je suis impressionné, je ne te pensais pas aussi couillu. »  
  
« Ferme-là Dean, j’ai vu ça dans une série télévisée, et je n’en reviens pas qu’ils soient partis aussi facilement. »  
  
« Dans tous les cas, toutes mes félicitations ! »  
  
« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, il y a de fortes chances qu’ils reviennent, et je préférerais éviter qu’ils trouvent trois personnes enfermées dans un abri antiatomique dans notre cave. Il faut emmener Jess et les autres ailleurs. »  
  
« Ailleurs où ? »  
  
Ils discutèrent brièvement du problème avec leurs invités, qui prirent une décision qui n’enchanta personne.  
  
« Nous devons redescendre. Rester ici est trop dangereux, et nous en sommes d’aucune aide. En bas, ils ont besoin de moi pour soigner toutes leurs petites misères. Et Samandriel a le droit de savoir ce qu’est devenue Anna.  
  
« Je viens avec vous. »  
  
« Dean, je ne te laisserais pas repartir là-bas, les deux fois précédentes ont suffi, tu reviens toujours dans un état horrible. »  
  
« Quoi, tu veux y aller à ma place Sam ? »  
  
« Ne sois pas stupide, je n’ai aucune expérience dans…. »  
  
« Justement. Moi j’en ai, de l’expérience, ne t’en fais pas pour moi, comme tu l’as dit, les deux précédentes fois ont suffi, j’ai compris, je serais prudent, je commence à bien connaitre les Enfers maintenant. Je les ramène, je vérifie comment va Cas, et je reviens, tu n’auras même pas remarqué mon départ. »  
  
« C’est la dernière fois que tu me fais ce coup-là, tu entends Dean ? »  
  
« Mais oui, mais oui. »  
  
Le départ se fit précipitamment. Personne n’avait de bagages à préparer, et la seule chose qui prit du temps furent les adieux de Sam à Jess, que Dean observa avec curiosité. Les deux jeunes gens s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés pendant la courte période où les Enkelis avaient résidés avec eux, et Sam était visiblement plus qu’attacher à la jeune fille. Dommage qu’ils vivent dans deux univers différents. Ça pourrait faire un drame romantique tout à fait décent.  
  
Ils se mirent en route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, un nouvel aller-retour pour notre cher apprenti héros. Une petite rencontre avec notre adorable roi des Enfers.  
> j'ai quelques projets pas forcément réjouissants pour le prochain chapitre. Chapitre qui devrait survenir hey... le 28 décembre disons ? Sans trop de promesse, dépendra à quel point les fêtes me prennent du temps.  
> Joyeux Noël à tous, bonne année, joyeuse paques, bon anniversaire, prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine !


	10. No hope no love no glory. No happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !  
> Je suis désolée pour la longue traversée du désert, mais mon ordi a profité de mes vacances en France pour rendre l'âme.  
> J'ai donc le plaisir de vous présenter Balthazar, un bel Asus de 2.3 kg, qui sera mon nouveau partenaire dans cette grande aventure. Dites bonjour à Balthazar !  
> Bref, j'ai donc dû attendre de rentrer pour récupérer les données que, Chuck soit loué, j'avais sauvegardées sur mon disque dur, et retravailler tout ça. J'ai dû aussi maîtriser Windows 8, et ce n'est vraiment pas une chose que je souhaite à mon pire ennemi. Je n'aime pas Mac, mais Windows mais ma fidélité à rude épreuve avec ce programme.  
> Bref !  
> Un chapitre un peu spécial, du point de vue de Sam cette fois, mais il va falloir vous y habituer braves gens, parce que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que ça arrivera !  
> Bonne lecture !

Sam se laissa tomber sur le canapé, épuisé. Toute cette histoire était dingue. Et même plus. Il se demanda momentanément s'il n'avait tout simplement pas halluciner les derniers événements. Peut-être que l'annonce de la mort de son frère l'avait traumatisé et que son esprit avait construit tout ça pour meubler le vide et expliquer l'absence de Dean. Un regard vers les flyers réalisés par son frère pour la petite manifestation lui prouva la réalité du bordel dans lequel il se trouvait.  
Il se sentait étrangement en colère contre son frère. Il se sentait... Abandonné. Parce qu'après tout, c'était ce que Dean avait fait. Il l'avait abandonné pour voler au secours d'une espèce de tribu mutante qui l'avait kidnappé. Au secours d'un certain Castiel qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas.  
  
La présence des trois... Enkelis l'avait distrait, ça avait rendu les choses beaucoup plus réelles, beaucoup plus urgentes, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à tête reposée. Mais quand on prenait le temps d'analyser la situation, on voyait bien qu'il y avait un problème. Putain, ils allaient s'attaquer à une des plus grosses entreprises d'Amérique. Ladite société leur ayant visiblement déjà causé des problèmes en leur mettant la police sur le dos. C'était dangereux. Vraiment dangereux. Le genre de danger où il fallait réfléchir calmement et longuement avant de prendre une décision qui pourrait envoyer leurs vies en l'air. Au sens propre ou figuré. Il ne s' imaginait pas que H&H puisse s' en prendre physiquement à eux, on était dans une société civilisée que diable, même verseuse comme elle était, l'entreprise n'allait pas leur envoyer des assassins ou il ne savait trop quoi. Mais Dean et les Enkelis avaient parlé d'une guerre. Dean avait dit qu'il craignait que le fameux Castiel n'ait été tué, et ça, ça prouvait que les choses allaient être dangereuses. Sans compter que, les évènements se passant sous terre, les risques étaient multipliés.  
  
Sam prit une longue inspiration. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire maintenant. Dean n'était pas là. Il allait devoir attendre le retour de son frère. Après ça, il s’attèlerait à la tâche de faire réaliser à Dean la situation pour le convaincre que le problème n'était pas de leur ressort et qu'il fallait laissez les choses suivre leur cours en tant que spectateurs en espérant que ça aille dans le bon sens. Voilà.  
  
Satisfait de la solution à laquelle il avait abouti, le jeune Winchester s’installa à son bureau pour reprendre le travail normal qui lui permettait de vivre une vie normale. Il n’était pas un héros.

*

Les jours passèrent sans qu’aucune nouvelle de Dean ne parvienne. Sam faisait de son mieux pour réprimer tant bien que mal son inquiétude. Dean reviendrait. Bien entendu qu’il reviendrait, il n’était pas du genre à abandonner Sam. Cette question l’inquiétait presque plus que la possibilité que son frère se soit retrouvé pris dans un combat dans les profondeurs inconnues du repère des Enkelis. Il avait toujours été la priorité pour son frère. Toujours. Et même s’il s’en plaignait, risquer de perdre ce statut le mettait mal à l’aise. Non pas qu’il veuille que son frère reste pour toujours à le surveiller, ça serait bizarre, il tenait à avoir un minimum d’indépendance. Mais l’absence d’inquiétude à son égard, la précipitation que son frère avait exprimées en retournant dans les galeries… Sam ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ce qu’il avait fait de mal pour que son frère soit si pressé d’aller risquer sa vie dans une espèce de roman fantasy de cette manière.  
  
Peut-être qu’il aurait dû accepter de l’aider, d’aider les étranges créatures qu’il avait découvertes. En tant que biologiste, il était intéressé par l’existence d’une toute nouvelle espèce. D’une toute nouvelle espèce intelligente. En tant qu’homme, il était intéressé par Jess. Mais en tant que Sam Winchester, il n’était pas prêt à se lancer dans ce genre d’histoires.  
  
Bien qu’il soit resté dans un domaine proche, il avait refusé de suivre les traces de son père et de son grand frère dans le monde dangereux de la spéléologie. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait faire, pas ce qui l’intéressait. Ce n’était juste pas lui, il n’était pas fait pour ce genre d’actions. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il pensait de lui.

*

La compagnie H&H fit parler d’elle encore deux fois. La première par une nouvelle perquisition de la police qui le conduisit à subir un interrogatoire par Bobby qui souhaitait savoir ce que son idiot de frère avait encore inventé pour se faire remarquer. Dévier la conversation ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais heureusement, le vieil homme avait toujours respecté l’intimité des deux garçons qu’il avait pris sous son aile. Il savait parfaitement qu’il ne tirerait rien de Sam, et il n’avait de toute manière aucune volonté de faire avouer au jeune homme quelque chose qu’il n’était pas supposé dire, mais il appréciait trop de le tourmenté, en repayement des soucis causés par la police.  
  
La deuxième fois avait été plus honnête de la part de la société de construction-démolition. Une ambassadrice, Meg quelque chose, était venu leur rendre visite. La société avait eu vent de la disparition de Dean et s’en était inquiété.  
  
« J’espère que votre frère n’a pas eu la mauvaise idée de rejoindre un gang d’activistes souterrains. Votre petite manifestation était très amusante, mais nous serions très affligé si jamais nous avions à pousser contre vous des charges de terrorisme si, disons, votre frère décidait de faire sauter quelques bâtiments pour tenter de nous intimider. »  
  
La voix doucereuse de la jeune femme laissa Sam penser que H&H ne serait pas forcément contre saborder une de leurs propres constructions pour s’assurer de la disparition de certains gêneurs. Il était assez impressionné, qu’une si petite manifestation ait entrainé des réponses d’une telle ampleur. Malgré ses inquiétudes, il ne put retenir un sourire au phrasé de Meg. Une cellule souterraine. La réalité n’était certainement pas ce qu’entendait l’envoyée, mais c’était étrangement proche de la réalité, d’une certaine façon.  
  
Il assura la société qu’il n’avait aucune intention belliqueuse envers H&H, et retourna tranquillement à ses occupations, bien décidé à chasser toute inquiétude de son esprit tant qu’il n’aurait pas de nouvelles de Dean.

*

Les nouvelles ne tardèrent pas. Après réflexion, il aurait sans doute préféré qu’elles tardent plus. Il aurait peut-être même préféré ne jamais les recevoir.  
  
Evidemment, il aurait dû s’y attendre. Il s’y attendait, d’ailleurs, c’était bien l’entière raison pour laquelle il n’avait pas voulu être impliqué. Cette histoire était folle, dangereuse. Ça pouvait aller loin. Ça pouvait aller jusqu’à un mort. 

Il avait rejoint son frère à proximité d’une des entrées des galeries qui conduisaient jusqu’au territoire des Enkelis. Dean était appuyé contre sa voiture, l’air sombre. Il tenait toujours le téléphone qu’il avait utilisé pour appeler son frère et lui ordonner de venir le plus rapidement possible, pourtant plus de deux heures auparavant. Si le mélange de fureur et de culpabilité qui s’affichait clairement sur le visage de l’ainé n’était pas suffisant, le fait qu’il n’ait visiblement pas bougé d’un pouce depuis qu’il avait appelé Sam était une indication que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais s’était produit.  
  
Egoïstement, Sam était pourtant rassuré. Son frère avait appelé, son frère se tenait devant lui en ce moment même, donc quoi qu’il se soit passé, ce n’était pas Dean la victime. Il se détendit avant de réfléchir à ce qui pouvait mettre cette expression sur le visage de son frère. Un nom lui passa immédiatement par l’esprit. Castiel. Celui pour qui son frère avait décidé de devenir un espèce de héros de roman fantasy. Il avait eu assez de conversation à propos des Enkelis avec son frère pour savoir que ce mystérieux Castiel était important, même si Dean n’aurait pas reconnu qu’il était sa principale motivation. Et après tout, peut-être qu’il était sincère en pensant que ça ne l’était pas. Dean avait toujours pris les problèmes des autres très à cœur. Même, voire surtout, si ça le mettait en danger. Quoi qu’il en soit, s’il était arrivé quelque chose à ce fameux Enkeli, ça allait avoir des répercussions terribles sur son frère. Dean était proche de peu de personnes, et la perte de l’une d’entre elles était donc triplement douloureuse.  
  
Sam signala sa présence en pensant qu’il aurait à consoler son frère.  
  
Ce fut le contraire.  
  
Quand il entendit la nouvelle, une partie de son cerveau refusa catégoriquement de l’assimiler. Il n’avait pas pensé à ça. Enfin si, la possibilité lui avait traversé l’esprit. Mais il n’avait pas pensé que ça lui ferait ressentir ça. Et pourtant.

Morte. Morte. Morte. Le mot tournait dans son esprit, rebondissant contre les parois de son crâne sans qu’il puisse le stopper, déclenchant un déferlement de sentiments qu’il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à ressentir. Morte. Le mot était douloureux, mais moins que celui employé par Dean. Ecrasée. C’est le mot que son frère avait employé, après un long silence durant lequel il avait mordu sa lèvre si fort qu’elle s’était mise à saigner. Il n’avait pas trouvé d’autres mots pour décrire ce qu’il s’était passé. La phrase avait été courte, comme s’il s’imaginait que la peine serait courte également. « Les travaux de H&H ont avancé, Jess a été… écrasée par les éboulement. » Et maintenant, il attendait, fixant Sam dans l’attente d’une quelconque sorte de réaction.  
  
Sam ne se sentait pas capable de fournir une réaction, maintenant. Il se sentait juste… profondément vide, son cerveau n’arrivant toujours pas à enregistrer l’information, barrant le passage d’un énorme NON. Déni. C’était le premier stage, n’est-ce pas ? Il finirait par aller mieux, pas vrai ? Et après tout, pourquoi s’inquiétait-il autant ? Pourquoi la nouvelle le secouait-il autant ? Evidemment, il appréciait Jess. Elle était parfaite. Mais il l’avait à peine connue quelques semaines.  
  
« Les autres ? Comment vont-ils ? »  
  
Dean haussa un sourcil devant le changement de sujet mais ne releva pas.  
  
« Bien. Enfin… aussi bien que possible. Les conditions de vie ne sont pas super, forcément. La ruche est toujours abandonnée, ils n’osent pas y retourner, mais on n’a pas vu de trace de la compagnie des guignols depuis leur mini-guerre. Peut-être qu’ils ont été pris sous un ébou… »  
  
Dean se coupa et jeta à son frère un air d’excuse.  
  
« Je veux descendre. » déclara Sam.  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
La requête était surprenante, il en était conscient. Il n’avait jamais voulu aller sous terre. Pendant toute leur enfance, leur père avait essayé de le faire participer à leur exploration, mais le jeune garçon n’avait jamais voulu. Il n’avait pas suivi les traces de John comme Dean l’avait fait.  
  
« Je veux constater la situation. »  
  
Son frère n’insista pas plus et ils se dirigèrent vers l’entrée des galeries. Le terrain rocailleux était parsemé d’ouvertures béantes vers les profondeurs de la terre, mais Sam savait que la plupart ne menaient nulle part. Il n’avait aucune pratique, mais des années de vie avec son frère et son père lui avaient appris quelques bases sur la spéléologie. Il remarqua que Dean n’avait aucune carte. Son frère devait avoir fait tellement d’aller-retour depuis qu’il s’était échappé, il devait connaitre le chemin par cœur… la situation avait bien changé depuis la première fois qu’il était revenu.  
  
Ils s’enfoncèrent lentement sous le sol. Dean lui avait confié la majorité de l’équipement, se considérant suffisamment expérimenté pour s’en sortir sans, et estimant que Sam était celui qui avait le plus besoin d’être protégé.  
  
La descente fut entièrement silencieuse, ponctuée uniquement par quelques jurons que Dean lâchait régulièrement quand il rencontrait une quelconque aspérité ou étendue d’eau.  
  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à parvenir au niveau de ce que Dean avait nommé « la ruche », et Sam dut reconnaitre que le nom n’était pas si mal trouvé. L’immense paroi recouverte de petites cavités faisaient vraiment penser à une construction apicole. Mise à part le fait que le lieu était complètement vide de tout bourdonnement ou autre forme d’activité.  
Sam ne s’y connaissait qu’assez peu en type de roche, il avait choisi biologie au lieu de géologie pour appuyer son désir d’indépendance vis-à-vis du business familial, mais il pouvait constater que le chemin que lui faisait prendre son frère était bien plus récemment formé que les galeries qu’ils avaient suivies jusqu’à présent.  
  
Le fait d’examiner les parois qui l’entouraient lui fit soudain réaliser la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Plusieurs centaines de mètres sous terre, absolument sûr qu’il serait incapable de retrouver le chemin tout seul, se faufilant dans un boyau qui enserrait sa stature beaucoup plus imposante que celle de son frère. Il tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, le souffle court. Dean était décidément taré pour se soumettre à ce genre de torture régulièrement et volontairement. Il tenta de reconstruire mentalement l’arbre phylogénétique des mammifères pour essayer de ne plus penser à l’endroit où il se trouvait. Ou à Jess.  
  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre une caverne de taille moyenne, visiblement naturelle.  
  
« Attends-moi là. La plupart des Enkelis ne font pas partie de mon fan club et je doute qu’ils prennent très bien le fait que j’amène d’autres humains dans le coin. Je reviens. »  
  
Dean disparut sans atteindre de réponse, évitant le regard de son frère. Il réapparu très vite encadré par Pamela et un homme brun à l’air grave qu’il supposa être le fameux Castiel.  
  
« Cas, Sam mon frère. Sam, Cas, j’ai déjà dû te le mentionner. »  
  
Sam haussa un sourcil à la présentation. Pourquoi son frère parlait d’avoir « mentionné » Castiel –Cas visiblement- alors qu’il était la seule chose qu’il avait vaguement discuté et qu’il était la raison pour laquelle Dean s’était enfui dans les profondeurs de la terre. Deux fois.  
  
« Salut. » hasarda Sam, recevant un geste de menton en retour. Il fut vaguement vexé par l’absence de réponse avant de se souvenir qu’il ne pouvait pas entendre les infrasons et que toute tentative de communication verbale de la part de l’Enkeli aurait été vouée à l’échec. Il envia vaguement son frère.  
  
« Pamela. » salua ensuite Sam. La femme souriait, mais son visage décomposé laissait transparaitre à quelle point elle était bouleversée. « Alors… Jess ? »  
  
« Elle… Elle est morte. »  
  
Il le savait, bien entendu. Mais l’entendre de la bouche de Pam, de la bouche de sa _mère_ , ici, sous terre, dans leur milieu, dans le milieu où elle était morte, c’était bien différent que d’entendre Dean l’annoncer.  
  
Elle était morte. Comme ça. C’était tellement stupide. Tellement… Inutile ? Pourquoi était-elle morte ? A quoi sa mort pouvait-elle servir ? Elle était là, elle était belle, elle était heureuse, et elle était morte. Il ne pourrait même pas récupérer son corps. Ecrasé, Dean avait dit.  
  
« Pourquoi ?! » aboya-t-il agressivement à la tête des Enkelis.  
  
Personne ne lui répondit. Personne n’avait de réponse, et aucune parole ne serait utile. Il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne, celle de Pam, s’aperçut-il. Il la repoussa. Il n’avait pas l’esprit à être compatissant, empathique ou quoi que ce soit. Il voulait être égoïste. Il voulait être violant, il voulait se venger. Parce que Jess était morte. Comme ça. Il avait l’impression que tout son corps était vide et il aurait voulu se mettre à hurler, à crier, à briser des choses, juste pour prouver qu’il était encore là, qu’il n’était pas devenu un fantôme immatériel, qu’il était toujours là, loin d’elle, et qu’il n’y pouvait rien. Il se sentait piéger à l’intérieur de son corps, et il voulait prouver qu’il avait encore du pouvoir sur lui-même. Mais il ne le fit pas, parce qu’il était Sam. Sam, qui était calme, Sam, qui était là pour aider, pour soutenir, pour tenter de remonter le moral. C’est ce que Jess lui avait dit. Qu’elle était fière de lui, qu’il était si gentil, qu’il voulait aider. Alors que non, il avait refusé d’aider jusqu’à maintenant. S’il avait fait quelque chose, s’il avait soutenu Dean plus tôt, peut-être que…  
  
Alors il serra les poings, respira à fond et redressa la tête.  
  
« Je vais vous aider à écarter l’entreprise. »  
  
Dean se contenta d’hocher la tête, osant un timide sourire que Sam lui rendit sans grande conviction, et sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers une caverne voisine, la nouvelle infirmerie temporaire de Pamela, d’après ce qu’il comprit.  
  
Plus tard, après s’être agité toute la journée pour préparer un plan, quand il s’assit enfin sur le lit, ou plutôt le bout de tissu coincé dans une petite cavité qui lui avait été attribuée, désœuvré, les larmes se mirent à couler d’elle-même le long de ses joues. Il resta comme ça des heures, assis bien droit, immobile, les larmes ruisselant le long de sa peau, inutiles. Castiel passa à travers la pièce sans un mot, sans essayer de faire le moindre geste vers lui ou de le consoler. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. L’Enkeli s’arrêta juste quelques instants pour le fixer.  
  
« Ce n’est pas de ta faute, Sam Winchester. » semblait dire les yeux de l’homme.  
  
Sam n’en croyait pas un mot, mais les larmes s’arrêtèrent de couler. Il comprenait pourquoi son frère appréciait le personnage.  
  
*  
  
Il se trouva que l’absence de communication verbale n’était pas un si grand obstacle que ça. En tout cas pas avec Castiel. Le gars ne semblait pas beaucoup parler de toute façon. Sauf à Dean. L’aîné Winchester était visiblement la seule personne à qui l’Enkeli aux yeux bleus adressait des phrases de plus de trois mots. Dean avait cet effet sur les gens même les plus réservés, mais Sam ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir… autre chose. Après tout, c’était la personne qui avait convaincu Dean d’entrer dans toute cette histoire surréaliste. Pour convaincre Sam, il avait fallu Jess. Ou plutôt la mort de Jess. Il pouvait faire le rapprochement.  
  
La présence de Castiel était toujours… certainement pas rassurante, le type était quand même un peu bizarre et vaguement menaçant, mais apaisante dans un certain sens. Puis, le fait qu’il soit le premier Enkeli que Sam n’entende pas le plaçait au niveau des fées et des licornes aux yeux du jeune homme. Le voir articuler des mots mais ne rien entendre était une sensation très bizarre et assez affolante qui donnait l’impression à Sam d’avoir soudainement perdu l’ouïe.  
  
A part ça, l’homme était intéressant. Il semblait intrigué par Sam, et encore plus curieux que Pam. L’infirmière lui avait expliqué vaguement le fonctionnement des infrasons auparavant, et il avait entrepris avec Castiel de tester sa résistance au son.  
  
Dean n’avait pas été heureux avec ça, l’expérience consistant principalement en Castiel criant de plus en plus fort sur Sam. La main et le crâne de l’aîné Winchester se rappelait très bien ce que les infrasons pouvaient faire, et il voulait éviter ce genre de souffrances à Sam.  
  
Ils s’aperçurent bien vite que le fait que Sam n’entende pas les infrasons était un phénomène visiblement pratiquement absolu dans la mesure où Castiel se retrouva à provoquer des fréquences suffisamment fortes pour provoquer le début d’un éboulement sans que Sam ne se sente le moins du monde affecté. Cela sembla ravir l’Enkeli, et inquiéter Dean, qui avait été obligé de quitté le lieu d’expérimentation à cause du mal de tête provoqué par les sons.  
  
Les Enkelis n’utilisant généralement pas d’armes, d’après ce qu’on lui avait expliqué, le fait qu’il soit insensible à leur principale méthode d’attaque était une bonne chose pour « les insurgés ».  
  
Mais Sam n’était pas entièrement satisfait avec la situation.  
  
Il comprenait le problème avec la Cène et la guerre qu’ils semblaient vouloir mener contre les humains. Mais cette histoire était trop lointaine. Il n’avait pour le moment pas aperçu l’ombre d’un cheveu de ces fameux ennemis. Sans compter que pour lui, les ennemis, les véritables ennemis, c’était H&H, c’était ceux qui avaient provoqué la mort de Jess.  
  
Et il ne pouvait pas agir contre eux en restant sous terre.  
  
Dire que convaincre Dean fût difficile serait un euphémisme. Sam avait son plan bien en tête et aucun détail de celui-ci ne plaisait à Dean.  
  
« Donc, laisse-moi résumer. Tu veux remonter à la surface. Pendant que je reste là. Tu veux infiltrer H&H et saboter leur société de l’intérieur en trouvant des dossiers compromettants. Pendant que je suis censé mener je ne sais quelle opération via les galeries. Sam, il y a plus de trous dans ton plan que de gens avec qui j’ai couché et tu sais que ça veut dire quelque chose. »  
  
« Dean… »  
  
« Non. Pour commencer, la faille principale de ton plan : le type de H&H sait comment tu t’appelles ET à quoi tu ressembles. Et tu es un biologiste. Pourquoi pour tous les dieux voudraient-ils t’engager ? »  
  
« Je comptais demander de l’aide à Bobby pour… hum… » Il grimaça. Il faisait référence à… l’activité de leur oncle. Qui faisait partie d’un réseau de passeurs, et était spécialisé dans la fabrication de faux papiers. « Je pourrais me faire passer pour un avocat, j’ai fait deux ans d’études de droit après tout. Ou simplement les convaincre qu’ils ont besoin d’un biologiste pour hum… donner un avis professionnel rassurant aux écologistes après la mauvaise pub faite par ta manifestation ? Je trouverai Dean, fais moi confiance. »  
  
« Excuse-moi d’être un peu septique sur ce point-là. Bien, imaginons que tu réussisses, par une quelconque intervention divine, à te faire engager par cette entreprise. Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que tu vas réussir à trouver des dossiers compromettants pour les faire couler. Qu’est ce qui te fait penser qu’ils ONT des dossiers compromettants qui pourraient les faire couler ? Je sais que cette histoire est surréaliste, mais il y a des limites quand même, on n’est pas dans James Bond. »  
  
« Dean, est-ce que tu as une meilleure idée ? »  
  
« Ce n’est pas la… »  
  
« Dean. Est-ce que tu as une meilleure idée ? »  
  
« Pas pour le moment mais… »  
  
« Parfait, on va donc suivre mon plan. »  
  
« C’est dangereux Sam ! »  
  
« Dean, comme tu l’as dit, on n’est pas dans un James Bond, ils ne vont pas me couler dans du béton et me jeter à la mer s’ils découvrent que je veux couler leur société. »  
« Tu pourrais finir en prison. »  
  
« Tu pourrais finir écrasé sous un tas de roches. »  
  
Le « comme Jess » resta suspendu dans les airs, tout comme le « comme j’ai cru que ça t’était arrivé », et Dean sembla comprendre le message sous-entendu. Son frère ne lui interdisait pas de rester dans les galeries avec les Enkelis, avec Castiel, malgré les risques, mais en échange il devait laisser Sam agir comme il l’entendait.  
  
« Entendu. Mais j’irais à la surface tous les jours pour t’appeler et avoir des nouvelles, et si un jour tu ne réponds pas, je vais immédiatement chercher tes fesses où qu’elles soient et j’ordonne à Bobby de t’enfermer dans le bunker pour une durée indéterminée. Sans salade. »  
  
Sam sourit et, après que Dean ait expliqué à Castiel leur plan, ils se mirent en route vers la surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, j'espère que ça vous à plu.  
> Un peu hors sujet, qu'avez-vous pensé du dernier épisode en date ? Plus particulièrement de la discussion entre Sam et Dean ? J'ai lu beaucoup de Sam-blaming sur tumblr et, considérant ses paroles comme une grande avancée pour la série, je suis curieuse de connaitre votre avis (mp, review, whatever).  
> Le prochain chapitre sera dispo avant la fin du mois, le duel Anna-Castiel et le sort d'Alfie y seront traités.  
> La reine des poulpes vous salue, chers concitoyens.


	11. You're coming back down and you really don't mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay camarades, on va faire comme si on était une année bissextile et que je n'étais pas en retard d'un jour, d'accord ?  
> J'ai réalisé il y a très peu de temps qu'on était au mois de FEVRIER et que ce mois était mutant. Dommage.  
> Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre !  
> Bonne lecture à toutes et merci pour vos review <3

La mort de Jess avait fait revoir à Dean ses priorités.  
  
Sur le fond, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il était conscient, plus que quiconque, que la situation était dangereuse, et qu’il pouvait perdre des gens. C’était la raison pour laquelle il n’avait pas insisté pour obtenir l’aide de Sam, même si au fond de lui, il espérait que son frère le suivrait. Après tout, Sam était son associé de toujours. Ils faisaient toujours tout ensemble à un point qui pourrait presque passer pour malsain. Mais le jeune Winchester s’était peu à peu écarté de son aîné au fil des années et Dean ne s’était pas senti autorisé à réellement exigé l’aide de son frère pour cette lutte qui était, reconnaissons-le, presque personnelle.  
  
Maintenant, Sam entrait dans le jeu.  
  
Mais pas pour Dean, pour Jess. L’aîné ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir trahi, de penser que son engagement aurait dû être suffisant pour que Sam décide d’intervenir. Mais au fond, il comprenait. Après tout, il était là pour quelqu’un de spécifique, lui aussi. Cas.  
  
Quand il était redescendu pour trouver Cas relativement indemne, son soulagement avait été sans borne, et même les petites piques qu’il avait lancés n’avaient pas pu cacher la sincérité de son inquiétude. L’Enkeli lui avait expliqué que des membres du campement avaient été alertés par la violence de leurs cris et étaient venu soutenir Castiel. Anna était morte. Qui exactement l’avait tué restait un point que Dean n’était pas encore parvenu à éclaircir. Castiel n’avait pas précisé, et il ne s’était pas senti le courage de poser la question, conscient qu’il s’agissait d’un point sensible pour l’Enkeli et le reste de la communauté. Les Enkelis ne tuaient pas. C’était le signe que la guerre était réelle. Tout ce qu’il savait était que c’était Castiel qui était allé informer Samandriel de l’évènement. Le jeune garçon ne semblait en vouloir à personne d’autre que lui-même et se jetait à corps perdu dans les différentes tâches qui lui étaient assignées. De l’évènement, Dean avait juste retenu que Castiel était prêt à prendre tous les risques et toutes les responsabilités dans la guerre civile qui déchirait le peuple. Et Dean n’aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.  
  
Oh, il n’était pas stupide, il savait qu’il tenait à l’Enkeli au-delà du raisonnable, mais il était très fort dans le déni et avait réussi à se persuader que les sentiments qu’il ressentait indiscutablement à l’égard de Castiel était la sorte d’admiration tordue qu’il ressentait pour les personnages imaginaires tels que Batman ou Doctor Sexy. Parce qu’après tout, c’était ce que Castiel était, n’est ce pas ? Un personnage imaginaire. Ou presque. Il faisait partie d’une putain _d’autre espèce_ nom d’une Impala. Oui, parce que Dean avait également choisi de nié le fait qu’il faisait visiblement, en partie du moins, partie de cette espèce.  
  
Il reprit le contrôle de ses pensées pour les empêcher de dévier plus loin sur le dangereux territoire de ses sentiments et de la réalité. Sam. Il était vaguement jaloux, oui. Mais surtout il était inquiet. Il n’était pas sûr que les risques que son frère s’était dit prêt à prendre étaient adaptés à la situation. Ladite situation était grave, c’était indéniable. Mais grave au point d’envoyer son petit frère infiltrer une entreprise ? Grave au point de faire des choses clairement illégales dans le monde « réel » ? Evidemment, ils avaient fait des choses illégales, déjà. Leur oncle délivrait des faux papiers aux immigrés clandestins pour l’amour des tartes ! Mais ce n’était pas pareil. Tenter de saborder une entreprise pour l’empêcher de détruire la nature était une action à la GREENPEACE, pas leur style. Ils auraient dû faire ça, tiens. Engager un militant de Greenpeace. Il y aurait bien eu un de ces hippies prêt à se sacrifier pour la bonne cause, et il aurait eu indéniablement plus d’expérience que lui ou Sam dans le domaine.  
  
Et il y avait aussi le fait qu’il se sentait profondément inutile. Au moins, Sam aurait de l’action, Sam ferait quelque chose de concret. Dean avait choisi de rester sous terre parce qu’il considérait que la Cène représentait la plus grande menace. Et parce qu’il voulait surveiller Castiel. Mais principalement parce qu’il voulait lutter contre Michael et ses sbires.  
  
Au lieu de ça, calme plat. Les partisans de la Cène et de la guerre avec les humains avaient totalement disparu de la circulation, et il était désœuvré. Il se retrouvait à aider au ravitaillement, parfois chargé par Pamela de chercher des choses à la surface.  
  
Etrangement, il n’aimait pas ça, remonter. Quand il était prisonnier de Castiel et des autres, il n’espérait que ça, mais maintenant, malgré l’absence de confort et le discret mal de tête que le poursuivait nuit et jour à cause de la voix des Enkelis, il se sentait bien, à sa place. Cette réalisation le fit s’assombrir suffisamment pour que Castiel remarque que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il ne dit rien, pourtant, se contentant de jeter des regards curieux en direction de Dean quand celui-ci laissait ses pensées vagabonder trop près de la question. Venant de la part de quelqu’un qui respectait si peu l’espace personnel des gens, cette considération à l’égard des sentiments de Dean était assez surprenante.  
  
Cette solution se révéla pourtant payante.  
  
Sous terre, Dean ne pouvait pas se distraire avec ses démons traditionnels. Il ne pouvait pêcher aucun coup d’un soir dans un bar quelconque –la faute à l’absence de bars- et il était suffisamment professionnel pour résister à l’envie d’amener de l’alcool sous terre. Ça aurait été dangereux et stupide, sans compter qu’il aurait risqué de corrompre les créatures souterraines. Si les Enkelis savaient ce qu’était l’alcool, ils l’auraient sans doute engueulé pour commettre un pécher de boisson, religieux comme ils semblaient être.  
  
C’est par manque d’alternative qu’il se retrouva donc à partager une sorte de purée de pomme de terre avec un Castiel qui l’écoutait avec l’air concentré d’un premier de la classe.  
  
Il avait commencé par se plaindre des risques pris par Sammy, parce que Sammy était ce qui importait le plus. Mais il avait fini par parler de lui. Il n’aimait pas discussions mielleuses tournant autour des sentiments pourtant, mais à un moment ils parlaient de la manière dont il prévoyait d’aider la petite communauté, et le moment d’après, il se plaignait de se sentir trop à l’aise.  
  
« Je suis un monstre. Je ne fais pas partie de votre monde, je ne fais même pas partie de votre espèce, et pourtant je me sens bien ici. Pas que maintenant, les fois précédentes aussi. La seule chose qui me faisait remonter c’était Sammy. Et la nourriture, la nourriture aussi est importante. Mec, cette purée est horrible, j’ai l’impression d’être un vieil édenté à la retraite à manger ça. »  
  
« Tu es un spéléologue Dean. Et j’ai cru comprendre que tu avais grandi dans ce milieu. Il est donc normal que tu t’y sentes à l’aise. Quant à mon espèce… tu en fais partie… en quelque sorte. »  
  
Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés très silencieusement, l’Enkeli étant parfaitement conscient de la sensibilité du sujet. Dean se crispa.  
  
« Man, je ne suis pas une putain de taupe comme vous, peu importe ce qu’était mon arrière grande tante ou je ne sais quoi. Je suis humain. »  
  
« Les deux n’ont pas besoin d’être mutuellement exclusifs. »  
  
« Si. Tu ne peux pas être deux choses aussi radicalement différentes à la fois. »  
  
« Sinon tu es un monstre ? »  
  
« Exactement ! Ce n’est pas normal. »  
  
« Tu es le seul à être perturbé par cette information. Les autres s’en moquent. Sam semble trouver cette information appréciable. Personne ne te juge à part toi. »  
  
« Ouai ? Et bien je me juge, moi. Ça remet tout en question. »  
  
Castiel secoua doucement la tête.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que cela remet en question ? Qu’est-ce que ça change ? » Il fit une pause. « C’est pour ça que tu nous aides ? Parce que tu à l’impression de nous devoir ça du fait de ta partielle appartenance à notre espèce ? »  
  
« Non ! Non Cas, je vous aurais aidé quoi qu’il arrive. »  
  
« Tu te sens coupable de préférer les souterrains à la surface. Tu as l’impression de trahir ta race. »  
  
« Quoi ? Non je… well, peut-être un peu. Après tout, Sam et moi allons vous aider à saboter une entreprise humaine. »  
  
« Régler le problème de cette entreprise permettrait d’éviter la guerre contre les humains souhaitée par les Apôtres, donc dans un sens, tu travailles toujours pour le bien de ton espèce. »  
  
« C’est une manière de voir les choses… Pas comme si je pensais une seule seconde que vous puissiez représenter une menace. On a des pistolets. Des tanks. » sa voix se fit un peu rêveuse sur ce dernier mot, et il prit soudain un air dégouté. « Des avions aussi. Vous n’aimeriez pas les avions. »  
  
« Je ne pense effectivement pas apprécier de ne plus être en contact avec le sol. »  
  
« Tu sais ce qu’est un avion ? »  
  
« Je te l’ai déjà dit, ce n’est pas parce que vous ignorez tout de nous qu’il en est de même de notre côté. Vous êtes une espèce particulièrement bruyante et invasive, il est difficile de vous ignorer. »  
  
« Si vous étiez aussi bruyants et invasifs, vous ne seriez peut-être pas dans cette situation. » répliqua Dean d’un ton acide, désireux de défendre son espèce.  
  
Castiel hocha doucement la tête en signe de reconnaissance.  
  
« Notre espèce est pleine d’imperfections. »  
  
« Ne me lance pas là-dessus. » marmonna le Winchester avant de réprimer un bâillement.  
  
Il se sentait plus détendu qu’il ne l’avait été depuis le départ de Sam. Dean avait toujours été un être sociable. Ses coups d’un soir étaient plus la traduction d’une nécessité de contact physique que celui d’un appétit sexuel. Il avait besoin de proximité, que ce soit physique ou mental, et sous terre, entouré d’une toute autre espèce avec laquelle il partageait peu de choses, ces deux manques étaient difficiles à combler, surtout avec l’absence de son frère qui le remplissait d’inquiétude.  
  
Parler avec Castiel lui avait fait du bon, lui faisait toujours du bon, parce que l’homme était capable de mener une conversation à la fois suffisamment sérieuse pour rassurer Dean, et à la fois suffisamment légère pour le détendre. Pris d’une impulsion soudaine, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l’Enkeli, les hérissant plus que d’habitude. Il reçut en échange un regard traduisant une profonde perplexité et éclata de rire.  
  
« Allez, couvre feu, il est temps d’aller dormir. Vous voulez que je fasse un raid à la surface pour que je vous récupère de la viande demain, va encore falloir que je traverse vos stupides rivières souterraines en trimbalant vos trucs. Longue journée en perspective. »  
  
Castiel fronça les sourcils un peu plus intensément.  
  
« La journée de demain ne sera pas plus longue que les autres Dean. »  
  
Le spéléologue ébaucha un mouvement de main pour la passer une nouvelle fois dans les cheveux de l’Enkeli mais s’interrompit, lui frappant affectueusement l’épaule à la place avant de partir en direction du coin de caverne qui lui avait été assigné, râlant silencieusement contre l’absence de confort.  
  
*  
  
Il n’attendit pas d’être à l’extérieur pour appeler Sam et exécuta le numéro de son frère dès qu’il trouva de la réception. Peu désireux de noyer l’appareil dans la rivière qu’il avait à traverser pour remonter la surface, il avait choisi de le laisser, ainsi que quelques affaires, à quelques mètres de la sortie des galeries. Laissant la tonalité raisonner, il coinça le téléphone entre sa joue et son épaule tout en continuant l’avancée. A ce niveau, les tunnels étaient suffisamment larges pour qu’il puisse se déplacer presque aisément tout en soutenant une conversation.  
  
Il était remonté jusqu’à là tous les jours depuis que son frère était parti pour être sûr que tout se passe bien. Pour le moment, c’était le cas, Sam ne s’étant pas encore lancé dans sa mission James Bondienne et il avait décroché immédiatement à chaque appel avec un « Allo Maman ? » exaspéré.  
  
C’est pour cela que Dean ne s’inquiétait plus.  
  
C’est aussi pour cela qu’il sentit son cœur se glacer quand il tomba sur le répondeur, une centaine de scénarii plus horribles les uns que les autres lui passant par la tête. Il raccrocha et exécuta immédiatement le numéro de Bobby.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
La voix agressive et familière de son oncle ne fit rien pour apaiser l’affolement du jeune homme qui ne s’embarrassa pas de politesse. Pas comme si Bobby s’en préoccupait de toute façon.  
  
« Où est Sam ? »  
  
« Du calme mon garçon, ton frère va bien. Du moins, il allait bien il y a quinze minutes quand il est parti pour être interviewé par la petite société contre laquelle tu avais mené ta manifestation. A ce propos, j’apprécierais quelques explications jeune homme. Je ne dis rien quand vous débarquez chez moi après que tu ais été considéré comme mort pendant plusieurs jours, je ne dis rien quand la police vient fouiller ma maison après tes petits tours d’activistes, mais j’aimerais bien savoir pourquoi un garçon sérieux comme ton frère vient me demander des faux diplômes d’avocat pour se faire engager je ne sais où. »  
  
« C’est… c’est compliqué. »  
  
« Oui, ton frère m’a dit la même chose. Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Vous croyez que je suis stupide ? Fils, c’est ce que vous pensez ? »  
  
Le ton était bas et menaçant, et Dean déglutit difficilement.  
  
« Non, non absolument pas Bobby. C’est juste… Cette entreprise menace la propriété d’amis communs et on… leur donne un coup de main disons. »  
  
« Toi je ne dis pas, tu as toujours manqué de cervelle, mais ça doit être de sacrés amis pour que Sam se lance dans ce genre d’affaires. »  
  
« Huu-um. » marmonna Dean, peu désireux de s’étendre sur le sujet.  
  
« Tu sais que je ne vais pas me satisfaire de cette explication, n’est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Oui, oui… On t’expliquera. »  
  
« Vous avez intérêt. Ce n’est pas parce que vous êtes considérés comme des adultes par la loi que je ne peux plus vous punir comme quand vous étiez gosse, c’est compris ? »  
  
« Oui. Hum… quand est-ce que Sam a dit qu’il reviendrait ? »  
  
Dean se frappa mentalement devant l’absence de délicatesse de son changement de sujet. Bobby n’insista pas, parce que Bobby savait quand quelqu’un ne lui dirait pas la vérité, mais Dean savait aussi que son oncle n’abandonnerait pas la partie aussi facilement et que dès qu’ils se retrouveraient face à face, il n’aurait aucune chance de fuir avant d’avoir craché toute l’histoire.  
  
« Aucune idée. C’est un entretien, et les documents que je lui ai donnés sont bons. Devrait pas prendre longtemps avant que le gosse se ramène avec un nouveau boulot. »  
« Dis-lui de me rappeler quand il rentre. »  
  
« Je le ferais. »  
  
Un long silence s’installa.  
  
« Tu es dans un endroit sûr, fils ? Tu as quelqu’un qui s’occupe de toi ? »  
  
« Oui. J’ai un… hum des amis qui protègent mes arrières. »  
  
« Les fameux amis que vous aidez ? »  
  
« Yup. »  
  
« Dis leur que s’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit, à toi ou à ton imbécile de frère, je les chasserai jusqu’au centre de la terre s’il le faut pour leur faire regretter leur manque d’attention. »  
  
« Il le faudra probablement oui. » marmonna Dean avant de raccrocher.  
  
Il tourna en rond aux alentours de l’entrée des grottes quelques instants avant de se décider à aller faire « les courses » en attendant le retour de son frère. Ce qu’il avait dit à Castiel la nuit précédente était vrai, il ne se sentait plus à sa place à la surface. Pas comme s’il s’y était vraiment senti chez lui à un moment donné. Il suivait son père dans les galeries depuis qu’il avait quatre ans, et y avait probablement passé plus de temps qu’à l’école ou à sortir au cinéma comme des enfants normaux. Jusqu’à maintenant, il ne s’était jamais senti à sa place nulle part. Il n’appartenait pas à la surface, mais sous terre, même s’il appréciait la solitude, elle devenait trop pesante pour qu’il s’y sente totalement à l’aise. Maintenant, avec Castiel et les autres Enkelis il se sentait à sa place sous terre, comme si c’était aux profondeurs qu’il appartenait maintenant.  
  
C’était la deuxième fois qu’il avait à faire ça, ravitailler la petite population en viande. Comme ils avaient perdu contact avec leur fameux berger, c’était la denrée la plus nécessaire. Tout en parcourant les allées, il prit mentalement note du fait qu’il faudrait qu’il se penche sur le sort de ce fameux Bathazar. Rien ne lui disait que l’homme, probablement fou d’après les dires de Castiel, ne s’était pas rangé du côté de la Cène, mais toute information serait utile.  
  
Il récolta pensivement la viande la moins chère possible et l’entassa dans la glacière qu’il avait apportée. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui couter. Il était en arrêt de travail post-déclaré mort mais les chèques compensatoires n’allaient pas durer indéfiniment, surtout s’il restait éloigné de son travail longtemps. Il saisit quelques salades au passage parce que quoi qu’il puisse dire sur les habitudes alimentaires de lapin de son frère, les patates et autres tubercules étaient appréciables tant que d’autres aliments étaient disponibles.  
  
Il jeta ses courses dans le coffre de l’Impala et entreprit de se balader dans la ville. Il savourait un délicieux hamburger au pain moelleux et à la viande bien juteuse quand son téléphone sonna.  
  
« Sammy ! Enfin passé à l’action. »  
  
« Ne m’appelle pas Sammy. Tu parles au nouvel avocat régional de la célèbre compagnie Hell &Hound, un peu de respect. »  
  
« Oh ! bon travail petit frère. Ça te dit de rejoindre ton grand frère pour célébrer ça devant une bonne bière ? »  
  
« Tu ne dois pas boire quand tu travailles Dean. »  
  
L’aîné Winchester gémit.  
  
« Mais je suis toujours au travail Sam, je vis sous terre pendant la durée de la mission. »  
  
« Tant mieux. Je suis sûre que l’abstinence te fera le plus grand bien. Je t’offrirai des jetons si tu veux. »  
  
« Moque-toi. » grogna Dean avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Alors, tout s’est bien passé ? Je suis toujours contre cette idée tu sais. »  
  
« J’avais compris les dix premières fois oui. Tout s’est passé sans problème. Il se trouve qu’ils avaient justement besoin d’un nouvel avocat spécialisé dans la question de la protection de l’environnement. Ta petite manif a éveillé des protestations dans tout l’état et ils doivent faire fasse à quelques procès. »  
  
« Attends… Procès ? Sam, tu ne peux pas faire de procès. Les papiers faits par Bobby sont bons, mais pas au point de passer l’examen d’un tribunal ! »  
  
« Relax Dean, je ne suis que l’avocat assistant. Je gère les plaintes, c’est ma supérieure qui s’occupe des cas qui deviennent sérieux. »  
  
« Oh, ta supérieure… J’ai toujours trouvé que tu avais le look de la jolie secrétaire. »  
  
« Ferme-là crétin. »  
  
Dean hésita à le titiller en lui demandant s’il comptait suivre le scénario des pornos classiques en couchant avec sa supérieure, mais se dit que si tôt après Jess, la moquerie risquait de mal passer. Il était un imbécile, mais il n’était pas cruel. Quand les choses concernaient Sam, il était même capable d’une grande sensibilité.  
  
« Alors, personne ne t’a reconnu ? T’as pas croisé le britannique bizarre ? Ou l’autre fille dont tu m’as parlé là… Meg quelque chose. »  
  
« Non, rien à signaler. Je n’ai eu à rencontrer personne d’autre que Ruby, l’autre avocate. Elle est assez gentille, n’a pas posé de problème. Elle donne même l’impression d’être vaguement concerné par tout le truc autour de l’environnement. »  
  
« Et ton travail de biologiste ? »  
  
« C’est surtout de la recherche, je ne suis pas sûr que qui que ce soit se rende compte de mon absence. Je me pointerai juste au labo de temps en temps pour qu’ils ne pensent pas que j’ai était kidnappé par des aliens, c’est tout. »  
  
« ça veut dire que tu vas recevoir deux salaires ? Mec, tu vas devoir m’entretenir, moi et Baby. Je vais commencer dès aujourd’hui à payer l’essence avec ta carte. »  
  
« T’as pas intérêt ! »  
  
Dean éclata de rire et mordit une nouvelle fois dans son burger.  
  
« A part ça champion, tu prévois de faire quoi maintenant que tu as réussi ton infiltration ? »  
  
« J’ai déjà fait un peu de repérage… Il n’y a rien d’intéressant à mon étage, mais j’ai repéré le bureau de la patronne en chef, Abaddon, je pense que s’il y a des documents importants, c’est de ce côté qu’il faut chercher. »  
  
« Dude. Abaddon ? Je suis presque sûr que c’est le nom d’un dieu exterminateur ou je ne sais quoi. Impossible que ce soit vraiment son nom. »  
  
« Probablement pas, comme il n’y a aucun prénom ou nom de famille pour aller avec. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle fait assez peur. Je pourrai pas me risqué à quoi que ce soit tant qu’elle est dans les parages, je suis à peu près sûr qu’elle pourrait me dévorer. »  
  
« Dans le bon ou le mauvais sens du mot dévorer. »  
  
« Probablement les deux. »  
  
« Oh Sammy ! Tu ne protestes pas à un sous entendu tendancieux. Cette femme doit vraiment être effrayante. »  
  
« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. »  
  
La discussion continua quelques minutes avant qu’ils ne raccrochent après avoir vaguement évoqué le sujet de Bobby et décidé d’un commun accord qu’ils repousseraient les explications à un temps aussi lointain que possible.  
  
Dean se remit en route, à la fois agacé et heureux de retourner dans les galeries. Faire le chemin du retour en trimbalant des kilos de viande était vraiment peu pratique.  
  
Arrivé au niveau de la rivière souterraine, il fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu’il avait eu à faire ça, Castiel était venu pour l’aider à transporter le chargement, et il lui avait dit qu’il serait là cette fois aussi. Mais il n’y avait personne. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la petite vague d’inquiétude blottit dans son estomac et haussa les épaules. Les Enkelis avaient une conception très personne du temps, Castiel ne s’était sans doute pas encore mis en route.  
  
Le sentiment de gène dans son estomac ne le quitta pas pendant qu’il se préparait à l’immersion, et un sentiment désagréable nichait à l’arrière de sa tête.  
  
Il avait passé tellement de temps à l’ignorer quand il parlait avec des Enkelis qu’il mit plusieurs secondes avant d’identifier l’impression.  
  
Un éboulement.  
  
Cette sensation était son « sixième sens », celui qui lui signalait l’arrivée imminente d’un éboulement ou d’une quelconque perturbation dans la roche. Pamela lui avait expliqué que c’était simplement l’effet sur son organisme d’un infrason particulièrement bas et long.  
  
Il recula au centre de la petite caverne pour être le plus à l’abri. Il y avait peu de chance que le plafond lui tombe sur la tête, les parois par contre, c’était une toute autre histoire.  
  
Plusieurs minutes passèrent et rien ne se produisit, mais le sentiment de gène était toujours bien présent.  
  
Il décida de continuer, mais abandonna les provisions dans un coin de la caverne. Si quelque chose se passait mal, il voulait pouvoir bouger librement.  
  
Il parcourut les derniers mètres menant à la ruche avec une anxiété croissante. Rien à signaler dans la grande cave vide.  
  
Les choses s’agitèrent quand il entra dans la galerie menant au refuge des rebelles.  
  
Il aperçut Castiel, guidant les Enkelis vers la sortie. La plupart étaient couverts de terre. Le brun lui-même était tout poussiéreux et couvert de légères blessures.  
  
« Cas ? Cas, qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé ? »  
  
L’Enkeli serra les dents au son de la voix de Dean qui s’était fait légèrement plus aigüe à cause de la panique. Le spéléologue fit un effort pour retourner à une fréquence plus basse.  
  
« Il y a eu un éboulement ? »  
  
« En effet. Mais ce n’était pas un phénomène naturelle, nous l’aurions tous entendu venir. Je soupçonne que les membres de la scène et leurs alliés nous aient trouvé et que ceci soit leur première attaque. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Un peu d'action dans la suite qui arrivera avant la fin du mois (oui, j'ai plus de cours qu'avant, donc moins de temps pour écrire !) Et cette fois je n'oublierai pas de compter les jours.  
> Au fait, si l'un d'entre vous possède une copie (digitale ou paper) de "Who we are. A history of popular nationalism" qu'il puisse me fournir (ou simplement les pages non accessible sur google book), je l'épouse, je lui écris une fic, je lui envoie des fleurs, comme vous voulez. Je me fais pas trop d'illusions mais hey !   
> J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous survivez à l'absence de destiel dans les derniers épisodes de la série.  
> Bisous !


	12. Would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilààààààààààà  
> Désolée pour le retard, as usual. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que j'avais prévu que les choses tournent mais... Ils font ce qu'ils veulent après tout.  
> Bonne lecture !

C’était la panique  
  
Bon, pas tellement en réalité, les Enkelis semblaient majoritairement calmes en s’éloignant de la zone. Mais Dean paniquait, donc ça revenait au même.  
  
Au moins, Castiel était sain et sauf, Samandriel pas loin derrière lui, guidé par Ezekiel.  
  
Dean fronça les sourcils. Pamela. Pourquoi le gamin n’était pas avec Pamela ? Depuis la mort de Jess et Anna, ils se consolaient mutuellement, et il était impossible que la jeune femme ait laissé Alfie seul dans de telles conditions. Il piqua un léger sprint vers le jeune garçon.  
  
« Pam ? » se contenta-t-il de demander en scrutant le visage du jeune garçon. L’expression qu’il y lut était une réponse suffisante et il fit rapidement demi-tour pour se rendre vers la caverne, dévisageant soigneusement chaque personne qu’il croisait dans l’espoir de voir le visage de la jeune femme. Il ne tarda pas à remonter complètement la file et se retrouva seul dans la caverne.  
  
Absolument tous les murs s’étaient effondrés, de manière bien trop homogène pour que cela ne soit le résultat d’un phénomène naturel. Toutes leurs affaires devaient être ensevelies sous les décombres. Il se demanda momentanément si des Enkelis s’étaient retrouvés pris sous l’éboulement. Depuis qu’il les avait rejoints à plein temps, il s’était appliqué à apprendre soigneusement leur nom et rang. Ils n’étaient pas beaucoup et la tache n’avait pas été difficile. Il aurait dû faire l’appel avant de foncer tête baissée, vérifier si d’autres personnes que Pam manquaient. Castiel s’en chargerait sans doute. Il avait le cerveau à la bonne place lui. Si calme et posé en toute circonstance.  
  
Il navigua entre les bouts de roches, torche fouillant les décombres à la recherche d’un signe de vie. Ou d’un cadavre. Mieux valait ne pas y penser.  
  
« Dean ! » cria soudain une voix, trop fort pour son pauvre crâne qui se mit à l’élancer douloureusement.  
  
« Bordel de merde Cas, qu’est-ce qu’on a dit au sujet des voix ? »  
  
L’Enkeli l’ignora. Il paraissait plus agité que précédemment et ses sourcils étaient plus froncés que d’habitude.  
  
« Es-tu stupide ? » grogna-t-il avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère dans la voix. « Tu n’aurais pas dû revenir ici, c’est dangereux. Il faut fuir. »  
  
« Mais il manque des gens ! »  
  
« Pamela, David, Mariel, je sais. » dit-il sans faire le moindre mouvement pour débuter des recherches. « Nous devons partir Dean. »  
  
« Partir ? Et c’est moi que tu traites de stupide ? On ne peut pas les laisser là ! Ils sont peut-être encore vivants, ils ont besoin de nous ! »  
  
« Dean. C’est une attaque. Si nous restons ici, les membres de la Cène peuvent revenir. Ils vont probablement revenir. Si Pamela et les autres sont vivants, ils nous rejoindront mais en attendant on ne peut rien faire pour eux. »  
  
« Ouai, et bien peut-être que tu peux abandonner de gens comme ça, _Enkeli_ , mais en tant qu’être humain j’ai des choses qu’on appelle un cœur et une conscience et je ne partirais pas sans eux. »  
  
Castiel se raidit.  
  
« Dean… »  
  
« Et comment tu sais que ce n’est pas un piège ? Qu’ils cherchent à vous faire sortir pour vous avoir plus loin ? »  
  
« Ce n’est pas comme ça que nous marchons, ça provoquerait une confrontation directe entre nos deux groupes et nous ne donnons pas dans ce genre de chose. »  
  
« Dean, Dean, Dean… Tu devrais vraiment écouter Castiel, il n’est pas devenu chef de la Garnison pour ses beaux yeux tu sais ? Il a quelques compétences, comme connaitre quelques aspects de nos stratégies. »  
  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à Zachariah, un membre de la Cène. Derrière lui, Lucifer appuyait avec enthousiasme son pied sur le cadavre de Mariel, lui écrasant la cage thoracique.  
  
« Zacharia. Lucifer. » salua Castiel d’un ton monotone.  
  
« Je dois reconnaitre que c’est une surprise de te trouver là Castiel. L’humain, je m’y attendais, ils sont toujours… impulsifs. Mais toi, tu aurais dû savoir que nous serions là pour éliminer les brebis égarées. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pour lui ? N’est-ce pas adorable ? »  
  
Dean dégaina son arme et la pointa sur Zachariah, Lucifer ne montrant pour le moment aucun signe d’intérêt pour la conversation. Il se déplaça subtilement devant Castiel au cas où les deux membres de la Cène tenterait quelque chose.  
  
« Dean, ne sois pas stupide. Une arme à feu ? Sous terre, dans une galerie qui vient de s’effondrer ? Je m’y connais assez pour savoir que ce n’est pas raisonnable. »  
  
Le spéléologue se crispa, agacé que tout le monde décide de s’en prendre à son intelligence.  
  
« Tu sais quoi fils de pute, peut-être que je suis effectivement idiot au point de prendre le risque, donc je te conseille de ne pas bouger si tu ne veux pas que ton gros estomac se vide par le nouveau trou que je vais y percer. »  
  
« Du calme. Je suis juste venu pour discuter… » un craquement d’os l’interrompit quand Lucifer passa par-dessus le corps de l’Enkeli à ses pieds. « Majoritairement en tout cas. Bref, Castiel. Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Tu as toujours été si loyal, nous sommes déçus. Mais nous sommes près à te pardonner si tu cesses ta petite révolution et accepte de nous rejoindre. Nous avons le même but après tout, n’est-ce pas ? Nous voulons simplement protéger notre famille. Pour ne pas que d’autres se retrouve dans la situation de cette pauvre Jessica. »  
  
« Comment sais-tu que… » entama Dean avant de se faire couper par un geste de main de Castiel.  
  
« Je ne vous rejoindrais pas. Je n’approuve pas les méthodes que vous voulez employer. »  
  
« Et que vas-tu faire alors ? Remettre notre sort entre les mains de ce singe ? Il a dit lui-même qu’il n’était pas capable d’aider. »  
  
« Il essaie. » grinça Castiel  
  
« Nous préférons remettre le sort de nos frères et sœurs entre les mains plus sûres. Comment sais-tu qu’il essaie ? Tu es déjà allé à la surface ? Tu as constaté des actions, des résultats ? »  
  
« Je lui fais confiance. »  
  
« Et c’est tout à ton honneur. Un tel engagement est adorable. Mais il y a des vies en jeu. »  
  
« Votre méthode provoquera plus de morts que de ne rien faire. »  
  
« Tu as si peu foi en nous ? Michael serait vraiment déçu de t’entendre dire ça. Préférer défendre ceux qui nous attaquent que de protéger ta propre famille. Quelle _trahison_. »  
  
Castiel se tendit encore plus, et serra les dents si fort que Dean s’inquiéta qu’il ne se brise la mâchoire si la tension ne retombait pas.  
  
« Je protège ma famille. Contrairement à vous. » répliqua-t-il en désignant le cadavre désarticulé de Mariel.  
  
« Oh, tu as déjà oublié Anna ? » chantonna-t-Zachariah d’un ton léger. Son visage se ferma soudain. « Dernière chance Castiel. Tu peux tuer l’humain maintenant et nous rejoindre. Dans le cas contraire, tu connais la punition. »  
  
« Je ne blesserai jamais Dean. » répondit Castiel d’un ton qui ressemblait plus à une supplique qu’à une affirmation.  
  
« Nous nous attendions à ta décision, la Cène a déjà prononcé ta sentence. Naomi sera tellement déçue. Elle avait voté en ta faveur tu sais. Peu importe. Tu es condamné à la peine maximale, Castiel. »  
  
Après ça, les évènements s’enchainèrent très vite. Lucifer sourit, Castiel recula d’un pas, Zachariah avança vers lui, Dean appuya sur la gachette, envoyant une balle au milieu du front du vieil homme. Le moment d’après, Lucifer se trouva à côté de Castiel, une main posée sur son épaule, l’air relaxé. Il se pencha à l’oreille du brun.  
  
« La sentence a été prononcée, mais ce serait vraiment dommage d’arrêter les choses maintenant. Je vais te laisser un peu de temps. » lui susurra-t-il. « Mais ne t’inquiète, tu recevras ta punition très vite. »  
  
Il s’écarta en riant, évitant une balle tirée par Dean.  
  
« Garde un œil derrière ton dos Cassie, je ne sais pas quand je déciderai que tu ne me divertis plus assez. See you darling ! »  
  
Il s’enfuit dans les ténèbres, et Dean ne prit pas la peine de tenter de le poursuivre, se précipitant plutôt vers Castiel qui n’avait pas bougé, raide comme une statue et les yeux écarquillés.  
  
« Cas ? »  
  
« Je vais bien Dean. »  
  
« Non. Non, je t’assure que tu ne vas pas bien. Crois-moi, je suis un peu un professionnel pour savoir si les gens ne vont pas bien, et tu es genre, un 9 sur l’échelle de pas-bienitude. »  
  
« J’ai peur. »  
  
Dean ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de poser sa main sur l’épaule de l’Enkeli et de le serrer dans ses bras. Il sentit l’Enkeli se détendre rapidement et s’écarta.  
  
« Mieux ? »  
  
« Je suis confus. » répondit-il en plissant les yeux. « Je ne vois pas comment une étreinte est supposée m’aider à combattre l’idée que la Cène vient officiellement de me condamner à mort. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas le… Pffffff. Bon, ça a marché ou pas ? »  
  
« Oui. » répondit l’Enkeli l’air encore plus confus. Dean décida que son visage perplexe était toujours mieux que le regard rempli de terreur qu’il avait affronté quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne pensait pas que _Castiel_ puisse avoir cette expression-là. Même si c’était vrai que ce fils de pute de Lucifer était quand même putain de flippant.  
  
« Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû t’écouter et repartir. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Je comprends que tu vois les choses… différemment. En tant que général je dois faire en sorte de minimiser les pertes au minimum, quitte à abandonner des gens derrière moi. Mais tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour que personne ne soit abandonné. Je respecte ça. » Il jeta un regard au corps de Mariel. « Essayons de trouver les autres. »  
  
Ils trouvèrent David et Pamela, tous les deux en très mauvais état, mais vivants, et rejoignirent le reste de la petite communauté.  
  
*  
  
Sam avait fait une connerie. Probablement. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr. Ça avait semblé être plutôt une bonne idée sur le moment. Maintenant, assis en boxer sur le lit de Ruby pendant qu’elle prenait sa douche, il n’en était plus si certain.  
  
Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que s’il l’apprenait, son frère le tuerait. Il le féliciterait sans doute avant pour avoir réussi à coucher avec sa boss, puis il le tuerait.  
  
Il ne savait pas à quel point c’était une erreur, mais il savait que ce n’était certainement pas un mouvement stratégique. Coucher avec une avocate quand on s’infiltrait dans une entreprise avec des faux papiers n’était certainement pas quelque chose d’intelligent. Sans compter le fait qu’elle était sa supérieure. Il entendait d’ici tous ses anciens professeurs retirer leurs éloges à propos de ses capacités mentales. Si tôt après avoir été engagé, c’était totalement irresponsable de sa part.  
  
Mais elle avait été si gentille. Elle était intelligente, avait un bon humour, vérifiait toujours qu’il allait bien, qu’il n’avait besoin de rien. Et Jess lui manquait _tellement_.  
  
Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Ça allait la mettre en confiance, n’est-ce pas ? S’il se rapprochait d’elle dans la vie privée, il aurait sans doute plus de libertés au travail. Peut-être qu’il réussirait à trouver l’opportunité de s’infiltrer dans le bureau d’Abaddon, même.  
  
Quoi qu’il en soit, maintenant, il allait falloir jouer serré. Ne pas mettre de doute, ne pas paraitre trop distant, mais ne pas la laisser suffisamment près pour qu’elle découvre qui il était réellement. Il avait donné un faux nom, bien sûr, mais s’elle demandait à entrer dans son cercle familial ou à voir des amis à lui, il était foutu.  
  
Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, c’était une très belle performance, tu ne seras pas viré. »  
  
Il sourit faiblement à la jeune femme qui le regardait d’un air amusé, vêtue d’un long peignoir sombre.  
  
« Va te laver et viens te coucher, on a du boulot demain. »  
  
*  
  
« Bobby. J’ai besoin d’aide. »  
  
« Vous êtes vraiment insupportables, idjits. Vous vous êtes concertés ? Ton frère vient de m’appeler il y a deux minutes avec la même ouverture. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait toi ? »  
  
« Sam a des problèmes ? Qu’est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il va bien ? Il est blessé ? »  
  
« Du calme cowboy, ton frère est intact. Du moins, il était entier la dernière fois que je l’ai vu. Il avait juste besoin d’un peu plus de sécurité pour sa fausse identité parce qu’il a couché avec sa boss. »  
  
« Il a quoi ? Il est stupide. Je savais que ce plan était une mauvaise idée. »  
  
« Tu ne m’as pas répondu gamin. Avec qui tu as couché toi ? Ce fameux Castiel ? »  
  
« QUOI ? Non, qu’est-ce que tu… Je n’ai couché avec personne. Depuis trop longtemps d’ailleurs. Et comment tu sais à propos de Castiel ? »  
  
« Ton frère et sa grande bouche. »  
  
« S’il est incapable de garder ça pour lui comment il espère survivre à cette stupide infiltration… Cas est juste un ami. »  
  
« Un de ceux qui ont des ennuis ? »  
  
« Oui. D’ailleurs. J’ai besoin que tu me récupères des produits de premiers soins. Une certaine quantité. »  
  
« Tu es blessé ? »  
  
« Non, non, pas moi, juste… »  
  
« Les fameux amis ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Dean, ouvre bien grand tes oreilles. Je vais vous fournir à tous les deux ce que vous m’avez demandé. Ensuite, vous allez tous les deux venir vous assoir en face de moi sur le canapé, et vous allez m’expliquer très précisément ce qu’il se passe. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre gamin ? »  
  
« Oui monsieur. »  
  
« Parfait. Et amène ce fameux Castiel, je veux rencontrer mon futur gendre. »  
  
« Bobby ! Je ne sais pas ce Sammy t’a raconté mais… » Il soupira et s’adossa contre la paroi de la galerie, une main pressée sur ses yeux. « Il ne sera probablement pas disponible mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »  
  
« Parfait. Tu pourras passer chercher tout ça dans trois heures. Sam sera rentré et vous en profiterez pour m’expliquer tout ça. »  
  
« Merci Bobby. »  
  
Dean raccrocha et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Toutes les affaires des Enkelis avaient été perdues dans l’éboulement, y compris les médicaments et autres produits dont ils avaient un grand besoin, plusieurs personnes ayant été plus ou moins gravement blessée lors de l’attaque.  
  
Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une caverne un peu plus éloignée et beaucoup moins spacieuse, et il leur avait amené les courses qu’il avait faite en revenant de la surface. Au moins, ils ne mourraient pas de faim. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. Ils étaient tous allés se coucher, plus ou moins traumatisés, et n’avait entrepris d’évaluer les dégâts que le lendemain. Le bilan était : ça aurait pu être pire. Ça aurait aussi pu être beaucoup mieux. Ils n’avaient perdu « que » Mariel dans l’attaque, mais la majorité des Enkelis étaient blessés à des degrés divers de gravité. David et Pamela étaient les plus touchés, évidemment. Ne pas être capable de les conduire à l’hôpital pour qu’ils reçoivent des soins adéquates torturait l’âme de grand frère de Dean. Au moins, il pouvait leur fournir de quoi se soigner.  
  
Il réalisa seulement maintenant à quel point il était nécessaire à la petite troupe de Castiel. Ravitaillement et premiers soins, il ne savait pas comment ils auraient géré ça sans son rôle de mule.  
  
« Cas ! » appela-t-il, une fois redescendu dans la caverne.  
  
L’Enkeli ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, l’air préoccupé.  
  
« Tu es toujours inquiet ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« C’est pas grave, j’ai quelque chose pour te changer les idées. Ça te dit de venir avec moi à la surface pour récupérer les médocs ? »  
  
Castiel écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit prudent Dean. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour aller à la surface, je te l’ai déjà dit. Et je ne peux pas abandonner les miens juste après ce qu’il s’est passé. »  
  
« Juste une ou deux heures Cas, il ne leur arrivera rien. Rien que tu puisses empêcher en tout cas. Ça te fera du bien de prendre l’air. En plus, mon oncle veut que je lui donne des explications et ça sera plus simple si tu es présent. »  
  
« Tu vas mettre une autre personne au courant ? Je préfèrerais que le nombre de gens conscients de notre existence reste le plus limité possible, Dean. »  
  
« Ouai, je comprends ça, mais il est fiable, et on a besoin de lui, de toute façon. Alors tu viens ? Je suis sûre que les autres sans sortiront très bien si leur chère maman canard les abandonne quelques heures. »  
  
« Je ne suis pas un palmipède Dean. » répondit Castiel en plissant les yeux. « Mais soit, je vais venir. »  
  
« Génial, c’est parti. »  
  
La remonté se fit dans un silence prudent. Dean avait fait tellement de fois le chemin qu’il pensait pouvoir y arriver sans aucun plan ni source de lumière, à présent. Une fois à la surface, l’inconfort de Castiel était clairement visible.  
  
« Tu es okay Cas ? »  
  
« Oui. Ce n’est juste pas quelque chose que je fais très souvent. Et ce n’est certainement pas quelque chose que j’apprécie. Tout le bruit est… désagréable. »  
  
« Rhooo mec, les oiseaux, le vent, c’est génial ! »  
  
Castiel grimaça.  
  
Dean éclata de rire.  
  
« Allez Cas, on a pas toute la journée. Il faut qu’on récupère tout le bazar. Et qu’on explique toute l’histoire à Bobby. »  
  
« Tu sembles anxieux. »  
  
« Well, ce n’est pas l’histoire la plus logique et facile à raconter que je connaisse. Ça va être agité. »  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent, Sam était déjà sur place. Dean l’étreignit avant de rire.  
  
« Alors petit frère, il parait que tu es déjà devenu très… intime avec ta boss ? »  
  
« Dean… ce n’est vraiment pas le moment. Hey Cas ! Comment ça va ? »  
  
L’Enkeli lui adressa un petit sourire pour signifier que les choses allaient aussi bien que possible étant donné les circonstances. Il était heureux de voir le jeune homme en bonne santé, après ce qu’il avait décidé de faire pour eux.  
  
« Sam ! Dis à ton frère et à son petit ami de ramener leurs culs ici. J’attends mes explications. Et attrapez des bières ! »  
  
*  
  
Castiel observait avec intensité sa bière, à laquelle il n’avait pas touché depuis le début de la conversation. Ladite conversation avait été épuisante, Bobby ayant apparemment pour habitude d’interrompre ses interlocuteurs, et Castiel étant obligé de passer par Dean à chaque fois qu’il désirait intervenir, sa fréquence de parole n’était pas plus accessible à Bobby qu’à Sam.  
  
« Donc, pour résumé. Dean, tu as développé un syndrome de Stockholm pour notre ami que voilà, et comme le garçon posé et réfléchi que tu es, tu as décidé de te lancer dans une espèce de guerre contre l’une des plus grandes entreprises de l’Etat. En y mêlant ton frère. Alors qu’il y a eu plusieurs morts. Je savais que j’aurais dû vous servir plus souvent le « ne parlez pas aux inconnus » quand vous étiez gamins. Ne parlez pas aux inconnus. Et vous voyez ça ? » ajouta Bobby en désignant Castiel. « C’est un inconnu –tais toi Dean- et vous n’auriez jamais dû vous embarquer dans cette histoire. »  
  
Dean et Sam baissèrent la tête tandis que Castiel roulait doucement la bouteille entre ses paumes.  
  
« Enfin bon. Je suppose que ce qui est fait est fait, et je ne vais pas vous faire revenir sur vos engagements en vous ordonnant d’arrêter tout ça. Mais la prochaine fois que vous introduisez des gens dans mon bunker, vous avez intérêt à me prévenir avant. Clair ? »  
  
« Oui monsieur. » répondirent les deux Winchester en cœur. Castiel se surprit à marmonner la même réponse par réflexe. Le vieil homme lui rappelait un peu ses supérieurs. Avec une certaine forme de compassion en plus.  
  
« Toi. » reprit Bobby en s’adressant à Castiel « Tu prends soin de mon garçon, c’est compris ? S’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te pourchasserai jusqu’en Enfer et tu trouveras que c’était le paradis à côté de ce que je te ferais subir, nous sommes d’accord. »  
  
Castiel hocha énergiquement la tête. Autant pour la compassion.  
  
L’heure suivante se passa de manière plus détendu autour d’un repas durant lequel Dean passa le plus clair de son temps à se moquer de la nouvelle relation de Sam et à l’insulter amicalement. Castiel était très heureux de manger silencieusement, observant les autres hommes et fouillant la pièce du regard, analysant tous les objets inconnus de son champ de vision. Il n’était pas étranger à la culture humaine, mais beaucoup de choses restaient complètement obscures pour lui.  
  
« Dean. »  
  
« Oui Cas ? » répondit l’ainé Winchester, la bouche à moitié remplie de tarte et un air de complète béatitude sur le visage.  
  
« Je désirerais retourner dans les galeries. L’inconfort provoquer par les sons commence à devenir difficilement tolérable. »  
  
« Ah merde Cas, j’avais totalement oublié ! Désolé mec, on y va tout de suite. » Il enfourna dans sa bouche une part de tarte qui n’aurait jamais dû pouvoir y entrer et se leva. « On doit y aller, Cas ne peut plus supporter vos voix de petites filles. Sam, ne couche pas avec des gens plus intelligents que toi, Bobby, merci pour ton aide, vraiment. Je vous tiens au courant. Sam, tu me tiens au courant. A bientôt ! »  
  
Il lança à Castiel le sac contenant les produits de premiers soins et attrapa sa veste.  
  
« A plus tard ! Et que personne ne se fasse tuer ou emprisonner d’ici là ! »  
  
« Au revoir Cas. Prends soin de toi. Et de Dean. »  
  
Castiel sourit doucement et hocha la tête, et ils se mirent en route.  
  
Arriver dans les galeries fut un réel soulagement, et cela dut se voir dans son attitude car Dean lui mit la main sur l’épaule.  
  
« Tu aurais dû me prévenir avant que ça n’aille vraiment pas Cas. Revoir Sam et Bobby… j’ai oublié toute cette histoire de fréquence. »  
  
« Ce n’est pas grave Dean. C’était un agréable diner. Ton oncle est très serviable. »  
  
« Pfff. Tu dois bien être le premier à dire ça. Je lui répèterai. Ou pas. Il pourrait prendre ça comme une insulte. Sinon, ta tête, tes oreilles ou je ne sais quoi, ça va ? »  
  
« Oui. Je vais probablement entendre des sifflements pendant quelques heures mais il n’y aura aucun dommage sur le long terme, ne t’inquiète pas. Les effets des sons aigus sur nous sont moins douloureux que ceux que les sons graves ont sur vous. Ou du moins, les effets sont différents. »  
  
« Cool. Bon, au boulot, on a toute ta clique à soigner maintenant. J’espère que tout ça sera suffisant pour aider Pamela et David. Bobby a pris le mieux qu’il ait pu trouver, mais c’est toujours pas du matériel chirurgical, et je ne suis pas exactement une jolie infirmière, donc je sais pas ce que ça va donner. »  
  
« C’est toujours mieux que ce que nous avions jusqu’à maintenant Dean. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Votre aide. C’est très généreux à toi et à ta famille de m’aider à protéger la mienne. »  
  
« Quand tu veux mec. » il hésita quelques secondes et ajouta « Après tout, tu es un peu de ma famille aussi, je suppose. »  
  
Castiel sentit une agréable chaleur apparaitre dans le creux de son estomac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, satisfait ?  
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !  
> Prochain chapitre avant la fin du mois, j'espère. Mais mon emploi du temps est devenu encore plus chargé, donc vraiment, je ne peux rien promettre.


End file.
